And I love you
by Okaami-chin
Summary: Future World! I really hated it. I did not like this one bit. But here I am standing inside of a chapel attending a wedding. But it wasn't my wedding. Hinata, the love of my life is about to get married to someone who wasn't me. And I can't do anything about it. I kept thinking, how did it come to this? Why did I let her leave my grasp so easily?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Well here's another :D Hope you guys like it**

**Pairings: SasuxHina, and Established NaruxHina**

**Future fic based in the modern world**

**Background: Sasuke and Hinata used to date throughout thier past college years. They met over coffee, while Sasuke was busy typing up paper work. Still hot tempered as ever, he found Hinata's prescense slightly annoying when they first met. But as they continue to indirectly meet over coffee, Sasuke knew Hinata had changed greatly. Her meekness now forgotten, with confidence brimming through her features. ****And Sasuke knew by then, he was falling in love with her. And eventually after a great deal of wooing, Sasuke got the girl. But it took a turn for the worst.**

**Sasuke's mother died, throwing him in a depression. Hinata ever so patient, was helping Sasuke to get better.**

**But then Sasuke started to drink, and get violent. And he knew that his life was over, when he hit Hinata in a fit of drunken rage.**

**Fast forward: Sasuke now 3 years sober, now recieved a letter in the mail**

**It was Naruto's and Hinata's wedding. . . His longtime bestfriend, and the love of his life getting married.**

**And Sasuke, felt his heart break.**

* * *

><p>I straighten myself, looking over my suit once more, taking a deep breath. My hands went inside my suit jacket, taking out the wedding card in my hand. I looked at my watch, my face frowning.<p>

**I had about 20 minutes. Before the wedding started. . .**

I tried to relax by practicing my scales, with my voice slightly quivering with each passing note. I loosened my tie in frustration, a growl escaping my throat.

**_I really hated it. I did not like this one bit. But here I am standing inside of a chapel attending a wedding. But it wasn't my wedding. Hinata, the love of my life is about to get married to someone who wasn't me. And I can't do anything about it. I kept thinking, how did it come to this? Why did I let her leave my grasp so easily?_**

A shadow was near the doorway, with a figure leaning against the doorframe.

"Are you going to be okay Sasuke?" It was Kiba Inuzuka, one of your best friends since childhood.

I didn't really know how to respond, but just with a shrug of my shoulders.

"You do realize you are singing at her wedding, and you are the best man. . . Seriously are you going to be okay?" Kiba asked me quietly as he dragged me out of the room to help the guests enter the cathedral. "I mean Sasuke…This is it. After today…she's going to be an Uzumaki."

I sighed, and walked to the bathroom, with Kiba hot on my tails. Rolling at my eyes at his persistent gesture, I tried to occupy myself, by checking myself in the mirror and retying my tie once more. I sighed at the tense atmosphere. I thought I was already calm, but Kiba's questions were starting to put me on edge again. That beating in my heart was not just a dull ache with every beat at the thought of the love of my life being married to another man who wasn't me.

"It all came down to this…Am I that much of an idiot to be seriously standing here? At her wedding?" I asked out loud, trying to end my question with a hearty laugh, but my tone betrays me. It was low and broken.

I slammed my hands at the countertop, before facing him with my teeth tightly clenched. My face red hot with frustration, I breathed deeply. "It's my fucking fault it ended up like this. But this…" I motioned toward the altar that was soon swelling with people. "This is beyond me right now…and right now what I want doesn't matter anymore…She's getting fucking married…And I let her escape my grasp. I know my place in her world, I'm not screwing this up for her. I screwed up one to many times…I'm not doing it again."

"But Sasuke-"

"Just leave me, and I'll see you at the reception. I'm going in 10 minutes."

Kiba sighed sadly, and tapped my chest with his hands before leaving me alone with my thoughts. Still at the bathroom, I ran water down my face before taking some calming breaths before I left in search of the groom.

The wedding room looked gorgeous to say the least. Red and white roses adorned the chairs and walls, while green vines mixed with purple sashes were hovering over the altar. The chapel was wide and spacious with light pouring in from the ceiling windows giving the room light and a sense of awe. This was a picture perfect wedding. And it was truly breathtaking. I saw the guest standing with smiles and tears in their eyes as they anxiously waited for the bride to show up.

I walked briskly to Naruto who looked rather pale.

"Hey Naruto, you okay?" I asked against my better judgment. I had to mentally roll my eyes at the question, Why am I torturing myself like this, he's not the one feeling like he's dying…I am.

He nodded quickly, trying to focus on his breathing. "I-I mean…I'm just wow…I'm getting married today." Voice laced with love and shock, Sasuke had to clench his fist as the heart residing in his chest ache once more.

Light airy sounds of the piano began to play, as all eyes locked at the lone door that was separating the groom and the bride. I had to steel myself, trying to prepare what could lie behind the mahogany doors as gasps were heard throughout as the bride made her appearance.

She was dressed in white, with the silk dress hugging her curves just right, as her white teethed shone brightly under the lighting. Her near sheer purple hue hair flowing down in waves, which were neatly pinned up, slighting bouncing as she walked down the aisle.

I had to swallow, and keep myself from falling over, as Hinata walked slowly over to the altar. The tux suddenly felt constricting around my chest, my breaths quickening. She looked absolutely stunning, and here I am almost nearly losing myself at the sight of her. Shaking my head, I forced a smile painfully, as Hinata began her walk down the aisle.

The flower girls were spreading rose petals as the bride made her way along with her father at her side.

"She's beautiful . . ." Naruto sighed with pride. I looked at her and averted my eyes. I couldn't bear to look. Any longer I stare, and I could ruin this whole thing.

"Y-yeah." I choked out lamely. _**She looked more than beautiful, her beauty rivaled angels,**_ I lamented sadly.

He turned to me with gratitude in his eyes, his hand around my shoulder squeezing it, "Thank you Sasuke. For being here for me as my best man and being here for her. . . even though I know, about your history with her. But we are past that now, right? Even now, I know that you are struggling…but I promise I'll take care of her."

His determination, almost makes me want to laugh at the cheesiness of the statement. But I couldn't bring myself to reply right away. But that determination, is the reason why Hinata deserved a man like Naruto…I wasn't enough…

I forced myself to smile and gave him a hug, while at the same time trying not to choke in tears. "Treat her well, better than I did. . . and I'm always here for you guys."

The priest now stands with the Bible in his hands, as his voice echoes throughout the church.

"Who gives this bride away?"

Hinata's father bows, and offers Hinata to Naruto, "I do, her father."

I watched quietly, as Hinata give her father a tear filled hug, before moving to Naruto's side. But it was not before her eyes locked on to mine. And I swear at that moment, the world just stop just for a moment. I was doomed. I was pretty sure of it. I was doomed to see those eyes haunt me forever, because of my stupidity. I would no longer have herin my arms or in my life any longer…

I tried to avert my eyes, but her eyes. Cursed violet eyes…always holding on to my soul…but that's just part of the beauty of it all. One look and your smitten, and if you were in my shoes, you can't help but fall in love with them.

She gave me a small smile, and I returned it with a strained smile of my own. She knows how hard it was for me to be here. Damn right it was hard. The night before the wedding, I honestly thought I was going to run, because it hurt too much. But, the wedding note was personally sent from her, with her note asking me to at least be happy for her.

I swallowed again, trying to keep my hurt feelings inside. It's her best day of her life. I refuse to ruin her wedding day, with my useless tears. Still the pain in my chest, only seemed to magnify.

Then the wedding started. And it continued, with my breathing, slowly turning painful as they spoke their vows with my heart still breaking at every word. I imagined myself being in Naruto's shoes, speaking the vows instead. But Hinata looked so happy . . . and I knew by then I already lost her.

"Before we end this holy matrimony, I believe a young best man had requested to sing."

Naruto and I shared a laugh, "Sorry to stop your wedding again Uzumaki!"

I tried walking straight, but almost stumbling my way to the podium, where I took the microphone in my hand. _**This is it.**_

I looked at the guests and they all looked at me with disbelief and shock. I can feel their prejudice in their eyes, but I ignored it and forced myself to smile for the love of my life and my best friend.

_**If I'm going to fix everything between Hinata and I, this is my last chance.**_

I cleared my throat, "Well . . . Evening everyone. As you all know, this lovely woman right here is going to be married at the end of the night to my best friend Naruto Uzumaki. As his best friend and his constant cockblock in his life, its right for me . . . to give up my brother from another mother and hand him over to his . . . wife. "

I took another deep breath looking at Naruto who smiled at me and gave me at thumbs up.

"This man deserves a woman like Hinata, and excuse me for saying, but there's no way that even hell itself will break this couple apart ever!"

There was laughter, and that made the tension disappear, making me breathe a little easier.

"And yes, sorry to break it to you Naruto, I'm not serenading you. It's for . . . "

_**Hinata to tell you how sorry I am, and that I still will love you forever**_

I cleared my throat, "It's for the both of you, and I'll always support you both."

Naruto laughed and held her hand high, "ALWAYS!"

I sent her a smile, and I felt ready. . .

The piano began to softly play.

And I began my final words and final farewell to her.

As I sang, I looked to the audience who started to smile, and lean into the words. As they were humming to it, I made sure to focus my attention to the couple. Especially Hinata . . .

_**Everything, and every memory I had with Hinata just seemed to slap me in the face, as the song continued. The lyrics . . . they were shouting to the world, that I still WOULD do ALL THESE THING for her. But it's too late.**_

I tried to focus in on her emotions, but I couldn't see anything. Her emotions were too hard for me to decipher. I hope she won't take the song the wrong way. But I had to let this out, at least so we can both get closure.

_**I really do wish you all the love Hinata. I really hope you have a fulfilling life and a happy marriage.**_

I can feel my voice softly breaking, and my tears slowly coming out. The pounding in my chest could only push me to finish this song.

I heard applauses, but what shocked me was that even the bride and groom was clapping. Yet again i forced myself to grin and step away from the podium and returned to my place next to the chairs. The priest finally clapped and signaled the closing prayer.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

I turned away . . . feeling my heart finally shatter as the cheers echoer around me celebrating the new couple. The wedding died down, including the reception, with time feeling like a blur for me. I hadn't realized the time passed until I had to bid the couple a heart dropping farewell as they set off to their honeymoon. I made sure I said goodbye from afar, not bothering to even look at them in the eye. Naruto just gave me a sad smile, his arm around Hinata, confirming Sasuke's ultimate fear.

"I'll see you guys around."

"Take care of yourself Sasuke." She whispered, her voice still music to my ears.

Then they whisked away, to start their new chapter in their life.

Throwing my suit jacket over my shoulders, I began the long walk home.

"And the song birds keep singing, like they know the score. And I love you, I love you, I love you. Like never before. ." I sang quietly, with tears streaming my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>The song used for the insipiration of this story: Songbird-Fleetwood Mac<strong>

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Feelings? Thoughts? Issues?**

**Let me know :D**

**-Okaami-chin~**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I love you, I love you, I love you**

**Pairings: Post SasuxHina, and Established NaruxHina**

**Future fic based in the modern world**

**Background: Sasuke and Hinata used to date throughout thier past college years. They met over coffee, while Sasuke was busy typing up paper work. Still hot tempered as ever, he found Hinata's prescense slightly annoying when they first met. But as they continue to indirectly meet over coffee, Sasuke knew Hinata had changed greatly. Her meekness now forgotten, with confidence brimming through her features.**

**And Sasuke knew by then, he was falling in love with her. And eventually after a great deal of wooing, Sasuke got the girl. But it took a turn for the worst.**

**Sasuke's mother died, throwing him in a depression. Hinata ever so patient, was helping Sasuke to get better.**

**But then Sasuke started to drink, and get violent. And he knew that his life was over, when he hit Hinata in a fit of drunken rage.**

**Fast forward: Sasuke now 3 years sober, now recieved a letter in the mail**

**It was Naruto's and Hinata's wedding. . . His longtime bestfriend, and the love of his life getting married.**

**And Sasuke, felt his heart break.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>On My Mind Before I Lay to Sleep<strong>_

* * *

><p>When Sasuke returned home, he already felt drained and empty. His body already heavy like stone, he trudged to his sofa, with his hands pulling off his tie and suit. He tossed it behind his back, not caring where it landed. He flopped on the sofa, fisting the pillows over his eyes, to block out all the light. He tried to relax, but it felt inevitable. Just the whole emotional rollercoaster he experienced this night was enough to probably keep him awake all night.<p>

But enough thinking about it, he told himself. It was already past, just try not to think about it so much.

He wanted to sleep

And to forget.

But before his eyes finally fell, he caught a glimpse of Hinata's face. It was the face he saw at the wedding. But something looked off.

Hinata . . . why d-do you look . . . so . . sa-zzzzzzzzzzz

Hinata . . .

Sasuke fell asleep fitfully, with a lone tear escaping his eye.

* * *

><p>Hinata, on the other hand, lay wide awake, with her eyes tiredly staring at the ceiling. She groggily looked around her, to see that she was in her hotel room. When she sat up, she was aware of the slight soreness that came over her. Through her neck down to her center of her legs, she felt the stiffness lessen slightly, as she sat herself upright.<p>

She looked to Naruto, who was sleeping next to her, with his arm over her waist protectively. Hinata pulled the spare sheet from under Naruto, and gave him a quick kiss to his cheek. Like it was normal, Naruto smiled sleepily and turned over, letting Hinata free.

Hinata, felt her body be filled with the sudden wave of fear and anxiety.

She hastily wrapped the sheet around her naked form and quickly retreated to the other side of the room with slight difficulty.

The pain between her legs proved to be another difficult feat, making her crumble to the floor nearest to the couch.

She pulled herself up, and curled to a ball, tears filling her eyes.

But she didn't know why she was feeling like this. This fear, of being near, and being claimed by her husband. Her Naruto, her husband. She consented, and she honestly felt loved under Naruto;s soft and kind blue eyes.

It felt so right, being with him, but this feeling of the aftershocks, is too overwhelming.

Why? Why am I feeling like this?

She tried to keep her cries silent, trying to keep from waking Naruto. But it was hard.

But the more Hinata thought about, she felt like knew what the problem was. It was probably the nerves from her family pressures. After all she was to take over the family business after the honeymoon. Her father, still a bit wary of Naruto, and the possible pressure of having an heir straight away.

"Hinata? Hinata where are you?"

Hinata sat up from the couch, rubbing her eyes furiously, to hide her tears.

"Naruto?"

Naruto was now in his boxers, looking at Hinata with worry, his lip tight with concern.

"What's wrong baby? Are you okay? I was scared I did something wrong, when you weren't next to me!" He rushed out, his hands over his head.

Hinata pulled him to the couch, and placed her body under him again. "I just needed to think for a bit, and well I'm too sore to actually move back to the bed Naruto."

Its true. . . on both accounts

Naruto smiled shyly, and rubbed his neck, giving him the chance to look over his handiwork, by pulling off the sheet that was covering her body.

"Well sorry, if I was rough last night. . . but that was amazing. But why are you crying?" He asked quietly, his fingers trailing over her face, giving a slow kiss to her lips

"Just some insecurities got the best of me, I had a freak out moment. . " She admitted, her voice low and quiet

Naruto felt her nuzzle her head against his bare chest, he sighed and rubbed her back, giving her some comfort.

"It's ok, but there's nothing you should be insecure about now. You have me, and we are happy. Take things one at a time.

Hinata silently agreed, finally feeling some rest ease on her, her eyes droopy.

"I love you Hinata don't forget that. Sleep now."

She heard his words, and her lips quirked into a smile, as she was floating to her dream world. But before she lost all control . . . she felt her body shake.

A fluttering glimpse of a raven haired man crossed her mind. Then she was asleep soundly.

* * *

><p>Sasuke, spent the next week, walking around like a zombie. To throw his mind off from everything, he dived headfirst, pushing himself through his work. His coworkers knew better than to cross him at his current state. They were too scared to be under the daring gaze of the Uchiha leader.<p>

Kiba Inuzuka his closest, friend was concerned. He kept seeing his friend, come to work, with bags under his eyes, his body slightly thinning, and his appetite for anything diminishing.

He knew this is Sasuke's new way of coping. Though if Kiba had to wieigh his options on which was a preferred state for a depressed Sasuke, it was a tough call.

Either have his friend shit-faced drunk, or have his friend slowly waste his way through overworking himself. Kiba would chose the latter, afterall it was the safer choice to avoid a possible dangerous and irratic Sasuke.

But enough was enough! He was not going to allow his best mate fall toward a lower stage of his life.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke was going through another set of papers, but before a booming voice caught his attention. He turned to see Kiba fuming, his eyes steely.

"What?"

Kiba groaned and slapped a hand over his face, "Damn it, grab your stuff, we are going to have a nice little drink."

He walked over Sasuke's desk, and pulled him to his feet, only to have Sasuke fighting back. Sasuke slapped his hands away, and returned to his seat, pushing his hair back.

"I gotta get some work done."

Kiba slammed his fist down Sasuke's desk, making the papers shake, and the table rattle. Sasuke, met his friends angry gaze, and Sasuke's eyes hardened.

"Bull shit Sasuke, " Kiba growled, "Your work is three months ahead of schedule, you are done for the next three months! I need you to pull your shit together! This is driving you to the bitter grave!"

"Yeah and so what if! What if I want to do that to myself! Tell me Kiba! I can't waste myself away with alcohol, look at where it got me! I rather waste myself at work! At least its productive in my life!"

Kiba sighed, and gripped his friend's shoulder; he knew that he pushed Sasuke about drinking. He felt really bad about even suggesting an idea that was already bad to start with.

"Sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean it like that." Kiba said quietly, his voice low.

Sasuke shrugged it off, his hand rubbing his eyes, breathing deeply, "Okay. Sorry for blowing up, and I guess you are right, I do need a break."

Kiba helped his friend stand, and they were now walking out of the corporate building, with the wind biting harshly against their cheeks. They pulled thier coats tighter around them, as they hailed a taxi. Though it was silent between them, they have yet decided on a destination.

"Where to Kiba?"

"How about we hit it up Kakashi's jazz bar?"

"No alcohol?"

"Nope. It's you, me a couple of ramen orders and listening to some sweet jazz to take the edge off."

Sasuke sighed, and felt a smile tug his lips, "That I can do."

"That's my boy Sasuke!"

Sasuke, smirked, and let his head hit the back of the seat, his eyes trained on the blue and grey sky.

Maybe . . . just tonight, I can feel alive.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata had finally left the airport, feeling refreshed and rejuvenated to take on the world as a married couple. Naruto let a very happy Hinata back to his new apartment, where they would be living in for awhile.<p>

Despite the slight emotional nights they had shared, Naruto truly felt that his bond with Hinata as his new wife felt stronger than ever. And he was thankful that Hinata was voicing the same feeling.

After unpacking and constant motion, later left them drained off energy.

"Hmmm? Hey Hinata, wanna go out somewhere?"

Hinata rolled on her stomach, her eyes speaking curiosity under Naruto's gaze. "Why not? How about Kakashi's? We haven't been there in a while."

Naruto perked up under his old friend's name, and he was already up from the bed, trying to look for something to wear. Hinata was laughing at his excited gesture, and decided to take her time in getting ready.

"Come on! Hinata! I remember its Miso Ramen Monday!"

"Coming! Coming!" She laughed, letting herself be dragged by Naruto out the door and out into the streets of Konoha City.

And off they were heading to their destination. Kakashi's Jazz and Ramen bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to my two first reviewers :D uchihasasuke9 and MissLuppi and to everyone else who had alerter of favorited my story for giving the courage to continue this story!<strong>

**Its a good feeling to have this story acknowledged, and I appreciate that.**

**Next Time: The Voice**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Well here's another :D Hope you guys like it**

**Pairings: SasuxHina, and Established NaruxHina**

**Future fic based in the modern world**

**Background: Sasuke and Hinata used to date throughout thier past college years. They met over coffee, while Sasuke was busy typing up paper work. Still hot tempered as ever, he found Hinata's prescense slightly annoying when they first met. But as they continue to indirectly meet over coffee, Sasuke knew Hinata had changed greatly. Her meekness now forgotten, with confidence brimming through her features.**

**And Sasuke knew by then, he was falling in love with her. And eventually after a great deal of wooing, Sasuke got the girl. But it took a turn for the worst.**

**Sasuke's mother died, throwing him in a depression. Hinata ever so patient, was helping Sasuke to get better.**

**But then Sasuke started to drink, and get violent. And he knew that his life was over, when he hit Hinata in a fit of drunken rage.**

**Fast forward: Sasuke now 3 years sober, now recieved a letter in the mail**

**It was Naruto's and Hinata's wedding. . . His longtime bestfriend, and the love of his life getting married.**

**And Sasuke, felt his heart break.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Voice<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Kiba left the cab 20 minutes later, looking straight ahead of the café. It was actually more of a quiet joint, so it wasn't elaborate of flashy. It was oh so subtle, and very discreet. You would have to look twice to actually see that it was an entertainment café for people looking for some peace and some quiet chats. Perfect for catching up with old friends.<p>

Sasuke and Kiba strode into the café with the bell chiming as the door closed shut. The chef looked at them both before giving them warm smiles.

It was Teuchi, the best ramen maker in the city so far. He offered them the best seats near the center of the stage and requested their orders.

"And it's on the house Kiba, Sasuke. After all you did help me, built this shop anyways. And of course Naruto too."

Sasuke cringed at Naruto's name, but kept a smile on his face, "Uh yes of course, and thank you. I'll have one large Miso Ramen please."

Kiba scrunched his nose up, smelling the sweet soup coming from the back, "Make that two please."

Teuchi bowed and smiled, "20 minutes and I'll have your order."

As the ramen maker backed away in the kitchen, Kiba and Sasuke slouched back into their seats, sipping some light beer, well beer for Kiba, and coke for Sasuke. The band that consisted of 4 young talented males, were playing some soft jazz, making the atmosphere comfortable for Sasuke.

Kiba watched Sasuke slowly, and seeing that Sasuke had relaxed for a moment, why not start a conversation.

"So hey Sasuke, how about you and me go ahead and show these guys what a real show looks like." Kiba wiggled his eyebrows. He threw his arm around Sasuke's shoulder, his other arm making a sweeping motion making Sasuke's eyes follow.

Sasuke tensed but tried to play it off by shrugging, "Well, right now I'm not so up for it."

"Why not? You are talented, an eligible bachelor, and well you are a sexy beast, why not flaunt it off with some music and some serenading of the ladies?" He ended with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and playfully, punched his friend in the shoulder, "Why not you then Kiba? Or are you going to be shy with your tail in between your legs."

Kiba scoffed, and pushed himself off his seat, and turned to the band boys. He snapped his fingers to bring the pianist forward, and whispered in his ear. The pianist had a sly grin on his face, and hastily went back to his piano to get ready with the song of Kiba's choice.

Sasuke leaned back in his seat, his eyes and his smirk, watching Kiba trying to show off. "Let's see your skills dog boy!"

"Shut up, asshole! I'll show you! Hit it!"

The drum line had started, with the bass thumping, with Kiba slightly bouncing at the music.

But before he can utter out the lyrics, booing can be heard from Sasuke, which made Kiba choke up, and miss the first verse of the song.

"Ugh! Forget it then! UCHIHA SASUKE! IMMA KILL YOU!" Kiba hollered, making Sasuke and the whole café roar with laughter.

Kiba blushed and flopped down from the stage and trudge to the table where Sasuke was trying to stifle his laughter. "You got some nice skills Kiba."

"Shut up . . ."

"How about I step it up?" Sasuke said cockily. As he made his way into the stage, another chime was heard, making known that another customer had entered.

Yet, instead of someone quiet, it was someone boisterous and loud, only belonging to one person.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! OLD-MAN WHERE ARE YOU? I WANT RAMEN!"

Sasuke, stopped in his tracks, and turned slowly, his hands shaking against the rail.

"Naruto-kun, you have to be quiet, there are people eating!" A soft, reprimanding voice was calling after Naruto. Sasuke, held his hand over his heart, trying not to look back.

But it's no use, I'm going to sing, and she's going to be hearing!

He looked at Kiba, who looked at him with concern, his mouth making a silent conversation, 'Just try! Just one song!'

Sasuke wanted to yell otherwise but he didn't want to make a bigger scene with Naruto and Hinata just a couple tables away already ordering their meal. Kiba had a better idea, he knew that Sasuke wasn't going to back down, but he wanted Sasuke to feel a bit more confident.

He motioned for Sasuke to look at him, by waving his arms wildly over his head. Sasuke looked up and saw a Country Gentleman City hat flying toward his head. He caught it swiftly and placed it over his head, with the bill covering his eyes.

It matched his suit, and was jet black colored, and since the lighting is adjusted so that the audience is dazzled by the low lights, instead of the singer, everything was now perfect for Sasuke to sing with confidence.

Hinata and Naruto, were chatting quietly, with the exception of loud slurping noises that Naruto kept making while he was eating. But there was Hinata wiping his face, with smile on her face.

"You really gotta slow down, I swear Naruto, and you will choke on your ramen!" She chided gently, but she knew that Naruto's obsession for ramen, was on a whole new level.

"Pssh, Hinata! Its noodles, it's not like I can- ACK! *COUGH* * COUGH*!" Naruto started to hack, punching his chest to get the noodles down. Everyone was now looking at them once more, unsure if they should help out or not. Hinata was about to panic, but saw Naruto take quick actions and guzzle down water to help with his throat. But by the time he did, Hinata had her eyebrows raised and her mouth curled into a disappointed frown.

"Do you see my point now honey?" She said oh so sickenly sweet. Naruto chuckled nervously and tried to avoid his wife's watchful stare

Okaaay, slow down the food Naruto, she will kill you before the noodles do.

Hinata shook her head and sighed, "My god Naruto."

"Ahem! Testing, testing, 1,2,3~, uh is this damn thing even working?"

Naruto and Hinata swiveled in their seats, to look at the stage, their eyes staring at the man who held a mic in his hand.

Hinata was listening in closely, feeling light shudders crawl around her body, making her cheeks flushed. She heard hisvoice from somewhere, but she pushed it aside. It just sounded so husky, so deep and bold. Naruto was dubious, but still felt a light dislike, at the man who was now speaking at the mic.

"Uh ok. Hello everyone, its good to see some familiar faces and some new ones around this joint." It was a light chuckle, but Hinata was hanging on every word, feeling a burn coil in her stomach.

"Anyways, a shout out to my good friend Kakashi, and someone needs to put this old man out of his misery! And let me take over his business, so this thing can really be a party!" He joked when he saw Kakashi leaning against the manger's doorway with a kind smile on his face. "Kidding old man!"

The people laughed, knowing about Kakashi's seemingly old age. But nonetheless were anxious to hear this 'masked' man sing to them.

Sasuke aka the hat covered man, took a seat at the stool in the middle of the stage and sat down, with the mic in his hands.

"This is for all the ladies out there, if you want to meet me, hit me up later?" He said with a smirk on his face, knowing fully well that his mouth was visible, and that he can hear the sighs of some ladies coming from the tables around him.

**"( AN ORIGINAL SONG CREATED BY ME, I HAVE RIGHTS TO THIS SONG!) The Voice, hit it!"**

_Ohhh, ohhhh yeaaaaah!_

_Sitting alone with a drink in my head,_

_I swear I was buzzed, but my mind was dead._

_Just looking to the left and I swear_

_I just saw the most beautiful girl, in the world ohhhh~_

His baritone voice came out in slow waves, though a bit shaky. His hands gripped the microphone tighter, slowly letting his repressed feelings come out.

Kiba sat back, and watched in wonder, How on earth can you make a song feel so powerful Sasuke?

The girls at the café were letting out whistles and cheers of adoration, which made Sasuke grin wider, and his voice hitting a low note.

Hinata watched with her hands folded underneath her chin, her body leaning forward with her eyes closed smiling.

_I'll walk to your side, and Let my voice do the talking,_

_Let her body feel like falling, (down yeah)_

_With my lips to your ear, I will whisper sweet nothings_

_Let your heart beat fast,_

_Though my words should last_

_Just let my voice, make you mine!_

Sasuke kept his voice steady, as he knew that the chorus spoke his still lingering emotions for the young woman who just sat a few tables away. His voice became louder, yet gentle not to sound scratchy, but true to his melancholy way of singing.

_Just listen, Just listen!_

_Just listen, just listen closely baby uh!_

Naruto was looking keenly at the man, his eyes watching him, hoping to see something. He didn't know what, but he didn't like it one bit.

But he looked over to his wife, who was humming along, obviously enjoying herself. He wanted to scowl, but he knew better than let his emotions get the better of him.

They were married, its not like he should get that jealous again! He was over that stage of his life just a year ago!

"Liking the music baby?" He asked, his hand intertwining with hers.

He sighed in relief, when she squeezed back, "He is a good singer, so much emotion, but I guess that's why there's a good reputation around Kakashi's."

An honest answer, like he couldn't expect any less from Hinata. He smiled, and finally decided to give the song another chance.

_I circle closer to her, my hands leaving goose bumps in wake_

_My breath on your neck, I can feel you shake (yeah, yeah)_

_In my hold, and take your last breath alone_

_Let my words be the one to make you break, and breathe me in!_

_Just close your eyes, and listen closely_

_I'll be at your side yeaah, and Let my voice do the talking,_

_Let her body feel like falling, (down yeah)_

_With my lips to your ear, I will whisper sweet nothings_

_Let your heart beat fast,_

_Though my words should last_

_Just let my voice, make you mine!_

_Just listen, Just listen!_

_Just listen, just listen closely baby yeah yeaah~_

Loud cheers were heard, and Sasuke could finally breathe again. The cheers made him felt better, till he heard whoops and loud cries from Naruto and Hinata, which made him feel like he should crawl away.

"Uh yeah, well I hope you enjoy that, and well have a goodnight everyone!"

He jumped down the stage, and dragged Kiba out the bar. But as he literally ran out the door, his hat blew off his head from the wind. Sasuke looked back, trying to reach out and grab it, but it blew away.

No! Damn it!

As time stood still, Hinata and looked up to see the man leave, but as the hat floated away, her mouth dropped and a gasp was released.

No wonder the voice sounded familiar!

Sasuke's body was still facing the interior of the café, and his eyes locked on Hinata's, and he choked. But before Hinata can say, or call out to Sasuke, he already turned away, trying to be nonchalant.

He gave a curt wave before disappearing out into the night.

Sasuke. . .

Sasuke on the other hand, suddenly felt something else hit him with full force. As much as he wanted to avoid her gaze, it just felt right looking into them once more.

Hopefully it's the last time I'd have to do that.

But he remembered when he looked over to Naruto at the café, his face was angry almost seething. And as much as he wants to deny and respect his comrade, Sasuke felt a lot better seeing Naruto get all riled up of just a song.

Sasuke smiled into the night, with his eyes closed.

So there you have it the 1st indirect confrontation within a span of a week for Sasuke and Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha any ideas? Probably for the possible and mutual reconnection of Sasuke and Hinata?<strong>

**AND BTW: THE SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER, WAS AN ORIGNAL SONG CREATED BY ME! I have all rights to this song, so enough,.**

**And feedback is nice :D Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**And I love you, I love you, I love you**_

* * *

><p>I just hit 10+ reviews :) in a span of 3 days, which is the most I have gotten ever! So time to recognize the people that alertedfavorite/and reviewed!

**Sallyride**: Haha that song was a original and Im glad you liked it though!

**Pssh**: Well I think I forgot to get into detail, that Sasuke's face couldn't be seen by Naruto or Hinata, or the people in the café. Only Kiba knows, since he gave the hat to Sasuke. But yeah well Naruto also has his flaws too, jealousy I believe is normal sometimes. Especially in newly married men, when it comes to guys who are single and have talent. On a later note, Naruto did win Hinata over with some of his own talents (which I will have on a later chapter) :D but thanks for the review!

**uchihasasuke9**: Thank you!

**Unmia**: Sorry to disappoint, but I have _more good and bad moments_ for all parties, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke and others, but keep reading you will be surprised.

**Where's my keys**: Thank you for your suggestion, and will be noted/added in :D Thank you!

DragonKnight15: Thank you my good friend, for taking the time to check out my new story!

**Cha Aegis**: Thank you for your criticism!

_**AND ATTENTION, REREAD CHAPTER 1 for changes due to copyrighted song lyrics. Just reread it and listen to Songbird by Fleetwood Mac for the wedding song. And again thank you Cha Aegis, and TheRealGoodyTwoShoes for pointing that out. **_

_**And Attention! again chapter 3 song lyrics was a complete orignal song work created by me! So to anyone saying its copyrighted, it is not. **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pairings: Post - SasuxHina, and Established NaruxHina - present time<em>**

**_Future fic based in the modern world_**

* * *

><p><strong>Background: Sasuke and Hinata used to date throughout their past college years. They met over coffee, while Sasuke was busy typing up paper work. Still hot tempered as ever, he found Hinata's presence slightly annoying when they first met. But as they continue to indirectly meet over coffee, Sasuke knew Hinata had changed greatly. Her meekness now forgotten, with confidence brimming through her features.<strong>

**And Sasuke knew by then, he was falling in love with her. And eventually after a great deal of wooing, Sasuke got the girl. But it took a turn for the worst.**

**Sasuke's mother died, throwing him in a depression. Hinata ever so patient, was helping Sasuke to get better.**

**But then Sasuke started to drink, and get violent. And he knew that his life was over, when he hit Hinata in a fit of drunken rage.**

**Fast forward: Sasuke now 3 years sober, now received a letter in the mail**

**It was Naruto's and Hinata's wedding. . . His longtime best friend, and the love of his life getting married.**

**And Sasuke, felt his heart break**

* * *

><p>Trying Again<p>

"I'm telling you Sasuke, that blond chick over there?" Kiba pointed down at the window of thier building. His finger pointing down at the shop on 3rd street.

"Enough Kiba, I'm tired of you trying to hook me up with chicks!" Sasuke groaned in frustration, his hands trying not to crumple an important piece of document that he had to sign. Kiba, once again decided to make his presence known by coming into Sasuke's office, and make his job to annoy the living hell out of his good friend.

It's been roughly 3 weeks, since the Sasuke had sang his original song at the café, and three weeks that Uzumaki's hadn't been seen.

Even though it was a fairly small city, Sasuke found it surprising, that he hadn't seen them around lately. Surely he would see them at the Kakashi's for ramen, but even as Sasuke went back a couple times for dinner, he hadn't seen them. But even with that long period of time, it didn't exempt him from escaping his friend's antics.

"I'm telling you Sasuke, that blond chick at 3rd street is totally into you!" Kiba exasperated, his hands over his head, trying not to strangle Sasuke for missing out on a good opportunity. "Every time we go grab our coffee in the morning she is always there, with her eyes all over you. And when you are looking at her she is blushing."

"I hardly notice a blond at the coffee shop, and IM pretty sure I'm just enjoying the pictures they have there!"

"Enjoying the blonde view *cough*." Kiba snorted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat, "Kiba, she is not into me! Damn it! You are so acting like a teenager!"

"I resent that Uchiha, since she is regular at Uso's coffee shop, and you are a regular at Uso's coffee shop, it's like a sign!" Kiba explained, with a smirk at his lips. "Why not just try?"

Sasuke scoffed, and made his hand have a shooing motion, "There are a lot of regulars there, and I'm no exception. But to amuse you, I'll stop by tomorrow, and well I'll talk to her. Then I'll say if she is 'into me or not'. "

Kiba howled, "OH YEAH! Sasuke my man, you are getting laid TONIGHT!"

Sasuke eyes narrowed and he cleared his throat, "You do realize that you are being too loud, and people can hear you! And no I don't plan to bed her you ass! And enough with this nonsense, and get back to work Inuzuka!"

* * *

><p>The Following Morning<p>

Lips were pressed against the paper cup, fingers thumping rhythmically against the table, eyes closed in anticipation.

A sharp exhale was released, as the bell chime rung, signaling yet another customer.

You watch, with a smile on your lips, appreciating the person that just walked in.

Trying not to look like a stalker, eyes wandered across the coffee shop, taking in the sights for the umpth time. But it was nice to know that 'it' made another appearance yet again for the umpth time this week.

You hadn't realized that body got closer, your mouth trying to fight off a happy grin. You didnt acknowledge him, giving off the 'Im floating in my mind, please dont bother me' face. He quietly took a seat, with a donut in his mouth, and another in his hand and a nervous grin on his face.

Too cute. She thought.

She tried to play if off, by preparing to leave, but then the man was already starting to say things.

"You know, I'd hate to have to eat something so sweet alone, you know?" He chuckled. "One for me, one for you, in this nice table for two." He sang at the end, making you laugh a little.

You coolly, smiled and returned to your seat, your eyes playful and full of mirth. He was grinning too, but looked obviously nervous.

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to accept random pastries from strangers, much less nameless strangers." She replied as if rehearsed. Its too bad she wanted to tease him a litt, but to her eyes, it was just adorable.

He choked, and blushed, and sighed, "Well – I- ! Ugh . . . never mind. Pleased to meet you, I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

The young blond sat forward, with her hands pressed under her chin, "Pleased to meet you Uchiha-kun, I'm, Sunagakare Temari."

"Sorry if I looked like a- uh whatever, please anyways accept this donut as a token of a crappy apology." Sasuke said with his voice slightly shaking, not used to doing this type of thing. "I didnt know I bought two, " he added lamely.

Temari smiled warmly, taking the donut, and biting off a piece, "Mmm I accept your apology, but it's about time I apologized too, for making you nervous."

"Me nervous? Psh!" Sasuke joked nervously.

Temari quirked a slender brow, and the smile never leaving her lips, "Uh huh I thought so. Haha well anyway, I have to run though."

Sasuke face frowned, and sighed his hands fiddling on the table, "Uh well Im not holding you."

Temari really didn't want to leave, but well time wasn't on her side today.

There's always tomorrow. She thought happily.

She reached in her bag, and that's when Sasuke's mind started to wander off. Sasuke was in his own world, looking through possible scenarios in his head, before finding out a paper had slid into his hand, before the blond disappeared out of his sight with a chime from the door.

Sasuke looked in the paper in curiosity, and fist pumped. He reached inside his jeans pocket and pulled out his cell phone, pressing speed dial.

"What?" Kiba growled in annoyance, "If you are just going to yell at me again then-"

"She's into me." Sasuke smirked and he hung up before Kiba can reply.

* * *

><p>Author Note: And there we have Sasuke moving a bit forward :) And its likely that Temari will play a bigger role in this story.<p>

Sunugakare - is the japanese name for the Sand Village. Eh I was too lazy to make up a real name for her haha.

And how did you guys like it? Too sappy? too wierd?

Let me know!

Next Chapter: Problems, and even Bigger Problems


	5. Chapter 5

And I love you, I love you, I love you

* * *

><p>Pairings: SasuxHina, and Established NaruxHina<p>

Future fic based in the modern world

* * *

><p><strong>Background: Sasuke and Hinata used to date throughout thier past college years. They met over coffee, while Sasuke was busy typing up paper work. Still hot tempered as ever, he found Hinata's prescense slightly annoying when they first met. But as they continue to indirectly meet over coffee, Sasuke knew Hinata had changed greatly. Her meekness now forgotten, with confidence brimming through her features. <strong>

**And Sasuke knew by then, he was falling in love with her. And eventually after a great deal of wooing, Sasuke got the girl. B****ut it took a turn for the worst. **

**Sasuke's mother died, throwing him in a depression. Hinata ever so patient, was helping Sasuke to get better. **

**But then Sasuke started to drink, and get violent. ****And he knew that his life was over, when he hit Hinata in a fit of drunken rage. **

**Fast forward: Sasuke now 3 years sober, now recieved a letter in the mail **

**It was Naruto's and Hinata's wedding. . . His longtime bestfriend, and the love of his life getting married.**

**And Sasuke, felt his heart break.**

* * *

><p>*Italizce - Flash Back*<p>

Forgot to mention: Sasuke – 24, Kiba -24, Temari – 23 Hinata – 23 Naruto - 24

* * *

><p><em><strong>Problems, and Even Bigger Problems<strong>_

Sasuke was holding that familiar card in his hands, twiddling with it, sighing for the umpth time this day. He threw the car down, next to the phone, biting his pen, unsure on what to do. He glanced the calendar, inwardly cursing his stupidity.

_Its been a week. . . and I haven't called her yet._

Sasuke's eyes were storming, really unsure what his next move should be.

But his thoughts trailed off, thinking about his past conversation with Kiba.

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you mean you haven't called her yet?" Kiba shouted in horror, his palms slapping over his forehead. Sasuke groaned and slammed his head against the table, making papers jump. <em>

"_So what if I didn't?" He mumbled. _

_Kiba paced the floor, his arms crossed, "You haven't called her in a week, just because?"_

"_I chickened out?"_

"_NO SHIT!" Sasuke sighed, he ran a head through his spiky hair, shaking as he did so. He picked up the card from his drawer and looked at it. "And I cant believe you didn't go back to Uso's the day after! Even if she gave you her number, you should have at least still see her every day to get rid of the awkwardness! God I swear Sasuke you are such a friggin-"_

_Maybe I shouldn't have done this. . . Sasuke mused sadly. Kiba looked down on Sasuke seeing his friends distressed face. _

"_Dude, I know you are scared, but what do you have got to lose?" Kiba nearly shouted, pleading his friend to see it from his side. Kiba wanted Sasuke to get better, not crawl up I his walls and refused to try again. "And making her wait for a week too? That's hurts, especially IF THE CHICK GIVE YOU HER NUMBER!" _

_Kiba shook his head, and sat on Sasuke's deck, not caring if he knocked down papers. He couldn't care less, this is his friend. A friend that really needs a slight subtle push to the right direction. _

"_Listen Sasuke, as much heartbreak goes, you gotta look at your options. One, you can wallow in self pain, or enjoy life again by starting fresh! And as far as I know, Temari is probably the best choice for you. Forget Hinata!"_

* * *

><p>"Why does that asshole always have to be right?"<p>

Sasuke looked at the card and ripped it, tossing in the trash. He stood up and picked up his jacket, walking out of his office.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Temari sat in the coffee shop with her usual coffee in hand. Her eyes bored, constantly looking at the clock, hoping the time moved faster so she can get back to work.<p>

And frankly she was annoyed.

Cling!

She chose to ignore the chime, and work on her phone, checking her heavily tight schedule. She bit her lip, and groaned in distaste.

"Tight schedule?"

A shadow hovered over her, and Temari insticintly had a familiar feeling toward the husky voice.

She gritted her teeth, trying to keep the slight anger and hurt from escaping her throat," It was nice to finally hear your voice Uchiha."

Sasuke grimaced at her harsh voice, and stood a steady step back, "Uh about that. . ."

Temari looked at the time, and finally saw the indicator to leave. Afterall work was just in an hour. She stood to gather her stuff, but was halted by Sasuke's hand on her wrist.

"Wait a minute, I need to apologize for not calling." Sasuke rushed out, hoping that Temari would not go away.

Temari pulled her wrist away, and pushed him back, "Hey don't touch me. Goodbye Uchiha, dont bother."

Sasuke's hand went limply at his side, his eyes showing sadness. "Look I'm sorry alright, its just a bit of a rough year lately and I've been busy lately. . ."

Temari stopped and turned around her glare still in her eyes, and raised her slender brow, "Oh and that's your big excuse not to call me? Or not even bothering to show up the day after?"

Her voice was steadily getting higher, but she was just so frustrated at the guy. She did had this attraction toward him, and when they finally had a chance to even squeeze in a tiny conversation, he disappears for a week. And she gave him her number for heaven's sake!

"I notice a lot of small things Sasuke. . .but when you didnt call, it just screams rejection. At least tell me straight up honest that you are not interested, instead of leading me on."

It should have been obvious, that she wanted to hear from him sooner.

Sasuke winced, and his hands forming into fists, knowing the shame in side him was increasing, "Please, just please, let me have a chance to explain myself. But I guess I can say that Im just-"

Sasuke was struggling a way to say his feelings, but again cut short. He cursed his mouth, for not being able to articulate his feelings through. By this time Temari.

She looked at him with pity, and sighed, "Okay, sorry that was a bit harsh. But I was honestly disappointed I didn't get a call sooner. But_ I really got to go_."

She was just about to be out the door, before looking over her shoulder, to see Sasuke sigh and walked back to the table. He frowned to see the lone untouch coffee in the table. He picked up and took a long chug, his eyes opening in suprise pulling the cup away and staring at it.

It was his usual coffee order, Sweetned Coffee with a bit of Cinnamon. His other hand tight on his phone, he muttered to himself.

"She does notice the little things. . . included my favorite order."

* * *

><p>Bzzt Bzzzt<p>

She opened her eyes, groggy from sleeping on the train to work. She reached in to her jeans, and flipped her phone open.

Reading the text twice at the seemingly unknown, she couldnt help but let out a little annoyed growl.

_Why does it occur to his thick skull that he should've done this way earlier before I yelled at him?_

She re-read the text oncemore, and placed her phone in her jacket pocket not in the mood to reply.

_It wasnt ideal, but . . . maybe he is just trying._

_**Recieved Text 10:15**_

_**I may have not called, but it doesnt mean I didnt think about you all week. **_

* * *

><p>Sasuke sent the text, once he thought it would be enough for the two of them to calm down. Afterall, they did make quite a scene. Sasuke talked to Kiba after through the phone, with Kiba only telling Sasuke it was just karma. And that meant Sasuke missed his chance, of getting a real new start.<p>

He looked at his phone, to find no immediate reply, making him frown a bit more. Knowing that she wont even bother, he turned his cell silent, and walked toward Konohakagure Corp, hoping his work would put of fhis thoughts on Temari.

* * *

><p>"Temari? Temari? TEMARI?"<p>

Temari was roughly shook out of her daze, making her head slam against the wall of her cubicle, her eyes watering.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" The voice cried in panic, belonging to the one and only . . .

"Hinata! Relax im fine!" Temari groaned out, rubbing the back of her head, feeling a slight bump swelling. Hinata was standing nervously, unsure whether to flee the office and return with an ice pack. Temari waved off her pain, and adjusted her clothes, looking professional as she should be, instead of focusing on her thoughts.

"I promise, I am okay. " She said calmly, adjusting her glasses. With her hands folded calmly, she looked at Hinata with a folder in her hand. "So what is it?"

Hinata shrugged, looking at Temari knowingly, "Well you have been looking and been acting wierd this past week. First you were all happy, and practically glowing, and then the next couple of days after, you have been mopey and grouchy that you technically scared our client!"

Temari winced, and ran a shakey hand through her face letting out a long exhale, "Damn . . . I-I didn't know I was that out of it . . . Sorry Hinata."

Hinata grinned, and slid next to Temari, who had taken a seat in the sofa. Hinata looked at Temari up and down, poked Temari on the cheek, "Is it because of some one that you recently met a week ago?"

Temari's eyes widened, and babbles came out of her mouth trying to divert Hinata from digging into her conversation.

"N-no! No! Definitely not!"

"Liar!"

"Hinata please! Let's just forget this!"

"NO! I deserve the right to know!"

"*Sigh* Hinata!"

"Please!"

"Okay! Okay! There was someone!" Temari practically yelled, her eyes closed in annoyance trying to supress the urge to strangle her slightly nosey friend. Hinata smiled in victory, knowing that Temari would eventually spill the details.

"It was the guy at the coffee shop right?" She guessed, and when Temari solemnly nodded, Hinata couldnt help but feel slight nostalgia. Afterall, she met . . .Sasuke there.

Temari leaned back into seat, and groaned, "Stupid. . . And yes its at the coffee shop on 3rd street. That asshole. But it doesnt matter anymore, he is not interested."

Hinata suddenly felt awkward to ask, "What's his name?"

"It's Uch-"

**BEEP! YOU HAVE 3 UNHEARD VOICEMAILS**

Temari stood up and reached into her phone looking at the screen. She contemplated whether to answer it or not. Choosing the latter, she shut her phone off once more before returning to her desk.

"I'm guessing we will talk later?" Hinata asked gently, knowing now it wouldnt be best to continue seeing Temari's face turneed stony and quiet.

"Yeah . . ." Temari said, her voice trailing off.

Hinata stood and brushed off her skirt, and walked quietly out of Temari's small office, leaving Temari to her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Beep! Where are you Temari?<strong>

_**End of Message.**_

**Beep! Damn it! Where are you? You have to-**

_**End of Message.**_

**Beep! Hey . . . It's Uchiha Sasuke . . . I know you wouldn't probably want to hear from me, but . . . well I just want to say I'm sorry.. And well I'm hoping I can see you again, since well you have my number now. . still I meant what I said during that text. *Sigh* Goodbye.**

_**End of Message**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A<strong>__**uthor Note: Well now there is a shocker :) Hinata and Temari working together. . .haha oh what fun!**_

_**Any thoughts? **_

_**Next Time: Another Chance.**_


	6. Chapter 6

And I love you, I love you, I love you

**Pairings: SasuxHina, and Established NaruxHina**

**Future fic based in the modern world**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Before we continue on with the story, I have a couple of announcements.<em>**

**_-You guys techinically missed one chapter, so I highly suggest for you guys to reread chapter 5 before reading this chapter!_**

**_-And I hope you guys enjoyed this one!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Background: Sasuke and Hinata used to date throughout thier past college years. They met over coffee, while Sasuke was busy typing up paper work. Still hot tempered as ever, he found Hinata's prescense slightly annoying when they first met. But as they continue to indirectly meet over coffee, Sasuke knew Hinata had changed greatly. Her meekness now forgotten, with confidence brimming through her features. <strong>

**And Sasuke knew by then, he was falling in love with her. And eventually after a great deal of wooing, Sasuke got the girl. But it took a turn for the worst. **

**Sasuke's mother died, throwing him in a depression. Hinata ever so patient, was helping Sasuke to get better. **

**But then Sasuke started to drink, and get violent. And he knew that his life was over, when he hit Hinata in a fit of drunken rage. **

**Fast forward: Sasuke now 3 years sober, now recieved a letter in the mail **

**It was Naruto's and Hinata's wedding. . . His longtime bestfriend, and the love of his life getting married.**

**And Sasuke, felt his heart break.**

* * *

><p>Another Chance<p>

"Everyone, this is the final batch!" Temari said seriously, "Careful for any leaks! We do not want to risk failure here!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Paddles! He is crashing!" One of the nurses called out, notifying the crash team to grab the paddles. Temari wiped her hands, charging the paddles.

"CLEAR!"

BUZZ!

The body lurches upward, before falling down, with the heart monitor returning to normal. Everyong in the O.R sighed heavily, wiping the sweat from our brows.

"He is stablized, and the last of the tumor is gone, patch this guy up." Temari ordered, making the nurses and experts start to clear up.

"That's a wrap people."

Temari sighed, as she stitched up the patient's body, with a tired sigh. She motioned her fellow surgeons and nurses to slowly begin to place their used tool sin the sterilized wash, while the surgeons went over their work, looking over the x-rays once more.

"Good job Temari, yet another safe life." A surgeon spoke with pride in his voice as Temari watched the young man getting wheeled out the O.R. "The tumor is gone, and this young man will live."

Temari removed her mask, and took off her gloves with a groan, "Yeah, but that was a long process, that took roughly 6 hours to do. But there is also the long recovery, not to mention the fear of remission. . ."

"You are one of the best here, it's only natural to get hard cases, " The man smiled, "Well, I'll check up on the family and such, I believe Hyuuga-san is waiting for you in her office."

Temari rolled her shoulders, pulling on her normal doctor's coat before nodding the man off with a farewell. Temari looked to her watch seeing how it was already nightfall here in the Konohakagure Hospital. She groaned, muttering to herself, "There goes any chance of getting something good to eat at this time."

* * *

><p>"Any last things you want to discuss Minamouto-kun? I can always help to give you a piece of mind?" Hinata asked gently, looking on to the young man over on the couch.<p>

The man called Minamouto, ran a shaky hand over his shaggy hair and shook his head, taking a deep breath. "N-no that's okay. But I appreciate it that you took the time to see me, Ms. Hyuuga-san."

Hinata smiled pleasantly and stood to shake the man's hand as he was walking out the door, "Just remember what we talked about. Write in your journal, and work on those 'I messages' we had. And also remember work on Cognitive Distortions!"

"Will do!"

Hinata was about to shuffle her paper away before a presence loomed over her, "Almost done Hinata?"

Hinata whipped around to see a tired Temari leaning against the wall, with weary smile on her face.

"Hey Temari, and yeah I'm almost done actually.I finished my last patient so we can go somewhere to eat."

Temari chuckled, shoving her hands in her doctor's coat, waiting on Hinata to pack up, "I still can't see how you can put up with dealing with people's problems like that. It's like every day is _yet another sob story._ Either way you are a good shrink."

Hinata punched her friend in the shoulder, making Temari groan, "Shrink or not, it just feels right to me to help people with their mentality and social health. What I want to know is how you can stand working in the dreaded O.R with so much blood? The patient is like literally dying in your hands!"

Temari shrugged, "Blood is natural to me, like breathing. And the feeling of saving thier life, literaly makes me happy at my work," And the duo started to walk off to the parking lot, "So where to?"

BEEP BEEP BEEP !

Hinata groaned and took out her cellphone glaring at the Caller I.D, Temari looked at her, and Hinata mouthed, "It's my dad."

"Answer it, you know better than to decline his call you know?"

Hinata rolled her eyes in annoyance, and pressed the accept button, waiting to hear her father's voice. Hinata held the phone over her ear, but had to keep at arm's length due to the man's terrifying and booming voice.

"HINATA!"

"F-father?" She said nervously, knowing his booming voice means something good or bad happened. And it was mostly the latter, which she was afraid of.

"COME HOME!"

"B-but father, I'm out going to dinner with Temari, please my shift just ended!" Hinata protested.

The man sighed, "Please Hinata! It's something important about Hanabi!"

Hinata groaned, and relented, "Oh alright!"

"See you then bye!"

Hinata looked at her friend, with sadness in her eyes. Temari gave her a reassuring smile, and a pat on the back, "Hey no worries, you go on home, I'll grab something myself."

Hinata looked at the time, and took notice of the darkness that was sweeping across the city," You sure, I wouldn't want you alone at this time of day!"

Temari pumped her chest with her fist, "I'm a big girl Hinata, I cut up people's bodies and paste them together again. I could handle one night alone."

Hinata face turned disgusted, shuddering at Temari's analogy, "Gross. But yeah I'm sorry! I owe you dinner, and I'll get you coffee tomorrow!"

Hinata ran off to find her car, with Temari yelling, "You better!"

Temari watched her friend veer off into the streets, while Temari was left standing pulling her jacket closer to her body.

Puffs of her breath was turned foggy as she walked down the streets of Konoha, looking for a decent place to grab some food. The lights were illuminating the floor, as her boots clicked on the floor, not really having a set direction of which restaurant to choose from.

But the annoyance of her stomach grumbling soon became a source of pain, as she had yet chosen a restaurant to eat in.

She stopped walking, looking up to see the neon sign saying: Welcome To Kami's!

Peering in the window she could see it was a quaint and pretty mellow, adding on to her interest. And it smelled fabulous, so she pulled the door open stepping inside. As it looked quite empty from the outside, she was corrected seeing the amount of people waiting in line for a seat. There were only roughly 4 people ahead of her, which was a family, so she can safely assume that it wouldn't take so long. Till a sign popped up.

"We can only allow another pair of two, so sorry! Pairs only!"

Temari cursed, after nearly waiting 15 minutes, she was alone and that meant wasting her own time over a crowded restaurant.

"Might as well leave now." She said to herself, about to walk away, till a husky voice stopped her.

"Mine dining with me tonight?"

Temari looked up to see Sasuke, with a hand behind his neck and having a nervous grin. Temari was suprised to see him after not seeing him for 4 days. Temari had to swallow at seeing Sasuke's appearance. He was wearing a nice pair of slight loose skinny jeans with white Nike's along with a black dressshirt, with a Navy Cardigan around his body, and a loosened white tie to finish his look.

Temari looked wearily at him, "Um-"

"No, it's just that I had reservations for Kiba's promotion, but his sis got sick. And since they are only taking reservations and pairs only. . .Might as well you know?"

Temari ignored the rumbling in her stomach, and nodded her head, "Sure. . ."

Sasuke saw the slight blank look on her face, and he felt panic rise inside of him. She wasn't responding, so he figured that he pressure her. "W-wait, it doesn't have to be a date you know. . .it's just dinner that's all."

Temari waved her hand, dismissing him, "No need to explain. Well my girl friend kinda ditched me for her husband, so our dinner dates was also canceled. And yeah, dining alone doesn's sound like a good idea."

"Okay, I'll seat you guys!" Called the waiter, signalling for them to follow.

Sasuke looked at her, "Well looks like misery invites good company." She laughed, as they slid to their seats facing each other.

"Company seems good right now."

* * *

><p>With their foods finally arriving a suprising 10 minutes later, for the most part they ate in silence unsure how to keep ther conversation going. Temari was picking at her plate, after noticing that Sasuke was staring at her intensely.<p>

"You know, it's rude to stare." Temari stated, picking or seemingly stabbing her food in annoyance, or was that out of nerves?

Sasuke shrugged, a smile on his lips, "Sorry, I was just wondering, why aren't you glaring daggers at me?"

Temari was puzzled, chewing off a piece of ravioli, looking at him, "Why would I do that?"

"Well you did kinda screamed at me because of it . . . a coupel days ago."

"Sorry, but you kinda deserved it. And then again, you made up for it."

Now Sasuke was the one confused, "How did I do that?"

"Your text you sent me 4 days ago, was enough to make me forgive you."

Sasuke felt relieved, and took a deep breath, his hands shaky, "So uh, why didn't you reply?"

Temari leaned back in her seat, looking at Sasuke dead in the eye, "Well I wanted you to have a small taste of what I felt. That, and well my work is being a bitch lately, so i couldn't reply since i spent most of my free time sleeping in."

She rolled her shoulders to prove her point, hearing cracks and groans of pain making Sasuke worried all of a sudden. Well working stiffly in a room for 6 hours on a life or death patient, for the past couple of days were really starting to take its toll on her health.

_Chill Sasuke, don't sound so clingy. Play it cool, play it cool._

"So uh what is your job anyways?" Sasuke asked, hoping it would be enough to break the ice.

Temari folded her hands on the table, and answered, "I'm the head of the O.R team in the Konoha E.R. What about yourself Uchiha?"

"Surgeon eh? Saving people's lives . . ." Sasukes mumbled in awe, impressed at her statement. Sasuke smirked, "So I'm back to Uchiha? Not Sasuke?"

"Answer the questions geez!" Temari glared, picking up her fork, "Or I will throw this ravioli at you."

Sasuke picked up his napkin and waved it like a white flag, "Okay, okay. Well I guess you can say I am a lieutenant in the police force."

Temari had a look of amazement, and began to smile, "Interesting, a cop huh? Don't arrest me?"

"I shall arrest you for threatening to throw a ravioli at me!" He threatened with a smirk at the end. Temari knew he was just joking, but playing along just made the atmosphere lighter.

"Oh I'm sorry! Do I have to pay a fine?"

"No."

"Well what do you want? If no cash?" Temari joked.

"How about . . . another chance?" Sasuke said pushing all jokes aside. "I really do want another chance, just for us to become friends."

It was silent between them once more, making Sasuke's heart hammer in his chest. Temari sighed and shook her head, "Look Sasuke-"

"You know what forget I said it. It's cool, I blew it." Sasuke quickly covered, hoping to die from embarrassment. _Way to go Sasuke, you just had to say that, and now you ruined the mood!_

Temari stopped his rambling by gripping his hand, making Sasuke quiet, "Hey look, listen. I'm not oppose to the idea of us being friends, but after the last encounter. . ."

"Sorry," Sasuke apologized once more, "I was being a coward, and afraid to move past some things in my life, but after getting yelled at, it was a slap to the face for me to wake up. Might as well get my shot. But I blew it."

Temari was aware of his honest sincerity, but kept quiet for a while, "Hey at least it's a wakeup call."

"A pretty good one."

"Then we are cool. I'll let you have another shot. Slowly of course, 2 more strikes and you are out." She taunted, with Sasuke silently doing an arm pump. Temari could tell from the elated face of her 'friend', that he was pretty darn happy that he has another chance.

_Well I guess this will be an interesting year_. Temari thought to herself, trying to fight off the grin that was starting to form.

* * *

><p>"Father, what did you need to see for?" Hinata huffed, as she entered the Hyuuga mansion hastily shutting the door loudly behind her.<p>

Hisashi Hyuuga was stony, as he was sitting calmly in front of her in the living room, with Hanabi sitting to his right.

Hinata can feel the stifling air that was surrounding them, as she calmly sat down, with her hands clasped in front of her.

The old man cleared his throat, and looked at Hinata straight, "Hinata. . . Are you pregnant yet?"

"EH?"

* * *

><p>Author note: *smirk* another wierd ending? Lovely.<p>

Thoughts? Concerns? Issues?

Let me know


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: Well here's another :D Hope you guys like it

Pairings: SasuxHina, and_** Established NaruxHina, Temarix Sasuke and Eventual SasuxHina**_

Future fic based in the modern world

* * *

><p><strong>Background: Sasuke and Hinata used to date throughout their past college years. They met over coffee, while Sasuke was busy typing up paper work. Still hot tempered as ever, he found Hinata's presence slightly annoying when they first met. But as they continue to indirectly meet over coffee, Sasuke knew Hinata had changed greatly. Her meekness now forgotten, with confidence brimming through her features.<strong>

**And Sasuke knew by then, he was falling in love with her. And eventually after a great deal of wooing, Sasuke got the girl. But it took a turn for the worst.**

**Sasuke's mother died, throwing him in a depression. Hinata ever so patient, was helping Sasuke to get better.**

**But then Sasuke started to drink, and get violent. And he knew that his life was over, when he hit Hinata in a fit of drunken rage. **

**Fast forward: Sasuke now 3 years sober, now recieved a letter in the mail **

**It was Naruto's and Hinata's wedding. . . His longtime bestfriend, and the love of his life getting married.**

**And Sasuke, felt his heart break.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Not All That Free<em>**

* * *

><p>"Hinata. . . Are you pregnant yet?"<p>

"EH?"

Hisashi was still sitting calmly, and Hinata was silently praying that her own father was joking. But seeing his stony face, all just summarize her greatest fear. He was damn serious.

Hinata felt a shudder enter her spine, her voice now shaking, "Uh no father . . ."

"At least tell me you consummated in your marriage night."

Hinata face was flushed, and looked shyly away, "Yes father."

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Hisashi yelled in frustration. He took a deep breath, before smoothing out his suit and paced the room. "I should be hearing phone calls from you, telling me that you were at least a couple weeks along!"

Hinata gulped, and shrink in her seat, wanted to crawl away and die. Hanabi was still sitting silently, really feeling uncomfortable having this conversation with her older sister. As much as she loved her father adoring her, she couldn't help but feel terrible for her older sister who had to work so hard to win their father's attention.

"Father . . . it's much too early. . . " Hinata said honestly. "We just got married, merely 6 weeks ago."

"That's more than enough time." He father stated.

"Naruto just barely started his career here and my job . . ."

"Your job? Bah! Quit! I already told you, it's unsightly for you to do such things. Helping the mental insane, that is an unsightly job." Hisashi spat out.

Hinata bit her tongue from retorting. Her career meant the world to her, instead of being a goddamn slave to her family corporation.

It's all about the stocks and the exports to China and the Pacific islands. It wasn't her passion, it's too bland, and so robotic.

Hisashi had growled, annoyance seeping from his throat, "Hinata, you do need to be reminded about _the importance of having an heir._ It does to insure I made the right choice for my successor, the successor of my company, and the continuance of the Hyuuga family line! Naruto didn't beg me for nothing for him to marry you. You better have a child soon Hinata, or Hanabi will be Naruto's next wife, and she will bear me sons. Because she seems capable to succeed in everything you failed in."

With that he left the living room, leaving the sisters behind. "Pray you made the right choice. Get out of my sight."

Hinata was shaking, making Hanabi run to her side.

"Hinata . . . sis I swear to you I didn't know father was pushing you to do this!"

"Hanabi . . ."

Hanabi looked at her sister, and inwardly cursed her father. Hanabi thought that Hinata was really happy. But it seems that despite all of the things: like the marriage, and the sweet memories, their father just always has to interfere. . .and to control them to do his bidding.

_It's almost as she had to choose someone just to be with to meet father's deadline . . ._

Hinata numbly stood and sighed, "I'm going home. . .Hanabi."

Hanabi sat back on her heels, looking at her sister with sympathy, "Sis . . ."

* * *

><p>Naruto was watching t.v back at his apartment patiently waiting for Hinata to arrive. When he heard the doors open, he looked on with a smile.<p>

"Hey baby!" Naruto greeted hugging her.

Hinata was quiet which was unlike her normal, and even tired self. She was just a bit limp in his arms, making Naruto his finger to lift her chin up, "Baby? What's wrong?"

Hinata's eyes were washed with tears, and she threw herself to his arms, sobbing. Naruto carried her to the bedroom, trying to calm her tears.

"Honey, I can't help you unless you tell me." Naruto said quietly, running a hand through her hair. Her body was still shaking, making his left hand rub her back in comfort.

"Father . . . wants us to have a kid." Hinata whispered, her voice thick with tears.

Naruto smiled in the dark, not really seeing the big issue, continuing the conversation. "Of course he wants one."

"He asked me if I was pregnant yet."

"Uh you're not are you?" Naruto said slowly, unsure at the revelation.

" . . .I'm not, however . . .I'm not ready to have one, but I do want one." She said honestly, but her tone was still sad.

"So what's the problem?" Naruto asked sitting up to hold his wife to his chest.

"He wants us to have a kid soon and apparently a male heir. . .or else, Hanabi is your new wife." She cried, making Naruto's heart stop.

"He can't do that, he has to respect what we want!" Anger was not an emotion he can describe, but he knows that right now he wants to beat the living beep out of his father in law.

"Father. . ." Then she is back to sobs. "I don't want our marriage just to be just nothing . . . just all business. . . "

"Hinata, I love you, this marriage and my love to you means everything. " Naruto said calmly, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. His bigger concern was Hinata, who just got shell bombed by her own father, making her question everything that Naruto built just for Hinata.

Hinata pushed her body up, so they were now face to face, her lips trembling, "Naruto, I don't want to force you. Am I pushing you? It feels like I am-"

Naruto cut her off, by pressing his lips on to her softly. Hinata's eyes were closed, her arms around his neck, her lips pushing back. Even as her tears were mixing in, Naruto was inwardly replying that he loved her dearly.

They pulled apart, letting their foreheads press together. Naruto kissed her lips again, before speaking to her softly.

"No baby of course not. . .listen, let's talk tomorrow it's too early in our lives right now, and I'll deal with your father. Right now, I just want to worship my wife." Naruto said softly, kissing her neck.

"No . . ." Hinata shivered, as his mouth was nibbling on her ear whispering to her. She wanted to push him off, feeling really off about having sex now. But with his strong arms, flipping them so her back was pressed against the mattress, Hinata was feeling her heart race. Hinata was panting now, with Naruto trailing kisses around her collar.

Naruto left bites around her neck making her grown making him feel turned on.

_But no, not tonight. It's all about her, just her._

"I love you. . ." Naruto said, their eyes locked. Hinata saw the intense look on his face, knowing that he is not lying. Naruto's face dropped, making their lips glide together this time passionately, with Hinata breathless when they broke apart, "Now lie back. Now let me show you."

Hinata's reply was merely a moan of want and need. Naruto's loving gaze implanted her mind, before she was engulfed in pleasure, and adoration. Naruto's loving gaze implanted her mind.

* * *

><p>The following morning.<p>

Hinata and Temari were talking animatedly; getting lost in the swirl of gossip that was apparently floating around the corridors of the Konoha Hospital.

The latest news, Haruno Sakura the head of physical therapy and of medicine, and Tsunade's successor, and seen with the mysterious young genius Nara Shikamaru of the joint company Ino-Shika-Cho at a hotel together.

Even as Temari was enjoying her conversation with Hinata, she noticed very subtle signs that Hinata seemed heavily bothered. Her hands were shaking more than usual, her eyes constantly shifting as if trying to think of something else, her eyes looking like storms, and her lips curved into a tight smile.

"So where is this mysterious guy? You still haven't told me his name yet!" Hinata grinned, which instead looking more like a creepy smile.

"Hinata do not get too ahead of yourself, you still hadn't told me what happen to you yesterday night." Temari said seriously, her finger pointing at Hinata's lips.

Hinata sighed, and dropped her head in her hands, "I'm doing my creepy smile am I?"

Temari nodded, frowning, "Well yeah, I know you Hinata, something is going on. Because if you and your father are fighting . . ."

"It was complicated." Hinata replied codly, which made Temari eyebrows shot up in distaste.

_She never acts like that, even when she is mad. . .oh boy._

"Well talk to me. We have been best friends since you moved into our hospital. . .you can tell me anything."

" . . .well . . ."

"Hey Temari!" A young man said, with cups of coffee in his hand, obviously looking forward to having a conversation with Temari, before he heads off to work. Sasuke was feeling elated seeing his blonde friend at the usual table.

But then, he caught sight of a familiar jet black hair, making Sasuke halt his approach.

"Sasuke!"

"Hey Temar- holy shit . . . . Hinata. . .w-what are you doing here?" Sasuke said nervously, taking note that his own voice was shaking again. His hands felt cold, even though he was holding to cups of hot coffee.

"S-Sasuke?" Hinata squeaked out.

All three stood, confusion all plastered on their faces. With one thought crosses their minds.

_How did Temari know Hinata?_

_How did Hinata know Sasuke?_

_How did Sasuke know Temari?_

They thought simultaneously, their mouths slightly slacked jaw. But once they got their bearings again, they didn't speak, but sat/stood there unsure what to do. Sasuke laughed nervously, still standing awkwardly in front of the two females. He cleared his throat, his voice betraying his obvious nervousness, "So uh table for 3?"

* * *

><p>Author Note: Dun dun duuun! Sorry if there was some NaruxHina scenes, but it had to be done *shrugs*<p>

Either way Happy Valentines everyone, hopefully you guys enjoyed the company of your loved ones.

Got comments? Questions? Concerns?

Next Time: So How Did You Two Meet?


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: Well here's another :D Hope you guys like it

Pairings: SasuxHina, and **Established NaruxHina, Temarix Sasuke and Eventual SasuxHina**

Future fic based in the modern world

* * *

><p>Author note: Thank you for all the reviews! It keeps the story going! I really appreciate the time you guys put to leave a review or into alerting my story. Thanks!<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>So How Did You Two Meet?<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So uh table for 3?"<p>

Kiba called out, jogging to Sasuke's side,"Hey Sasuke! Did you get a table for us- woah. . ."

Kiba was now at Sasuke's side, holding a box of donuts in his hands. Now the atmosphere around them got even heavier.

"Ahem, well uh now it seems we are a table of 4," Sasuke said slowly, "May we sit?"

Hinata scooted her seat over, allowing Sasuke to slide beside her, and Kiba beside Temari. Everyone's gazes were now at their drinks, their grips a little too tight around the paper cup. It's just that awkward.

Kiba felt like the 4th wheel in the table, since Sasuke had some sort of relationship with both the females. As much as he wants to leave the awkward silence they are all having, he didn't want to leave his best bud behind with this possible conflict that might happen.

_After all this is shock to Sasuke. . . Hinata AND Temari KNOW EACH OTHER!_ He thought to himself.

Sasuke wasn't fairing well either, he could feel Hinata's eyes looking at him every now and so did Temari.

And just when I thought I can move on . . .

"Ahem, so well uh Hinata, how did you meet Temari?" Kiba asked politely.

Hinata folded her hands across the table, looking at Kiba with a sincere smile, "Well, as you remembered, I worked as a Psychiatrist at the old clinic far out of town couple miles north from here. But well by being engaged awhile back Naruto I naturally had to leave my old post and here into Konoha Hospital, since it was the only medical center around. And well let's just say that Temari had to look out for me, since it was a bit nerve wracking being alone."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tsunade leaned back in her seat, lazily looking at the resume that was given to her. Her eyes were skimming the sheets, giving an occasional once over the woman that was sitting across from her. <strong>_

_**Her back was straight, her eyes poised with determination, and her face stoic. But being a person that can read people easily, Tsunade can deduce what a person Hinata can actually be. She didn't need to read her resume to know how she is like. **_

_**And what Tsunade is seeing is that Hinata is perfect for the job.**_

"_**Well Hinata, you are an exceptionally well prepared person for this job." Tsunade mused, her eyes twinkling with amusement.**_

"_**Do realize, that my hours are long and hard, because this not just a job that is actually offered here. And the pay is not what it seems, since after all this job is not customary at my hospital."**_

_**Hinata sighed, "Well, if it helps I do actually work well with internal medicine, and I can be handy as a backup, since I did earn a major in that category."**_

_**Tsunade's eyesbrows shot up," You don't say." **_

"_**Yes, it was offered in my classes, but since I was taking Psychology, I had to juggle two different classes. It was worth the time, so I'd be happy with any job you can offer." She ended sheepishly, her hands now tight are her sides. Tsunade kept her eyes on Hinata, again her eyes searching as if she wanted to look inside Hinata's soul.**_

_**Hinata fidgeted in her seat though, making Tsunade clear her throat.**_

"_**You are capable. To becoming the only psychiatrist here, but you already know how the protocol works."**_

"_**Of course."Hinata replied.**_

"_**I just need you to be more assertive, even demanding. We save lives, not prolong their pain. You got that Hyuuga?" Tsunade said her voice raised, and her fist slamming against the table making Hinata cringe a bit.**_

"_**Yes Ma'am of course!"Hinata nearly shouted in reply, standing in shock. Tsunade smirked in return leaning back in her seat.**_

"_**Good, your office will be ready by tonight, next to the the recovery center. And I will see you bright and early at 9 A.M sharp."**_

"_**Thank you Ms. Tsunade. I won't disappoint." Hinata rushed out, happiness seeping from her tone. She turned to reach the door, before hearing her boss spoke once more.**_

"_**Im investing a lot on you Ms. Hyuuga remember that." Tsunade said seriously, her hands folded underneath her chin. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hinata closed the door behind her softly leaning against the door. She breathed a sigh of relief, before doing a little fist pump. <strong>_

_**She got the job, which meant one thing. She proved her dad wrong, and that she was capable in handling a job that wasn't related to the Hyuugan Line.**_

_**She pulled out her phone to call Naruto.**_

"_**Hello?" The gruff voice answered.**_

"_**Naruto?"Hinata asked nervously.**_

"_**Oh hey Hinata! Well how's it going?" Naruto said a bit too loudly, making Hinata laugh and pull the phone back a bit.**_

"_**You on your break?" Hinata asked.**_

_**There was some arguing in the background, before Naruto's voice was heard again,"Yeah, Jiyrarya is taking my shift for a bit. So what's up sweetheart?"**_

_**Hinata could barely keep the excitement from bubbling over, she ended up blurting it all out,"I got the job! Tsunade gave me the job!"**_

" _**. . .WOAH! NO WAY! WOW! We gotta celebrate!" Naruto yelled again, making Hinata pull the phone back. Hinata could tell that Naruto was doing his signature arm pump.**_

"_**Haha no kidding! I start tomorrow too!" Hinata gushed out, her hands shaking with excitement.**_

"_**That's even better! Hey why don't I take us out today, to celebrate?" Naruto asked calmly now, his voice deeper than normal.**_

"_**Well when?" Hinata shyly asked.**_

"_**How about 9? At the pier, you and me, in my boat." Naruto replied smoothly.**_

"_**Sure! Pick me up?"**_

"_**Of course. I gotta go my shift is back on. Love you!" Naruto said, "Congratulations though babe. See ya tonight!"**_

"_**Love you!"**_

_**She shut her phone off, a grin forming. She always loved the sea, especially when Naruto takes her there. It's always going to be a good thing if they go there for a celebration, since its just the two of them. **_

_**Hinata eyes swiftly up and down the corridor and sighed, "Might as well get the tour now than tomorrow, otherwise I'll get lost."**_

_**Apparently the announcement was spread that she was going to join the hospital, and the reactions were just as rambunctious. Every time she passed a male nurse or a surgeon, she can tell that they were all staring at her. She was after all dressed in her best pencil skirt, with matching Jimmy Choo heels, along with a modest purple tank top and a white cardigan to finish the look. Her hair was up in a high pony tail, her eyes having a soft pink eye shadow and a light twinge of red lipstick. **_

_**She couldn't help but smirk, well she is hot. Too bad she is taken by an equally hot blond fiancée. **_

_**She turned her heels to the small cafeteria sliding to a seat just taking it all in. She still felt a bit nervous being in a new environment without knowing anyone around.**_

"_**So you must be the new doctor here. I can hear the catcalls coming from the dining hall." A sultry voice spoke to her.**_

_**Hinata whirled around to see a blonde slide into the seat opposite from her. Hinata noticed that the blonde's hair was short in a bob and tousled with her hair ends everywhere. Though it would look like Temari just rolled out of bed, but surprisingly she worked the look like it was made for her.(unlike the usual Temari you see in the anime). The blonde had a smirk on her face, and her eyes playful like she had found a new 'toy' to play with.**_

"_**And you are?" Hinata asked haughtily with her eyebrows raised.**_

_**The blond chuckled and extended out a hand, clearing her throat,"Oh right, sorry. I'm just messing with you. The names Temari."**_

"_**Hinata." She replied cooly, shaking the girl's hand firmly.**_

"_**Awh a sweet name, well can I buy you a drink?" Temari asked with a wink, calling a waitress over.**_

"_**A drink sounds fine." Hinata replied smoothly, as the waitress brought over the drinks swiftly leaving the two ladies alone once more.**_

_**Hinata knew she couldn't really hide her nervousness well, since her hands were a bit shaky. Temari was vibrating strong and confidence; she couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated. "Nervous about the people here?"**_

"_**Well if most of them are checking me out, then I may have a concern. Though I kinda nervous around you."**_

"_**Haha you have some fire in you Hinata, it will make you survive these pervs we have here. And hey I'm mostly all bark no bite." Temari joked, her hand dismissing Hinata's concern, "And I'm lovable so you can relax your pretty head."**_

_**Hinata replied in relief, slouching in her seat a little, "Thank you, you are not too shabby yourself."**_

_**Temari shrugged her eyes still on Hinata,"I like lying low, it makes me invisible."**_

_**Hinata smiled warmly, " Looks like I'm going to be hanging out with you more often. Coffee again later?"**_

"_***Gasp* I woman after my own heart!" Temari said with both her hands over her heart, making Hinata giggle," Haha I'm joking, and sure how about the coffee place near 3**__**rd**__** street?"**_

"_**Great!" Hinata beamed.**_

_**Beep beep!**_

_**Temari slapped her hand over to her hip, which carried her pager that was beeping obnoxiously loud.**_

"_**Sorry, that's me, gotta deal with an operation! See ya Hyuuga!" Temari groaned, really not wanting to go handle another possible operation. She turned her pager off, and gathered her things. "Be at the lobby later!"**_

* * *

><p>"Then well there you have it. That's how Hinata and I met." Temari finished, taking a sip of her coffee.<p>

Kiba looked lost in thoughts, as Sasuke was barely registering the idea in his mind.

Sasuke coughed, "Well that's a surprising story." Though he thought it was nice that Hinata knew Temari, he still couldn't stomach the fact that Hinata had to explain some parts that revolved around Naruto. He still wasn't ready to hear his name without cringing a bit.

Hinata saw Sasuke's troubled face, and was now being careful in choosing her words. Temari looked confused, but tried to keep from showing that with her face.

The Kiba spoke up.

"Is it just me, or is it this coffee shop seems to connect people?"

Then the group fell silent at Kiba's words.

_Oh god. . . he just had to say that! _They all thought bitterly.

* * *

><p>Author: Well if that wasn't as awkward? Now we got to see some background between Temari and Hinata!<p>

Comments, Questions, Concerns?

Let me know :D

Next Chapter: Discoveries?


	9. Chapter 9

**And I love You, I love you, I love you**

**Author Note: Wow :) the feedback has been great and I appreciate everyone's reviews/alerts/favorites! Getting close to 50 reviews :D **

**Shout out to:**

**Where's my keys: Thanks for your words, I really like how you connect with the story line :) I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**Unmia: Hopefully this chapter will be to your liking, there will be some movement hopefully :) Enjoy! **

**Mangamonster: Thank you for giving me some suggestions to move on with the plot!**

**uchihasasuke9: Thank you for liking to Kiba :D Theres more of him now.**

**All: Again, thank you for your encouragement, and support! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Post SasuxHina, Established NaruxHina, TemarixSasuke, EVENTUAL SasuxHina again. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Discoveries<strong>

"Ahem well. . . our shift starts within the hour, we kinda have to get going." Hinata said forcefully, the tensions nearly choking her. Everyone was still engulfed in silence; no one can look at each other in the eye.

Temari cleared her throat, and nodded her head. She looked at Sasuke with concerned eyes, and said, "Sasuke rain check?"

Sasuke had to shake his head to return his attention to Temari. Hearing her request, he mumbled a low, "Yeah."

Hinata averted her eyes to give her friend the privacy. But for an odd reason she felt an odd drop in her stomach that made her nauseous. But when she turned her head around, she caught Sasuke's gaze looking at her searchingly.

"It was good see you Hinata." Sasuke said slowly, his voice barely above a whisper, his hands tight against his coffee cup," Tell Naruto hi for me."

"Will do Sasuke." She said softly, as if she only wanted Sasuke to hear it alone.

" . . . we gotta catch up again Hinata." Sasuke said offhandedly, though it was more of a hopeless thought. He would honestly ask for her number, so they can catch up, just as Hinata said she would after awhile.

"Y-yeah . . . Ill just see you when I see you Sasuke." Hinata deflected, trying to keep Sasuke from getting any ideas, her eyes avoiding him gathering her things quickly.

Sasuke looked to the floor, his mouth feeling dry. "Alright."

Seeing that there were no more words left to say, Hinata tugged on Temari's hand guiding them out of the café. "Cmon Temari let's go."

After they left, Sasuke turned to Kiba, his eyes screaming murder as he glared at his best friend. Kiba saw the burning fire behind Sasuke's eyes and mentally prayed that Sasuke wouldn't kill him.

"Kiba you ass you had to say that!"

Sasuke took the chance to sucker punch Kiba in the stomach, only enough to make Kiba wince. He didn't want to hurt his friend so much, but he had to do it a little bit to get the message across.

"I didn't know they knew each other!" Kiba replied with a hiss, as he placed his arms over his stomach. "Damn it Sasuke, you didn't had to hit me!"

Sasuke and Kiba walked out of the café, without trying to make a scene and back themselves at a nearby alleyway. Sasuke had his hands in his hair, slowly pacing back and forth, giving Kiba a death glare every now and then. "Still! God I swear get a filter for your damn mouth!"

"But was it just coincidence?" Kiba shouted back, "Its gotta be telling you something Sasuke!"

"Stop Kiba! Its seriously starting to freak me out now!" Sasuke yelled, "Dammit. . . everything that goes right in my life, she's just there! Always there!"

"Well you gotta grow up Sasuke!" Kiba finally yelled, his frustration with his friend bubbling up," I said you had two options! One, be a freaking pussy and live in the past, or grow some balls, and move on with Temari. Dude, you are already taking steps forward, do not TAKE A DAMN STEP BACK!"

Kiba took a deep breath. "Listen Sasuke, Hinata is probably feeling guilty about the whole thing already. But she won't always make things easy for you, accept that. No pain no gain."

Sasuke took a shaky breath, and muttered, "Sorry Kiba. Like it was ever this easy . . ."

"Sorry bro, life doesn't work that way." Kiba stated, his arms crossed. "Kami wouldnt give us a great life, without some bumps along the way."

Sasuke looked at the floor glumly, ". . . "

"Whatever you do, just be careful, and make sure you don't push Temari away this time. . . She's you best bet at recovering."

"What do you mean. . . "

"Sasuke. . .You know what I mean," Kiba said quietly. "You tend to do that, when things go wrong. . .push people away."

Sasuke's blood went cold, his face paling. Kiba tensed up, bracing himself against the wall, fearing the worst.

". . . " Sasuke was unresponsive though. He just kept his head down. Kiba waited for Sasuke to make a move, but the only thing that Sasuke did however walk toward his car was and drove away with the tires screeching against the pavement.

Kiba smacked a hand over his face groaning, he looked to his watched, and smacked himself even harder. "Fuck. . . I just had remind him about his mom and implying it toward Hinata too . . . damn it and it's almost that time of year too. Kiba you really do need a filter after all."

Kiba picked himself up from the wall, and hailed a cab,trying to chase after his friend.

_Sasuke . . ._

* * *

><p>The train ride toward the hospital was a silent one between Temari and Hinata. Temari tried to keep from asking Hinata about a while ago.<p>

_She went quiet after almost telling me about something. And now Sasuke and his friend seem to know Hinata at a very personal level. . ._

_Its just like Hinata said . . . Things just kinda got complicated now. _

She looked at Hinata, who looked like she had seen a ghost, and felt concern rise in her.

_But maybe she's not telling me something._

Hinata on the other hand was now eerily calm. She didn't want Temari to know about her history with Sasuke, it's a bit early for that. She is not willingly to tarnish with Temari's obvious crush with Sasuke.

_But I can't make it awkward between us. Temari is good to me._

"Wow, I never thought you'd meet Sasuke out of all people." Hinata joked lightly, that startled Temari from her thoughts, as they finally reached their destination.

Walking beside her, they entered the hospital clocking in on their presence. Temari said after a while, slouching against the wall of Hinata's office, she looked at Hinata with a warm smile. "Yeah, he's a good guy don't you think?"

". . . of course." Hinata said, trying not to falter in her speech. She looked to her watch, seeing that her shift didn't start until 30 minutes later. And she really didn't want to prolong this speech any longer then it should be.

Temari looked at Hinata's anxiousness, and bit her lip,"Is there something you are not telling me?"

"Of course not." Hinata lied.

"Then how does he know you?" Temari pressed, before the door was opened by Sakura.

"Temari! You are needed in the operating room!" She yelled in urgency, "Major accident at 43rd intersection, we need all the help we can get!"

Temari hurried out the door, before calling out to Hinata, "Ugh . . . fine, Hinata we will talk later!"

_I'm not looking forward to that. _Hinata grimaced.

* * *

><p>"Okay Mr. Minamouto, so how are you feeling now? Better?"<p>

Ryou Minamouto, had his hands presse din front of him, his eyes swimming in uncertainty. Hinata was carefully taking notes, her hands brushing a loose hair behind her hear.

"Um, I guess Im doing better," Ryou replied, his voice still wavering, "We talked, Asumi and I, and it felt good. Like, Im not being all pushy and demanding with her lately, and she appreciates it."

Hinata smiled, seeing that things were looking up for one of her favorite clients. Minamouto Ryou, and his longtime girlfriend hit a major set back, making Ryou constantly harass her verbally. Ryou had a ton of congnitive distortions, despite his girlfriends total honesty.

And he is here now due to his big mistake: cheating, causing Asumi to pack up and leave.

"That's good at least you guys were talking again." Hinata said sympathically.

Ryou's eyes were somber, "No. . .I wont be ok till she can forgive me."

"Give her some time," Hinata stated, "But I'm hoping you guys will be better and stronger."

Ryou stood up and bowed, "Thank you for your time.."

"Anytime."

Ryou walked out the door,with Temari walking in, "Yo, Hinata."

Hinata gulped, and motioned for Temari to sit on the couch opposite from her. Temari smoothed out her skirt, before addressing Hinata,"Anyway, Hinata what was that?"

"What was what?" _Damn it why does she want to talk about his thing now!_

Temari rolled her eyes. As much as Hinata wanted to proclaim that she was good at interpreting other people's feelings, it didn't work in her own favor.

"I mean: What was that with Sasuke? Have you guys met before?" Temari asked, trying not to sound accusatory.

Hinata sighed, and ran a hand through her black locks, "Well, I don't know how to tell you. . ."

It was certainly hard for her to confess to it. But theres that lingering question in her mind, _'How will Temari take the news?' _But she didn't want to lie. Lies get messy and out of hand very very quick.

Temari green eyes bore into Hinata's, "Hinata, I need to know, you guys clearly had history. I needed that to be cleared up, otherwise I might be indirectly hurting you. . "

Hinata bit her lip, her constant friend is being straigthforward and honest with her. She can almost laugh at the irony, Temari didn't want to hurt her.

"I want to understand, so if liking Sasuke would be a bad thing."

Hinata took Temari's hand and took a deep breath, "Sasuke and I used to date. For about 3 years."

Temari mouth was open, but no words came out.

Hinata's teeth were clenched.

Oh boy. . .

* * *

><p>Author Note: Hoohoo what would be Temari's reaction? And how did Sasuke's mom pass?<p>

Let me know~

Next Time: From The Beginning!

Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Issues?


	10. Chapter 10

**And I love you, I love you, I love you**

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: Thank you who had reviewedalerted/favorite this story! I really appreciate it!**

**And sorry if this chapter will be short. The next chapter I will try to make it longer and really get this story moving forward.**

**Post: SasuxHina, Present: NaruxHina, TemarixSasuke, EVENTUAL SasuxHina**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke and I used to date. For 3 years."<p>

Temari's mouth was open, but no words came out.

Oh boy. . .

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

Hinata shook her head, and forced Temari to look at her, "Hey listen, Temari, what I had with Sasuke, should not come in between the both of you. And I didn't think on any circumstances that you would actually meet him."

Temari sputtered, "God Hinata, you could have told me anyways!"

"You really think I could? I am still on bad terms with him!" Hinata groaned out in annoyance, "But it's over between us I swear!"

"Then why is it that awkward? How come he has that puppy look on his face when he saw you?" Temari growled on impulse, recalling the morning's events.

Hinata sighed, and looked away from Sasuke, "I cannot tell that to you. It's not my place anymore to tell you his secrets. And the reason why he looks that way, is what lead us to end on bad terms."

"Hinata. . ."

Hinata looked at her, and gritted out, "What would it matter to me anyways Temari? You gotta calm down, and think about this a bit, I broke up with him. I ended it. And did you forget that I'm married?"

Temari sighed and slunk back on the couch, "NO of course I didn't forget, I was invited."

"Well then there you go."

Temari looked like she was going to be a bit sick. She really didn't want to start trouble with Hinata's past. Despite the fact that Hinata was secretive to her years in college, and that it shouldn't matter to Temari.

And also that the unwritten ladies' rule pertains to this: Friends should not and will not date a friend's ex.

Hinata sighed and looked down, "It did mean something to me, and we didn't end in good terms. And it actually hurt us a lot more together. However, I'm married I moved on. Sasuke is looking for someone in his life, and right now he has eyes for you."

Temari sighed, trying not to feel so elated at the idea. Hinata's opinion about the matter of Sasuke matters to her. After all Sasuke is her best friend's ex-boyfriend. "I don't know. . . wont it feel weird to you?"

"No! No, Temari, if you really like him go for it. I'm not stopping you. It's your life and your choices, if you want him, go for it!" Hinata scooted over, looking at Temari with earnest eyes. "Listen Temari; remember it's been years. . . He seems willing to go out with you.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP! Message from Sasuke!**

_Speaking of the bloody devil. _Hinata and Temari thought.

Temari reached to see Sasuke's contact flashing on her phone, feeling hesitant to answer it.

**Sasuke: 11:15 am**

**Hey Temari, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me later on tonight.**

Temari looked at Hinata apprehensively, and Hinata took a quick once over on the text.

"If you are not comfortable with it, give it a day or so." Hinata suggested, her therapist side coming out. "After all it's a lot of information that just happen to be revealed."

"Maybe a good night out will cure it, "Temari said with a smile. "Nah, I just want to spend the time shopping my stress away. You game Hinata?"

Hinata sighed in relief and hugged her friend tightly, as Temari typed out a hasty reply back.

**Sasuke 11:18 am.**

**It's quite alright. Some other time then?**

**Temari 11:20 am**

**Sorry, made plans with Hinata, but definitely next time.**

Hinata looked at Temari expectantly, but Temari seemed relax now.

_After all I think I said everything I had to tell her. _

"This doesn't change anything does it?" Temari asked quietly once more. "We won't let this affect us right?"

Hinata shook her head, hugging her friend, "Of course not."

Temari gave her a genuine smile, "Alright. Now help me later pick some new clothes?"

"Let's do it!"

* * *

><p>Hours Later 8:49 P.M<p>

"Naruto! I'm Home!" Hinata yelled, as she kicked the door behind her. She dropped her bags on the kitchen table, before flopping her body on the couch groaning at her tired muscles.

_Note to self, never shop with Temari again! That girl is really picky!_

Naruto popped his head out of the bedroom door, with his wet hair sticking to his forehead. He had a smirk on his face and strode to the living room, with a towel barely clinging to his hips. His abs was dripping with water, making his presence known to Hinata.

Hinata opened one of her eyes to see Naruto have an odd glint in his eyes, and involuntary shivered under his gaze.

"Hey Hinata," He purred, making Hinata's throat dry up, "You sure look tired."

Hinata threw a hand over her eyes, trying to relax, and avoid staring at her husbands body before she loses control, "I am Naruto, long day at work and shopping."

Naruto pulled her to her feet and kissed her deeply. Hinata on instinct threw her arms around his neck kissing him back, moaning appreciably when Naruto massaged her scalp.

"Babe, I can help you relieve the muscles," he said huskily, his lips leaving hers making her whine. Hinata pressed her lips to his once more before pulling back, and leaning her head against his damp chest. Breathing in his evergreen boyd wash, she hummmed.

"I'm sweaty and icky."

Naruto looked at her, his azure orbs darkening, "Oh I can _help you_ with that Hinata. . ."

Hinata knees were shaky, but she was led to the bathroom willingly, a sexy smile on his face. Her cheeks now flushed, and her breaths now becoming steady pants.

"Naruto. . ." Hinata sighed, as he nibbled on her neck.

"Hmmm?" Naruto groan, as he bit her neck leaving his mark on her alabaster skin.

"I think you missed a spot." She whispered, her nails digging into his back.

"Where?" He asked coyly, making Hinata take the bait. It's now his turn to be seductive.

Hinata smirked, her hands slowly taking off her tight shirt, her eyes never leaving his, "Everywhere. . ."

The two walked into the bathroom, with moans and groans echoing against the walls.

* * *

><p>Hinata was now laying against Naruto's bare chest, with his hand running up and down her back making her purr in delight.<p>

"Mmmm. . . "

Hinata pressed her lips against his collar bone, and snuggled closer to him.

"So tell me about your day." Naruto asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Uh well, I had a run in with Kiba and Sasuke this morning with Temari." Hinata recalled, her eyes closed waiting for sleep to take her.

Naruto's hand stopped for a moment, but continued to brush up and down her spine. Hinata took this as a cue to continue on.

"And get this, Temari and Sasuke have crushed on each other!" Hinata said with amusement.

Naruto was now laughing along with her, "Well that morning gotta be awkward."

It was now Hinata's turn to tense up, but Naruto didn't seem to notice, "It's like you and Kiba were the 3rd and 4th wheel!"

"I'm happy for him." She finally admitted, "It's been a tough for him."

Naruto was looking at the ceiling, "Hmm. . . just keep in mind Hinata, do not get inside his business ok?"

Hinata looked at him with confusion, "Why? Temari is my friend too."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what?"

"Well put it this way. Sasuke owes it you that he should stay out of your affairs. And it's only right that you provide me and him that security too."

Hinata knew he was right, and she mumbled back a tired okay, before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>You pull your coat over your shoulders, your breaths short and quick due to the chilly air. Your hands shoved down your pockets, letting your feet guide you to a destination you memorize by heart.<p>

But first a pit stop. It wouldnt be right if you hadn't gotten a small gift, you thought.

You stroll in to the store, you lungs exhale with relief. It was warm and cozy inside, your eyes in awe of the many flowers that was covering every wall of the store. But now wasn't the time, since your eyes already set on the clerk who had your order waiting for you.

"Back again?" The clerk said with a chuckle, her voice warm and soothing.

"Yes." Sasuke smiled, his throat scratchy from the cold.

She walked around the counter, looking for something, but continued the conversation,"It's that time of year yes?"

"Yeah. . do you have-"

"Of course. Afterall, anything for your family."

Your eyes water when you see the order given to you. A bouquet of flowers of pink lillies and white roses. A soft blends of the sofest colors, it was perfect, as it was every year.

"Tell her I said Happy birthday!"

"Will do!"

Now you are back into the cold, again walking back to your previous destination. It wasn't far away now, just a couple more streets. It wouldve been nice to hail a cab, however it wouldnt seem right, at least not for this night.

Your eyes nowglancing at the dark metal gate looming over head. With a heavy sigh, you push it open with a loud creak. Stone after stone, you kept your feelings locked.

Not yet, you tell yourself, not yet.

Now you found it. You knelt down, taking off your hat, and lit the candles that had been laid there years before. With your other hand, you lay the bouquet in front of the stone, with a trail off tears coming down your cheeks.

Your heart still aches and still brought you to tears, however it's getting easier, getting easier to remember the better memories.

"Mother. Happy birthday. . . "

* * *

><p>Uchiha Mikoto<p>

Loving Mother and Wife

1967-2007

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Here you go :D hopefully you guys all like it.<strong>

**Next chapter: A Mother's Words.**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns?**

**Let me know :)**

**Happy reading every one!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Background: Sasuke and Hinata used to date throughout thier past college years. They met over coffee, while Sasuke was busy typing up paper work. Still hot tempered as ever, he found Hinata's prescense slightly annoying when they first met. But as they continue to indirectly meet over coffee, Sasuke knew Hinata had changed greatly. Her meekness now forgotten, with confidence brimming through her features. **

**And Sasuke knew by then, he was falling in love with her. And eventually after a great deal of wooing, Sasuke got the girl. B****ut it took a turn for the worst. **

**Sasuke's mother died, throwing him in a depression. Hinata ever so patient, was helping Sasuke to get better. **

**But then Sasuke started to drink, and get violent. ****And he knew that his life was over, when he hit Hinata in a fit of drunken rage. **

**Fast forward: Sasuke now 3 years sober, now recieved a letter in the mail **

**It was Naruto's and Hinata's wedding. . . His longtime bestfriend, and the love of his life getting married.**

**And Sasuke, felt his heart break.**

* * *

><p>A Mother's Words. . .<p>

"Mother. . . it's been quite a while since Ilast been here." Sasuke said to the stone grave, with his hand absently rubbing the stone. "I felt like I couldn't come back till I got my life back straight together again."

He looked to the sky, the faint feeling of tears on his lids, "You would've been disappointed in me."

* * *

><p><strong>3 years ago<strong>

"_**Sasuke, not everything in the world will become smooth for you. . . . . There will always . . . be that one person . . . who will stick with you. Do not push people away . . . if you do, then you will truly know what it would feel to be lonely . . . Sasuke be good and I love . . . you . . ."**_

**That was the last couple of words that Sasuke heard before the monotonous sound of the heart monitor went flat. **

**His hands clasped tightly around his mother's now cold one, as nurses relayed the news to his head.**

"**I'm sorry. . . She fought hard again this tumor for a long time. It's time she finally rests. . ."**

**Sasuke felt numb, his possible last tie to his family now gone. Arms encircle his neck, bringing out of his reverie.**

"**Sasuke. . . it's ok I'm here."**

**He didn't even realize that he was crying, he pressed his face against her chest, crying out.**

**Hinata's whispers in his words calmed him, but still didn't fill out the now sudden void in his chest. **

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks later<strong>

**Hinata watched Sasuke sadly as his face was low as usual when he came home from work. Sasuke would drop her an uninterested kiss, before just sitting at the dining table. It was a repeated cycle for about 5 weeks now. Uchiha Mikoto's death still hitting hard on poor Sasuke. **

"**How was work Sasuke?"**

"**Quit asking that fucking question Hinata!" Sasuke muttered; sounding annoyed.**

**Hinata flinched at his tone, before forcing a smile on her face, "I just wanted to talk you know . . . I thought you would want to talk. . ."**

"**Well I am not interested!" Sasuke huffed crossing his arms, "Fuck this, Im not some lab rat, on where you can use me to practice!"**

**He picked himself up and slammed the bedroom door, making Hinata put her face in her hands and cry silently. **

"I didn't think it would turn up like this. . . I should've have let this get to me so much. . .Mom, you would've want me to move on. But I'm sorry it had to come to my destruction to see that."

Sasuke sighed, and stood up bowing another silent prayer.

"I just hope I don't make that mistake again this time around. . . wish me luck. Goodnight. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>On that Fateful night<strong>

"**HINATA YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME!" Sasuke glared at Hinata, as Hinata was about to walk into the kitchen to get ready for dinner. Hinata dropped her utensils on the counter and looked at Sasuke like he was mad.**

"**Sasuke. I'm not cheating on you." Hinata sighed for the umpth time; this has been a normal routine now for the past couple of days. But today just seems like it would be taken a turn for the worst. Naruto has been helping me with my father's company."**

"**Oh is that's what it's called now! I SAW YOU WITH HIM FOR THE PAST COUPLE OF DAYS!"**

"**. . . Sasuke, do not misunderstand me." Hinata said patiently, not trying to flinch at Sasuke's accusing words, "Naruto is trying to find a job here, Jiryaya died!" **

"**Oh right, and he **_**happens to stumble**_** in your company!" Sasuke scoffed, his hands tight around the glass he held in his left hand. **

"**Yes. That was it. Nothing more," Hinata said truthfully. It may be deceiving, but Hinata was honest to her word. "You know how I want to pursue a career as a psychiatrist; Naruto is going to help me get by taking my place in the company in the future. That's why he's with me so often! I told you about this before Sasuke. It's strictly professional, he knows that I'm still with you!"**

**Sasuke began to chuckle, his feet dragging them closer, to a now wary Hinata who was subtly inching away, and "Oh that is real **_**believable**_** Hinata! I didn't know you were that sneaky. . ."**

"**It's true, Naruto needs a job, and Father already seemed to take not on how serious Naruto is planning to help out the company, it's considered a win – win, however he is keeping things professional," Hinata inhaled slowly as Sasuke inspected her, probably trying to sniff out a scent of Naruto, " Sasuke, have you been drinking?"**

**Sasuke was now boring his eyes on to hers growling, "DO NOT AVOID THE QUESTION!"**

**"Sasuke. . .calm down you are starting to scare me." Hinata said, her voice now quivering.**

**Her heart beat was steadily getting faster in fear, Sasuke never acted this negatively about Naruto before. I "t was a side Hinata never seen before, but maybe it was driven by his mother's death. Or was it just pure hatred and jealously toward Naruto.**

"**AND WHATS UP WITH THE LATE NIGHTS? WHY HAVENT YOU BEEN COMING HOME?"**

"**I've been looking for applications for any new jobs. . ." She stammered, her palms sweating, backing up some more.**

"**Oh and was Naruto there?" Sasuke again growly angrily at her.**

"**Yes, he was with me . . . he was trying to get me connected to his mentor Tsunade, so I can actually start own my new job. Sasuke. . . he is just working. You know Naruto, he needs this for himself. He's just as lost as you right now!" Hinata said defensively, for her sake. "You have to trust me Sasuke!"**

"**Tsk do NOT compare me with that filth, and what were you doing with him? FUCKING HIM?"**

"**Sasuke!" Hinata cried tears rolling down her face, her hands trying to grab his, pleading with him, "I wouldn't cheat on you. You know I wouldn't, I'm still pure! It's been three years Sasuke, don't do this to us!"**

**That was when Hinata felt her neck snap to the left, her mouth crying out in sorrowful pain. **

"**DON'T TOUCH ME YOU WHORE!"**

**Hinata slumped to the floor, her bangs hiding her face, her hands reaching for her stinging cheek. It wasn't the initial pain of the slap that was slowly tearing her heart into pieces, but Sasuke's choice of words.**

**Sasuke dropped the glass to the floor, not caring to hear it break spilling its contents on the floor. Sasuke look dumbfounded, as if he was in another world, before his sober mind seemed to snap into place. Sasuke raised his hands to his face, and felt his hands twitch in terror. He couldn't bear to look at Hinata now; he knew he did a very grave mistake. **

"**. . . . Hinata. . . I didn't mean to!"**

"**Sasuke. . .why?" She asked her voice breaking. Sasuke felt his breath hitch, a lump forming at his throat.**

"**Hinata wait-"**

**Hinata pressed herself against the wall in fear, her knees curled to her chest, and rocked back in forth. The one thing she hated about slapping is because she suffered abuses from her father many years ago. Though her relationship with her father improved, it was still a hard concept to come around by. It was hard to trust people touching her, but now ****Sasuke. . . . reached out, but Hinata screamed in fear slapping his hand away, "Ahh leave me alone!" **

**Sasuke back pedaled, and bile seemingly reaching his throat, "Oh no . . ."**

**Hinata took this chance to bolt out of the door, and hailed a cab without ever looking back.**

* * *

><p><strong>The next couple of days Sasuke continuously called her cell, texted her and even bothered showing his face to the company. But Hinata ignored him. Sasuke knew it seemed hopeless but he wasn't willing to throw it all away, and damn if it meant begging on his hands and knees, he would do it.<strong>

**It's been a week now, and Sasuke was recently informed that Hinata was now backing into building. Her co-workers and even Naruto gave Sasuke a dirty look. Sasuke just kept his head down, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. **_**. **_

**Sasuke was dressed nicely, his hands shoved deep in his pockets, pacing back and forth nervously. His feet dragged his body to the top floor and toward the end of the hall with double doors blocking his way.**

**Hyuuga H. Vice President**

**Taking deep breaths, trying not to let his emotions break before he even saw her, he opened the door.**

**There he saw Hinata with an ice bag pressed to her face, numbly looking at a document. She didn't even acknowledge his presence, making Sasuke clear his throat.**

"**Ahem."**

"**Oh. . .Uchiha-kun." She drawled, uninterested.**

**Sasuke winced at her monotone voice, and steadfast, "Hinata. . .can we talk?"**

**Hinata placed down her papers, gingerly and stared at him with her eyes void, "You made it clear you didn't want to talk. . .and that you didn't want to see me. Now please leave or else I'm calling security."**

**Sasuke was now on his knees begging, "Hinata. Please give me another chance! Or at least let me explain myself!"**

"**And what Sasuke? What's it going to do? It won't change, because you are too drunk to even remember it all."**

**Sasuke wanted to retort because he did remember it all, but Hinata beat him to it, "NO Sasuke! I heard your rant, now it is mine!"**

**Sasuke wouldn't even think twice," I-"**

**Hinata looked at him seriously, tears again brimming her eyes, "You have been drinking every night till you're too drunk to even stand. You have been drunkenly lashing out every night. . **_**. Then next thing in the morning, you are so sweet, so gentle**_**. BUT YOU HAVE NO RECOLLECTION OF THE NIGHT BEFORE!"**

**Sasuke winced, when Hinata subconsciously pressed her hand against her swollen cheek," This **_**happened for days**_** Sasuke. But it steadily got worst. It may be a fault on my part, but I tried to stop you! It's a pattern that **_**I can't be in anymore**_**. I didn't think that this drinking habit of yours . . . could do this to me, and to us."**

"**I'm done Sasuke. I tried helping you with Okaa-san's passing, but you kept pushing me away turning to alcohol instead! It honestly hurt to see you act this way, but I couldn't do anything to make you see that!" **

**Sasuke was now crying, his fist tight to his thigh, his head glued to the floor. **

"**. . . Sasuke. . . but why? You knew I would always be by you. Why would you**_** need**_** to accuse me?" She asked, but more to herself that toward Sasuke. Her voice spoken lowly, but the volume of her words hitting Sasuke in his heart, "I've been there, I've always been there. . . I can't have a person I love, accuse me, degrade me and physically hit me. . . and you would know how I **_**feel**_** about that. Yelling at me is one thing, but hitting me? Sasuke. . ."**

"**I KNOW I KNOW AND IM SORRY, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Sasuke yelled out, but covered his mouth when Hinata visibly winced and back away. **

"**It's not going to cut it." Hinata said her tone now final, making Sasuke feel light headed, "What if, Sasuke, it had been on the road? This accident could've gotten out of control, but I'm thankful you come to your senses. . . But I'm sorry, I can't do this. Please leave."**

**Sasuke had to stand up and leave.**

"**Hinata. I love you. . ."**

"**If you did, you would have to trust me . . . and you wouldn't have pushed me away Uchiha. . ."**

**Sasuke gripped the doorknob harshly, but his grip went lax when he stumbled out the door, and out of Hinata's life for good.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: And now we have witness the breakthrough of how it all happened :D Hopefully I did justice kinda. Naruto: innocent or guitly? ;)<strong>

**I'll probably revise this a couple times, since I dont have a beta haha**

****So: questions, comments concerns issues?****


	12. Chapter 12

**And I love you, I love you, I love you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all who had favorited, alerted, and reviewed my story! It really does help with courage to keep this story going. I appreciate it!<strong>

**Post: SasuxHinata **

**Present: NaruxHina, SasuxTem, EVENTUAL SASUXHINA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Coffee With . . . Who?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Weeks later<strong>

Hinata and Temari by then had gotten used to the schedule of meeting up every morning for coffee before heading out to work. It wasn't really an formal gesture to do, but more implied as Sasuke and Temari got closer. Kiba didn't mind even though he couldn't resist embarrassing Sasuke everynow and then.

Hinata sometimes feels out of place, but it just seems to get better knowing that her old friends and her best friend are getting along really well. But she couldn't help but feel that Naruto should be with her sometimes for moments like these.

Even though there's her father to deal with about an heir and her job, she feels pretty content.

* * *

><p>Sasuke felt the same way, however feeling on a constant high whenever he breathes in the air emitting from the coffee shop. It was yet another day, at the coffee shop of course with Kiba in tow, looking forward to seeing his favorite blond and of course his now-established-friend Hinata.<p>

He sees a blond, but not really what he had in mind.

"Oh Sasuke!"

Sasuke blinks and cleared his throat, throwing out his hand, "Uzumaki, good to hear from you again."

Naruto naturally slaps Sasuke's hand away, and gives him a signature bro hug, before tugging Kiba and Sasuke to another table, grinning along the way.

"Well yeah it's good to hear from the both of you! Sorry you couldn't see me anywhere past the wedding, had my hands full with the company lately." Naruto said with his smile; rubbing the back of his neck.

Sasuke irked his brow, and of course his eyes constantly shifting toward the coffee shop door hoping for Temari to walk in. he only had 45 minutes till his shifts starts.

"Looking for someone Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a smug smile on his face.

Kiba looked at Sasuke, and Sasuke replied smoothly, "Well normally Subaku-san and Hinata-san usually have coffee with us in the morning. So it's kinda unusual not to find them here."

Naruto tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Oh no wonder they like this place so much. But if you are looking for them, they hadn't returned home from work. They must've had a lot surgery to do and such. Hinata had to rush call me last night."

Sasuke face dropped and drank deeply, "Oh well, hopefully they are done soon."

Naruto and Kiba nodded solemnly, "Sasu, I gotta go my sis is waiting for me, I'll see you at the station. Later Uzumaki!"

_Damn you Kiba for leaving me!_

Kiba left abruptly leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone.

_Talk about awkward silence._

"So?"

"So?"

"How's married life?" Sasuke pressed, suddenly regretting to ask that.

Naruto had a fond smile on his face, which kinda urges Sasuke to wipe it off probably with his fist, "It's just been amazing. It's this constant high I'm in. Life's great! How about you?"

Sasuke again drank deeply from his coffee, "Been better. Sorted stuff out, and well here I am."

Naruto looked at Sasuke seriously, "It's honestly good to hear that. . *cough* I'm surprised we hadn't killed each other yet. . .not since the last time."

_Or was it good for you to hear about my misery Naruto?_

Sasuke gripped the cup, and his mind flashed scenes from the weeks after Hinata dumped him.

"Right. We moved past it maturely didn't we Naruto."

Naruto irked his brow, his lips tight, "Hopefully. . .I still wonder sometimes if you do have a grudge against me."

_Oh its true alright, but again, it's all my fault._

* * *

><p><strong>It been a couple weeks since Hinata had dumped Sasuke, and Sasuke was fairly suprised that he was actually concious. He only faintly remembered kicking and screaming and of course getting himself drunk as a way to cope. He missed her constant prescense, he missed smelling her scent in his bed sheets, goddamn it he missed her so much.<strong>

**His apartment was trashed, clothes everywhere, dishes not washed. He lamented constantly, now just realizing that Hinata would usually clean up after him. **

**He would often look at the bed room to see nothing left. Hinata came over recently to take her stuff back, and of course leaving her copy of his apartment key in his mail. That was when Sasuke realized that Hinata would be gone for good.**

**That only made his guilt build up more and more. But what can he do. . .?**

**As much as his heart keeps breaking every moment without her, he had to keep moving. Just go through the motions over and over. As numb as it feels, it's certainly helpful. But it didnt stop him from constantly checking his phones, or emails, or even picking up the newspaper to read news about the Hyuuga Industries. **

**The most that he had read recently was HYUUGA HINATA MAKES A CHECKMATE MOVE TO RISE HER COMPANY HIGHER THAN ALL OF JAPAN, with the subtitles mentioning Naruto's name. But he couldnt feel anything. It's just news to him now.**

**Now here he was trying to grab some coffee, at the usual coffee shop on 3rd street. Even though this is where they met, it shouldve hurt being there even more. However, it provided him odd comfort. . .**

**He walked out with coffee in hand trying to enjoy the fleeting sense of calm that washed over him.**

**Or at least he tried to before he was slammed against the wall, with a fist smashing to his left cheek.**

"**AHHH! WHAT THE FUCK?"**

**Sasuke was now on the floor, trying to shake away the pain before he saw the infuriated eyes of electric blue. **

"**N-naruto?"**

**Naruto lips were curled into a snarl, as he looked at Sasuke with disgust, "I can't believe you! How dare you lay a hand on her!" **

**Sasuke had his fist curled, struggling to his feet. Anger was flooding him, but maybe for the wrong reasons. He knew he had did wrong, but he didn't need someone else to shove it in his face! **

_**Especially not from the ass who nearly took it all away!**_

"**I don't need this from you Uzumaki."**

"**Clearly, but it seems you need a good beating to your head to see what you did wrong! You don't EVER raise a HAND against a WOMAN!" **

**Guilt, Shame made his chest feel tight, making his head feel lightheaded, but he refused to back down," You are such a hypocrite; you did the same thing to Sakura!"**

**Now it was Naruto's turn to flinch, before tears welled I his eyes, "I had a condition Sasuke, you know that," He took a deep breath, "But don't you dare put me at your level you sick bastard! You were **_**under the influence**_**! CONTINOUSLY! Like Hinata said, I NEVER DID ANYTHING WITH HER! SHE'S MY **_**FUCKING**_** BOSS!"**

**Shut up **

**Naruto had his hands in his hair, his eyes closed shut with frustration,"Damn it Sasuke! Why couldn't you trust her? She can't even look at me! It made me feel it was all my fault, but then when I heard the story . . . god I wanted to punch you."**

**Sasuke was now expressionless, he honestly felt numb, not caring if Naruto's words were intended to prove him wrong. "Tsk. . ."**

"**It was against our own_ protocol as kids Sasuke_!" Naruto looked at his with pity and disgust, "And to think you were the one who actually taught me to be a man. How could you throw everything away because of rumors or a damn assumption?"**

"**SHUT UP!" Sasuke roared, as his own fist slammed against Naruto's cheek, making Naruto fall back. **

_**Thank god we are at a private parking lot. **_

**Sasuke oddly felt loads better, but he knew Naruto was through with him yet. Sasuke already had his fists raised, as Naruto staggered to his feet.**

**Naruto took another steady breath, "I thought. . . I thought if you couldn't confide in her, you could've talk to me at least. You know I'd be honest with you. I never liked her in that way! We are just helping each other get our careers in order!"**

**Sasuke started to growl, hated hearing these words spewing from Naruto's mouth, "Why would I want to talk to you? At this rate it sounds you are **_**happy to know Hinata is single**_**."**

"**Yes I am happy. Happy _she left you_, because I know she could've done better than be with an alcoholic." Naruto said seriously, his words finally speaking in volumes.**

"**I'm not an alcoholic!" Sasuke yelled, throwing a fist at Naruto. **

"**Listen to yourself! At this rate, you'll never be better than your old man!"**

**Now that stopped Sasuke, before he had his head down, before brushing past Naruto roughly, and walked away.**

**Naruto sighed and brushed a hand over his sweaty forehead, looking at the floor, "Maybe I shouldn't have done that. . . I should've been-"**

**Naruto looked around and groaned, "Fuck."**

* * *

><p>"Yeah I did, but I had to grow up. And you were right. I was no better than my old man," Sasuke explained with a sigh, his hands still clasped together," but I got help. . . knowing Hinata would look at me differently, and hopefully in a better light. She has, and she had forgiven me, but not enough to be with me."<p>

Naruto looked down at his cup almost guilty, "I'm sorry for taking her away from you. I did admit back then I wanted her attention. She cared for me, when I needed it most."

Sasuke felt tears well up in his eyes, but forced them at bay, at the irony of Naruto's words.

She cared for me too, when I needed it after mother's death. But then I had to fuck the one good thing that was important to me.

"Because you had everything. But-"

"I know, I know." Sasuke put his hand up, stopping Naruto's explanation, his heart suddenly feeling lighter. He is actually facing it, he is accepting it, accepting this change in him to move on and let go. Not just in front of Hinata, but in front of his good friend. "You felt something, and you had to take the chance. I don't blame you. I fucked up, end of story. You picked up the pieces which I am eternally grateful for."

"But you admit to still be hurting." Naruto said, his lips curled to a frown.

"Yeah, it still hurts. She was it for me, but you know life happens."Sasuke admitted, hating how his throat wanted to choke back on his words.

"But it seems it's looking up now, with Temari. I heard from Hinata that you guys are hitting it off pretty well." Naruto said quietly, unsure how to redirect the conversation. It was some pretty heavy stuff they had discussed. Now to mention the tension and distance both old friends experienced after the marriage.

"It's a work in progress actually. . . but well im trying you know?"

"You'll get there. I'm rooting for you." Naruto said with finality, he stood up and gathered his belongings looking at Sasuke with a small smile on his face. "Have to go, meeting with the Hyuuga lord in 20 minutes."

"Get to it then Uzumaki." Sasuke replied, his own hands gathering his belongings, as they walked out of the coffee shop together, before soon they went there seperate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Now we've got to see the Naruto and Sasuke confrontation past and present :) How would people feel if I showed a glimpse of Sasuke's rehab days? Along Temari's and Sasuke's first date?<strong>

**Anyway hope you sincerely loved this guys :)**

**And I could promise by another 3-4 chapters, the movement fo SasuxHina will begin.**

**Comments, Questions, Concerns, Issues?**

**Let me know :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry mates! I know its been awhile, but I guess I can say that I got heavily side tracked. School work during break, and recently I got accepted to do a storyboard project, where I could start to develop my writing abilities. Not to mention pretty heavy personal events had come to affect. .**

**Hopefully this chapter would be satisfactory, and to look forward to seeing some interaction between Temari and Sasuke. And of course the eventually end game Sasuke and Hinata.**

**And on the sidenote, I have actually no idea how this story will play out. Im just playing it by ear, and hopefully it will be a good fic despite the odd pairings.**

**Note: Characters are a bit OC, but hopefully it sticks close enough to the actual characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>First Date Part 1<strong>

Back at the Suguku apartment, laid Temari and Hinata who decided to crash together after a long shift at work. It was a 16 hour rush of constant movement. A major intersection was bombed leaving wounded citizen's left and right. No one knows who had did such a crime, but it was the least of Temari and Hinata's worries. They just had to help however they can.

Temari spent her time in and out of the O.R working surgeries one after the other; Hinata, Sakura, and Ino had to deal with trauma patients who were in hysterics. Screams were bouncing off the walls, and blood splashed on the floor in liters, it was mess of bodies demanding for aid. The staff was bombarded with the injured, and even the Dean of Medicine herself, Tsunade had to pitch in.

It was a long day, and an even longer night.

They were both happy just when the situation just began to settle down, it was then that Tsunade sent them home on relieved duty till further notice.

Temari and Hinata spent the better part of the day rolling their necks and rotating their wrists, and popping a couple doses of Vicodine to relieve their head ache.

After gorging themselves in Chinese takeout, they fell into heavy sleep wrapped in each other at Temari's pull out bed from the couch. It wasn't unusual, Hinata tends to cling on things when she slept heavily, and Temari was her closest targets. Not that Temari minded, she liked this side of Hinata; it was a good reminded that the playful Hinata was still around.

Bzz bzzz

Temari groggily blindly tried to look for her phone from underneath the sheets, too bad Hinata's limbs were getting in the way.

"Temari. . .phone, "Hinata said sleepily, turning over, as Temari finally grabbed her phone in annoyance.

"Ok sleep more, after call," Temari said placing the phone at her ear, "*cough* hello?" Her voice scratchy from sleeping.

"Temari? You okay?" The voice asked, laced with worry.

Temari rubbed her eyes, sitting up a bit more. Hinata now sluggishly cuddled closer toward Temari, her head on her waist.

"Sorry, just woke up, what's up Sasuke?" she asked quietly, trying not to wake Hinata even more.

"Well I was wondering if you are free tonight?" Sasuke replied, his voice now nervous. If Temari could see him now, he would be wracks her brain if there was anything in her schedule today, but she remembered that Tsunade had forced Hinata and Temari on temporary break.

"Uh yeah, I'm free." Temari said shyly.

"Oh that's great! Uh I was wondering if I could come swing by and come get you?"

"Yeah of course, well what do I have to wear?"

"Casual is fine. I'm looking forward to tonight."

Temari smiled, her face getting a bit flushed, "Yeah me too, now this is where I hang up and scramble to look good."

"Haha then I'll leave you to it. Later!"

"Bye!"

Temari tossed her phone and did a mental fist pump, trying not to move Hinata.

"Does this mean we have to wake up and look for something decent for you to wear?" Hinata said muffled through the sheets.

Temari rolled her eyes knowing that Hinata would be listening in, "Yes, but you could back to sleep."

"Like hell I'll miss this opportunity! This could be it for Temari!"

* * *

><p>Temari shrugged, but still had a nervous smile on her face, "It's just one date Hinata, it could mean anything."<p>

Hinata winked at her, before messing with Temari's hair, "Exactly, that's why you are going to find out what _it _is."

* * *

><p>"KIBA!"<p>

Kiba whirled around to see Sasuke running toward him, looking panicked?

"What up Uchiha?"

Sasuke, had to take a deep breath, "I'm going out with Temari tonight, annnd I kinda need a plan of action."

Kiba smirked with his arms crossed over his chest, "Oh so the ex-playboy Uchiha is asking me for help?"

Sasuke slapped his forehead and looked at Kiba haughtily, "You know what, forget it. I don't need a single man's help."

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Face it Sasuke, you need me. Sooo anyways, what are you going to wear?"

* * *

><p>"Try this one on Temari!"<p>

"Hinata! He said casual not sexual!" Temari screeched in horror as she flung the clothes back at Hinata's face.

Hinata winked at her, "But it looks so sexy on you!"

"UGH!"

* * *

><p>"Sasuke try these on!"<p>

"Damn it Kiba, I'm not trying to have sex with her on the first date!"

"But bro seriously, she'd be back for moooooooooooooooore!"

"Fuck. My. Life!"

Kiba chuckled and helped Sasuke fixed his hair and clothes. He looked at his friends up and down, and smile, "Man stop being a hard ass. You gotta lighten up."

Sasuke looked at the mirror and to his friend bewilderment painted on his face, "What do you mean?"

Kiba pointed at the mirror again, and put his hands on his shoulders. Sasuke tensed up, but he could slightly tell what Kiba meant. In a way. Sasuke's shoulders were to stiff, his face looking a bit more frustrated leaving a scowl on his face. Even the way he dressed seemed to up tight for a 'casual' day, his clothes were pressed and iron sharply, every button fastened. He rolled his eyes at the irony, Kiba was right yet again.

"I'm trying to loosen up." Sasuke stated gruffly, rolling his shoulders.

Kiba smirked and patted his back, "If you are not relaxed, she won't be remember the last time?"

Sasuke dropped his head and let his hang, and groaned, "Please don't remind me of the double date I had with you that one time."

"Dude you looked constipated!" Kiba barked in laughter, holding his sides trying not to laugh so hard.

Sasuke blushed and grumbled angrily, "It wasn't my fault since you kept insisting to tell that girl all my embarrassing stories!"

Kiba laughs subsided and looked at Sasuke with amusement, "You have to remember to play it off as a joke, young grasshopper."

"Shut up, I learned remember?"

Kiba looked at the ceiling in wonder, "No wonder you got so good in catching ladies back in highschool and college. You were a bit of a player."

Sasuke popped his collar, and messed his usual unkempt hair to make him look more relaxed, and loosened his clothing, "Was not. A lot girls thought I was hot, and I still am. When I asked them out, all they cared was about my appearances, not anything else."

"Ahhh true." Kiba smiled, "But that changes now."

"Yup. So how do I look now?"

Kiba scanned his friends up and down, and gave him thumbs up, "Atta boy, now you look relaxed and Temari wouldn't even know what hit her."

* * *

><p>FAST FORWARD<p>

Sasuke was checking his appearance for the umpth time in his car mirror, making sure he looked presentable. Hair? Check. Teeth? Squeaky clean. Breath? Loads of mints. For the most part he seemed ready. He looked at the paper in his hand that had Temari's address and looked at the apartment complex before him, this is the place.

He took another calming breath before getting out the car, smoothing his iron jeans, his black button up and wiping his white converse, before walking slowly to the door.

He brought out his hand, clenched in a fist to knock on the door. TAP TAP!

Couple of minutes later, Sasuke could faintly hear the sounds of muted screams from behind the door, making Sasuke question if he is at the right house.

Just as he thought that no one would answer, the door was flung open, greeted by a pair of heads looking at Sasuke happily.

"Hey Sasuke. . .wow." Temari's voice came out as a bit of a whisper and shock. Her eyes too busy roaming across Sasuke's form taking in his appearance. Black jeans, that hung just right, a tightfitting red shirt that showed off his abs, making Temari drool a bit in the inside. His whole appearance wasn't the stiff and uptight person that she was familiar to. His outfit was so casual, flirty, even sexy.

God her hormones were now accelerating, making her feel like a rabid teenage girl all over again. She fought to catch her breath, her eyes shamelessly checking him out.

God he looks so sexy . .

"Hi Sas-Sasuke-kun . . "

Hinata reaction to Sasuke's outfit was similar, shocked, but she was more composed, already aware of how she reacted years ago when Sasuke took her out on their first date. It still didn't stop her from discreetly admiring his body.

Still looks the same after all these years, but now. . .he seems more relaxed and comfortable.

Her eyes were downcast even a bit envious that Temari was now the one at his side. She almost wanted to roll her eyes at their obvious and blantly 'Eye-fucking' gazes. Now that she had been thinking about it, its been actually quite awhile since Naruto took her out somewhere. Hinata would've liked to say that Naruto had been busy. Working late, sleeping as soon as he gets home, even sex was getting in the way of actually getting near Naruto again.

She shook her head roughly at the thought knowing the type of thoughts she is having is just plain wrong. Or is it? She thought hiding her fears.

But both girls' thoughts were stopped when Sasuke began to speak.

Sasuke nervously smiled back and cleared his throat, "Hey Temari and Hinata-san."

Temari looked at Sasuke apologetically, "Sorry Im not quite ready yet, I blame this one," Temari pointed at Hinata who was smiling smugly, "She got me caught up. Well come on in, I'll be done in 5 mintues promise!"

With that Temari zoomed up the steps, unaware that Sasuke was staring at her choice of outfit. Dark wash blue jeans, with knee long leather boots, along with beige blazer. Sasuke mind was reeling_, Temari looked awesome. _

"You have a bit of drool there Sasuke."

"Wow . . ." Sasuke mumbled, completely ignoring Hinata's comment

Hinata giggled, and took out a tissue from her pockets, and tossed it at his face, snapping Sasuke from his daze.

Sasuke grumbled a thanks and wiped his mouth, making Hinata smile lightly. Hinata leaned against the wall motioning for Sasuke to enter the house and sit on the couch. Pulling her feet under her knees she looked at Sasuke, "So where are you going to take her?"

Sasuke began to laugh, "Haha, you sound like a mother would."

"I suppose so."

"But I will take her out to the outskirts of town, to a dining place I know."

Hinata smiled, "Ah. . .well treat her right, and please send her home before 11. She's my date later this evening.""

Sasuke chuckled, giving Hinata a warm hug, which she equally returned, "Yeah I'll bring her home. Then it would be my turn to tell you to take care of her Hinata."

"Sasuke you ready?"

Sasuke turned around and hook his arms under Temari's and waved Hinata good bye, as they stepped out into the night and toward their date.

* * *

><p>Hinata shuts the door behind her and walks back to the couch, falling out it with a groan. It hadn't been ten freaking minutes, and she was bored out of her mind. If she's not handling patients, she's with Temari, and if she's not with Temari, she's with Naruto, and if she's not with Naruto, she is just. . .lonely.<p>

She looked at the calendar from the far wall from the couch and realized, its been a couple days since she actually been at home with Naruto. Not to mention she hadn't really talked to him since then. . .

Hinata contemplated the reasons why she couldn't be with him: Tsunade forcing many work hours, awkward talks at dinner, calling Temari to pick her up so she can avoid looking at him.

In her mind, Naruto isn't always the innocent one too. He is out with his work mates for long period of time, not cleaning up, looking bored even while having sex. He gotten rougher, almost angry.  
>It's a constant tense cloud of hormones that are washing over her, but she cant seem to even bother to break the ice to even solve it.<p>

It's like there is something to hide. The both of them.

Hinata picks a lock of hair, frowning at the split ends that were forming. Tsk . . . that's not a good sign. . .

She picks up her phone and decides to call Naruto.

"Hinata."

"Hey Naruto!"

"What?"

Hinata pursed her lips, Naruto never sounded annoyed with her before.

"Well um how are you?"

"Seriously Hinata? You called me just to have small talk?"

Hinata balked, "N-naruto. . I just wanted to talk for a bit. . I know you are planning to stay out late today. . ."

She could hear shuffling in the background, with a very annoyed sigh from her husband, before Naruto came back again, "It's not the best time. . ."

"Ok. . . but when will you be home? I'm kinda lonely here lately . . .. ." Hinata shyly admitted her voice soft almost quivering.

". . .yeah." Naruto sighed, his face probably looking guilty, "Look I'm sorry if I had been angry lately. . . I just. . ."

Hinata tried to smile, but was already tearing up, "Ok. . .I'll just call you later. . bye."

"Bye."

Hinata sighed and curled in on the couch, frowning. First her dad wanted to force a pregnancy, but now she couldn't even relieved the sexual tension she is feeling, not to mention feeling abandoned right now. Oh how her hormones are seemingly taking control of her body.

Hinata curled against the couch, wrapping herself in Temari's blanket before shutting her eyes, waiting patiently for Temari to return home.

* * *

><p>Author note: This chapter was pretty iffy for me :( Sorry if its not up to par with the other chapters.<p>

At least we now know that Hinata is pretty unhappy now. . . ;) so what will happen next?

Comments? Questions? Concerns? Issues?

Lemme know :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the 2nd part of the chapter: First Date**

**As a note: I do like playing around with the deep friendship that Hinata and Temari share in my fic, its refreshing to have friends like that.**

_**And also: Im looking for a beta! So anyone who wants to help me out, please let me know :D**_

**Pairings: Post SasuxHina, Present: TemarixSasuke, NaruxHina**

* * *

><p>On the other side of the town, Temari was being led by Sasuke to a very distant restaurant at the edge of town. Temari was actually surprised. Not a lot of people, but looked homey and comfortable. The ride there was pretty quiet for the most part, perhaps it was just the nerves getting to her. Dates wasn't really on the top of her list being a surgeon for most of her days, but it feel really good.<p>

She looked to Sasuke who was having a gentle face, looking at peace and content with the feeling inside the car. She felt the edges of her lips twitching into a smile.

For the most part of the date, she was happy. The conversation was relatively easy as normal, just like their normal coffee morning runs, light jokes, stories about works, arguing about rumours that were spreading.

_Latest news: Harano Sakura has requested paid leave. Reason being? Its unknown to most._

It was a new experience honestly. Half of the time she was out on dates, men and surprisingly women were just after her body and the copious amounts of money she has saved for herself. Sasuke was different. Even if he had good charms, a killer smile, and a very attractive body, she can always feel the aura of mystery surrounding this man.

She even tried asking around about the 'famous' Sasuke Uchiha. But it could lead to heavy stuff, not the best idea for the first date. But what if theres more?

Temari always has to think ahead, must be her surgeon mind being molded in her head. Questions after questions after questions. That was the technical mind streak that passes through Temari's head. And when looking at Sasuke who looked weary at times, or just happy, the questions keep coming.

_The bigger question: Will this date even mean anything? Do I feel something for him? Can it proceed? Or will it tilt to. . ._

But no conversation lead to the clichés of, 'Wow you look so beautiful, you are so strong, I love you. . . blah blah blah! It was something that Temari appreciated, there was no pressure. Scratch that, there was no need for things to be pushed. She was merely comfortable.

The dinner was light, mostly steak for Sasuke, and some raviloli for Temari, sharing a glass of wine at the end. In the end Temari was relaxed, and she felt really happy. But this whole night with Sasuke already decided her feelings for him. All she has to do is-

"You look angry when you are thinking."

Temari eyes snapped to Sasuke's direction, who was grinning ear to ear, "Sorry, had a lot of thoughts on my mind. Surgeon brain, sorry."

Sasuke waved it off the awkward silence with a wave, and Temari's hand clutched the wine glass with a tighten grip, her braeth uneasy, "Sasuke. . .can I ask you something?"

"Yeah shoot." Sasuke replied, already feeling the atmosphere taking a more serious note. He was actaully nervous! _Did I mess up? Did I make her uncomfortable? Oh no! Inner turmoil!_

"Why did you initially ask me out to dinner tonight?" She breathed out, her eyes avoiding Sasuke. She had to know, it may have been to soon, but her mind demanded answers.

Sasuke chuckled, and smiled warmly almost relieved at the honesty of Temari's question. But he had to be true to himself. . . Taking a deep breath, he answered, "Truthfully, I wanted to explore what I have with you. I know I look fragile but. . ._ I was in a bad place, and I still probably am_. . . I needed to move on with my life, and try something new."

Temari's mouth was open, but nothing came out.

"Then I saw you, its not a snap and _bam I suddenly like you_. I was scared mostly, it's like trying to find out who I really was again, someone outside of my inner circle. And that was you. But then I realized, that's just it. I'm relearning everything, just so I can move on forward."

Temari wiped a tear, at the sudden raw, yet honesty in his tone, "Thanks Sasuke."

"It doesn't mean I like you any less. I guess I have too much baggage to even start something. But. . .I'm willing to share my story to you one day, when Im ready. I'm sorry if I had led you on. . .if I ever did?"

"It's the same for me too." She sighed but with a gentle smile on her lips. "I guess. . .we can say we are not ready."

Silence, before they busted out laughing, "Oh god, it sounds like we just hit a eureka moment."

"Oh god, now I can officially say I _had_ a blonde moment, "Temari snorted, "Talk about a real change of events."

Sasuke smiled, and took her hand, squeezing it, "Does this change anything?"

"We are friends Sasuke, real good friends. Who knows you know? But right now, it seems as if fate wants us just to be this for now. But I still had a good time, if that's what you are asking." Temari replied smoothly, already feeling the weight of her worries lift from her shoulders, making her now officially content with the night.

"So how about we-"

**BEEP BEEP!**

Temari groaned when she heard her phone ring, she pondered whether to take it or not. Sasuke looked at her with a sympathetic smile, "Hey could be important."

She flipped her phone to see Hinata's name flashing on the screen, and she felt her blood ran cold. Temari always knew what would be the subtle signs that Hinata needed her. Reassurance, or a hug, Temari always did it the day after, since they live separately. . . but thats only when Hinata texts her. . . But whenever Hinata physically needed her. . .Hinata calls her. . .

". . .Hinata?" She asked quietly, trying to keep the panic from rising to her throat.

Silence over the phone. It only made Temari more anxious. .

"Hinata? Damn it Hinata answer me!"

_**T-temari? *sniff* Temari? **_

Hinata's voice sounded raw, scared and full of sobs. Temari bit her lip so hard that blood was coming out of her cut lip. Sasuke clenched his fist, his ears barely catching the conversation as he saw Temari's face go pale, her body slowly quivering.

"Hinata! Oh thank god you are okay! What happened?" Temari kept rambling, as she scrambled for her purse, already standing up.

_**T-Temari. . . oh please Temari! Come home please!** _

Hinata's voice then went back to whimpers, before bawling out in fear.

"Alright! Stay with me ok? You'll be alright."

Temari's heart broke when she heard her friend pleading for her to come home, it rare for her to hear her cries this loud, but it hurts all the same.

"Sasuke we have to go!"

Sasuke's eyes were empty, but he shook his head grabbing his coat, leaving a couple thousand yen on the table and they both ran into the car, racing home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Again this chapter seems iffy, but theres drama on the way. . . <strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed it :D **

**Questions, Comments, Concerns?**

**Let me know?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the reviews~ **

**I really appreciate every single one of them! **

****Pairings: Post SasuxHina, Present: TemarixSasuke, NaruxHina****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time on And I love you, I love you, I love you<strong>_

"Alright! Stay with me ok? You'll be alright."

* * *

><p>"Alright! Stay with me ok? You'll be alright."<p>

"Temari please come home!"

Hinata was curled against the wall, her breaths sporadic, her hands holding to the phone like it's the last thing keeping her in the world.

She didn't want to look at the state of her apartment. Yes _her_ apartment. After Temari left with Sasuke, she didn't want to intrude on her best friend anymore, and decided to return home and wait for Naruto. But. . . now her apartment is a mess. . .

Broken glass windows trailed around the house, furniture turned over, drawers forced open and emptied out. . . it wasn't just _that_. . .But the screams of her own voice that echoed in and out of the hallways.

Hinata only remembered his stanched breath of alcohol, his grimy hands nearly touching her body. She tried to block out fragments of what had happened to her. All she remembered was that, she returned her before she was under attack.

Rocks were thrown inside, and Hinata scrambled to find cover. But things seemed to went from bad to worst as she heard several foot steps drumming against the floorboards.

Then it was just a matter of moments, before she saw one man walking toward her. Someone had broken inside the Uzumaki apartment. And that someone. . . was probably after her, for money, sex. . . power.

She remembered her heart pounding so hard, that she felt lightheaded. The man knew where she hid, but refused to ackknowledge her.

She tried to keep her voice from making a sound, as she pressed her self against the clost door, trying not to be found.

She remembered holding her breath for 2 minutes, before the footsteps began to wane. She was glad that she wasn't harmed, and that man just merely laughed and went about his own way robbing her. She didnt want to do anything else, if it meant her life would be intact. But for the most part, she felt numb.

She remembered as her hands trembled to call 911 her voice shaking as she relayed the news to local authorities. . .She tried not to sob any harder when she couldn't get a hold of Naruto.

Naruto wasn't there to answer. . . not _after 36 missed calls. . .  
><em>All she knew right now is that she needed someone with her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>20 minutes later<strong>_

Before she knew it, the police had already asked her questions, surveyed the house, and called out suggestions where the Hyuuga heiress might be safe from harm. She numbly listened, her eyes glazed with misted tears.

"Hinata? Hinata? It's me Kiba!"

Hinata's purple eyes caught sight of Kiba looking disheveled as he tried to push against Officers from the barricade. She wanted to call out to the officer to let him through, but her voice was too done in to make a noise.

"Young man I suggest you stand back!"

Kiba whipped out his ID and growled in his face, "Watch it maggot, its Lieutenant to you! That woman right there is my responsibility!"

The young cop let Kiba passed, and Kiba rushed to Hinata, who hobbled over to him, nearly doubling over in tears.

Kiba had his arms outstretched to catch her, and when he did his eyes were glowing with anger.

**_This fucker is so dead, when me and Sasuke catch him._**

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Temari were deathly silent in the car, as Sasuke broke the speed limit, trying to find a quicker way home. Temari would've been on the phone with Hinata still, not until a police officer had recently said that Hinata was currently asked for questioning.<p>

She hated this. She hated waiting in this damn car, for a damn hour, just to get home.

She needed to get there now!

At least that's the trail of thought that Temari is currently expressing. Her hands were curled into fists, she kept checking the time to see if they were on schedule.  
>She didn't want Hinata to wait for her anymore. . .<p>

". . .the officers are there now Temari. She's safe." Sasuke told her, his voice low trying to calm down his agitated date.

"Until I see _her breathing_, then I know she will be safe." Temari replied evenly, her teeth clenched.

Sasuke took her hand from the console and held it tightly, "Temari. . . don't worry we are almost there. I called Kiba awhile back, he told me that he is with her right now. She's safe."

* * *

><p>Hinata still felt disorientated after the numerous questioning. Kiba gave her his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.<p>

"You okay?"

Hinata nodded, unsure if she had the strength to reply, she burrowed under Kiba's jacket, trying to find warmth.

Kiba took the chance to see Hinata's face clearly in the moonlight. Her hair was a mess, her eyes puffy and red, as tear stains coated her cheeks. Kiba knew he had to be professional, but Hinata was still his friend. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Temari and Sasuke, and even me, we will help you Hinata, don't forget that."

Hinata hummed absently, her eyes closing, as she leaned into Kiba's touch.

"Thank you Kiba. . ."

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 minutes later<strong>_

Tires screeched and they both looked up, it was Sasuke's car. Hinata's heart jumped at the thought, her body already trying to stand on her feet.

_They are here. . . They are here. . ._

Temari was out of the car, rushing to Hinata before she was stopped before the police

"FREEZE!"

"WAIT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND-"

"Let. Her. Through." Sasuke ordered, standing beside Temari and was glaring holes into the Officer's head. The Officer paled at the sight of Sasuke, who was now holding his badge for all to see.

"Uchiha-sama! Eek! Alright, you may pass!" He gulped before rushing to the scene to clear up the equipment.

Temari didn't even need to wait a second before she rushed to Hinata who was barely on her feet, and tackled her into a bone crushing hig.

"Oh my God! You are safe. . .thank god you are safe! Hinata you_ scared_ me so much." She rambled as she started to tear up, hugging Hinata close to her. Temari felt her friends body shaking, and she just couldnt imagine the amount of trauma that Hinata was going through.

But it didnt matter right now, the healing can wait. She was just so happy that her best friend is safe.

"Temari. . .I-I"

"Sssh. . . it doesnt matter right now. . .Im just so happy!"

Hinata hugged back, but her tears were dry, she clung to Temari never wanting to let go. Sasuke was right behind them, looking at Kiba with a thankful glance.

Sasuke saw the state of the apartment and his eyes were glowing with hate. The house was visibly trashed from the top to bottom. Now he can thank the heaven for keeping Hinata alive. Otherwise. . . he wouldve lost her all in one night, all over again. That part made his chest ache, and when he meant ache, he meant, he is barely breathing, barely comprehending how _close_ Hinata was to dying. . .and how _we couldve been too_ late!

His fist were balled, and he was seething. _Who is this motherfucker? This bastard will be sent to death row, once Im through with him! I swear my life on it!_

But something clicked on his mind, his eyes trailing over the numerous of men who were surrounding the apartment.

_Where is the blondie? Where is . . . Naruto?_

But judging by the lost and defeated look on Hinata's face, and the phone given to him as evidence, Naruto didn't bother to get the clue that his wife needed him. Sasuke placed the phone back to the detectives and walked back to Temari, Kiba and Hinata.

_How dare he? Hinata needs him and he is not fucking here? Now Im seriously rethinking whether I should beat up the bastard that almost killed Hinata, or the bastard (Naruto) that left Hinata alone to fend for herself when this happened!_

Hinata now was exhausted, and just wanted to get some sleep. She saw Sasuke seething, but when she looked at him, her eyes pleaded with him not to get mad at Naruto.

Sasuke looked back almost shocked, but it was indeed not of his business to interfere with what Hinata wanted.

"Hinata. . . you are welcome back to my place like always. Stay with me for a while," Temari said quietly, rubbing her back. Hinata sagged and muttered something that was barely comprehensible. Temari already knows what Hinata said. She wanted Naruto. But Temari was already full blown over protective right now. She didn't want Naruto anywhere near Hinata right now. He's not there when he should've been.

"Hinata, baby, I'm taking you home now." Temari cooed in her ear, hoping that she wouldn't panic, when they had to move her.

"I'll carry her."

Temari nodded, as Sasuke lifted her easily. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck, as if it was natural and buried her head into Sasuke's chest. He wouldnt be lying if that made him feel like he was flying, but now wasnt the time to revel in the feeling. Sasuke looked over to Kiba and Kiba replied swiftly, "I'll take care of things over here. Get Hinata home safely."

"Alright. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

Sasuke slid in to his car and drove back to Temari's apartment.

* * *

><p>When they returned, Sasuke made his way quickly, placing Hinata in Temari's bed, while Temari dresse dher for bed. She knew Hinata was practically lifeless, but it didnt help temari's nerves knowing that Hinata is not responding to her. . .<p>

Hinata just laid there, deathly still, her eyes trained to stare at the wall, her back facing Temari. Temari nearly wanted to scream in frustration over the man that reduced Hinata to like a shell.

_. . . Hinata. . ._

Sasuke was out in the living room, already making calls about the Hyuuga robbery. His cell phone tapped nosily as he relayed the news to his co-workers, toward the news to avoid the tabloids from spreading and as much as he hated to do this, he even called the Hyuuga patriarch, Hisashi Hyuuga.

But what really pissed him off, was that not only that the Hyuuga Patriarch seemed indifferent, andthat Naruto still wasnt responding.

Its been roughly 2 hours since then. . and Naruto still didnt seem to get the memo. His phone surely couldnt be off, his work pretty much ended several hours ago. Then what was keeping him? Keeping him from his wife that desperately needed him right now?

His thoughts broke off, when the door was closed. He looked up to seee Temari's tired gaze, and he embraced her hoping it would make her feel better. He felt her give a ragged sigh, before hugging him back muttering thanks. He ran his hands up and down her back, as he felt her body go stiff and shake a little, no doubt holding tears back.

She withdrew from his embrace and they both sat on the couch, unable to do anything else but listen in case for Hinata's awakening.

"Is she?"

"She's asleep right now. . .Im just hoping that she will be okay in the morning. . ."

Sasuke ran fingers in his hair taking deep breaths, "I-I. . .is there anything I can do to help? I mean. . like-"

"You've done enough Sasuke, believe me. You took us back here, and you were able to hold off the paparazzi from interefering. . . That's more that Hinata could ever ask for. . ."

Sasuke looked at his hands, and sighed, feeling the digusted wash of deja vu hit him in the face. "It doesnt seem enough . . ."

Temari looked at the clock seeing it was only 3:21 in the morning now, before looking at Sasuke with vunerable eyes. "Can you . . . stay for the night?"

Sasuke looked almost relieved when she asked that. "I can, if its ok?"

". . .Hinata and I wouldnt want to be alone in this house. . ."

Sasuke gave her a soft smile, and pulled her to her feet, "I'll check the doors and windows in this house, go join Hinata in bed."

Temari looked worried, but nodded, "What about you?"

"I'll stay out here. . I need to make more calls, I'll wake you guys up in a little while." Sasuke said, his eyes making Temari trust his words. Temari gave him another hug before whispering, "Thank you Sasuke."

"I will protect the both of you. Go on now." Sasuke replied, hoping his statement would calm her down enough to get some sleep. "Good night."

As Temari disappeared into the bedroom, Sasuke went his way around the house and double checked each door, and each window to make sure it was locked. He took a look at the alarm system, and made sure it was updated and was ready to be used just in case. LAstly, he made another sets of calls getting updates from his underlings, in hopes that the men would have at least some lead on te criminal that couldve very well eliminated the Hyuuga heiress.

His raven eyes looked up to the moon at the window as he leaned back on the living room couch, feeling his body slowly succumb to sleep.

"She saved me before . . now its my turn to help her through this mess. . . "

And with that Sasuke fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: Dun Dun DUUUUUUN! How did you guys like that? ;) Dramaaaaa! But there's more coming! Now that Naruto messed up. . .what will it mean for the SasuxHina friendish relationship? <strong>

_**Again: Im looking for a beta! So who ever wants to help me out more review/comment and I'll answer back!**_

**Soo? Questions? Concerns? Feelings? Thoughts? Issues?**

**Let me know :D**


	16. Chapter 16

And I love you, I love you, I love you

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Wow guys. . . 90 reviews? Thank you guys so much! I never thought I get this far without you. 15 chapters and counting, I'm hoping you guys stick with me to the very end!<strong>

**Thanks especially to: umnia, ImCutePoison, Uchiha Sasuke19, sasuhinafan, DragonKnight, supremekikay24, Ms. Amateur, where's my keys, Hinata6 and to the others I have missed.**

**Again thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Hell<strong>

Naruto woke up the next morning with one of the most killer headaches of the morning. His bleary eyes tried to focus in on the room, as the sun invaded his eyes pulling him from his sleep.

He looked to see that he wasn't in his room in his apartment, which had him a bit worried. As much as he tried to remember what happened the night before, the killing thumping in his temple prevented him from doing so.

He tried to swallow, but felt the odd sense of dryness in his throat. The taste of copper mixed along with alcohol. He slapped his forehead, muttering curses under his breath.

"I had to get wasted."

He tried to find his clothes, but found it scattered across the room, making him more annoyed.

He was at Jiyrara's old house, which was given to him after he had passed away. If he wasn't at Hinata's apartment, he would stay here. Mostly to sleep whenever Hinata sent Naruto in the dog house.

He rummages around for his phone, while he brushed his teeth, not looking forward to seeing numerous of texts from Hinata.

36 missed calls form Wifey. 37 voicemails.

"Damn it Hinata. . . why did you _have _to call me so much?"

It was then when he hit voicemail, he dropped his phone, hearing playing loudly.

"**N-Naruto? PLEASE PICK UP!" **

"***sobs* Naruto p-please I*hic* I*hic need you!" **

"**I just got robbed Naruto, where are you? *screams*"**

Naruto eyes widened in horror as the voicemails continued, his wife crying openly on the phone begging for him to pick up the phone. His mind went to series of flashbacks, as he finally remembered himself getting drunk and trashed out of his mind, before proceeding to pass out without bothering to listen for his phone to blare.

Naruto couldn't stop the tears from flowing from his eyes, he utterly fucked up now.

"**Uzumaki. It's Sasuke, I have no idea what the fuck you are doing now. But your wife needs you. She could've died that night you ass. You better have a good reason why you haven't shown your bloody face to her yet!"**

He heard Sasuke take a deep breath before continuing.

"**Since you are her husband, I am given liberty to give you her location. As of right now, she will be in the hands of her friend Subaku Temari, which I'm aware you are acquaintances with. She's asleep now, but we don't know what happened in there Naruto. But all we know is that now she's traumatized. But please remember this as a caution, because you weren't with her****I now have the right to consider you as a suspect of the Hyuuga robbery. You better watch your back Naruto."**

Naruto flunked to the floor, with his hands on his head. He couldn't even bare to look at the metal band that was resting on the ring finger of his left hand. His heart already felt torn, knowing that his wife needed him, but he abandoned her over booze, just to wash away his fight with her over just going home. And he knew how Hinata felt about alcohol, he promised that he would be different. Guess not.

His heart was now pounding, if he didn't fight to control himself, he would surely had a mini panic attack.

In a way, he was also pissed to even her Sasuke call him out on his mistake. But deep in his heart he knew that he was still in the trouble either way. . .

"Holy shit, I fucked up!"

"Naruto? What happened?"

Naruto had whipped to see Sakura, covered from the chest down in his bed sheets, looking at him quizzically.

"Oh no. . ."

_Great! Just great!_

"Wait Naruto!"

"I gotta go. . . I gotta get outta hear!" Naruto didn't have to think twice as he ran out the door, before going to his car and speeding his way to the city. To his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Temari's Apartment<strong>

Sasuke was already up as early as 6 am, following through with his routine of scanning through calls before he came across one message.

**Let me see her - N.**

Sasuke was puzzled, but it sounded pretty desperate enough for Naruto. But if it was up to him, he would still say no.

THUMP THUMP.

He looked to see that Temari stumbled out of the bedroom, with her hair in disarray. Judging by the way she looked, Temari didn't get enough sleep either.

"Morning." He said finally nearly laughing at Temari's disorientated state.

"Morninng." She returned with a smile. She flopped back on the couch, glaring at the sun as she tried to wake her self up somemore. Sasuke knew he couldn't wait.

"Naruto Texted."

Temari's eye brow shot up, her lips curled to a dissatisfied frown, her arms now crossed across her chest "And. . ?"

Sasuke sighed and sat back on the couch, running his hands through his hair,"He wants to see Hinata. Do you think we should?"

Temari shook her head, and flopped on the couch next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. They were silent for a moment, before Temari whispered.

"Hinata was crying on and off all night, she's pretty shaken up about the whole thing. I think seeing Naruto will set her off even more. But we can always try to ask her. I personally want to send Naruto hell and back for what he did, even if he wasn't the bastard that robbed her. But Naruto should've been there."

"There could be a reason on why Naruto wasn't there. . ." Sasuke said absently.

"It's still no excuse not to realize something went wrong after 36 calls from Hinata. . .Hinata wanted him to pick up first. . .but she gave up and called us." Temari explained her hands balled into fists, "Naruto and I know. . . its like an unwrittened rule. . . If Hinata calls us, she needs us. No excuses."

Sasuke knew the drill. Because he established it with Hinata when they dated. And Temari's right. Sasuke made no other excuse but to always go to her when she called.

He never wanted to be at a position where Hinata needed him, and he wasn't there.  
>"Alright then. . .You go ahead and ask her, Naruto will be here in any minute now. I'll stall."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bedroom<strong>

Hinata was wide awake, her body trembling when she heard the door unlock from behind her. Hands were on her shoulders, her body instantly relieved to know it was just Temari.

"Hey Hinata. . ."

"Temari. . ." Hinata croaked, her voice scratchy from crying nonstop.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Temari asked quietly, making her friend cringe at the question.

Hinata looked at her friend with her puffy eyes, and a stricken frown, ". . .You would know."

"Listen Hinata, I know it might be too soon, but Naruto is coming to see you." Temari explained gently, her hands on her friends head, rubbing it, "Would you like that?"

Hinata was quiet for a moment, her eyes not meeting Temari. Temari thought it would be a immediate 'no', until her friend spoke quietly, "I have to see him. . . "

Temari would protest, but it was not her place to make desicions for her friend right now. Not to mention that Naruto will not take no for an answer. Temari motioned her head to the bathroom, almost standing, "Do you need to freshen up?"

Hinata mumbled a low yes, before stumbling to the bathroom, closing it quietly.

Temari placed Hinata's new clothes on the bed and closed the door behind her.

But behind the bathroom door, Hinata was trying to steady her breathing. Her hands were tight against the sink, knuckles almost white, as she tried not to slip back into crying. She looked at herself in the mirror, almost disgusted with the image. Her eyes were puffy, her cheeks stained with tears, her lips cracked with dried blood from trying to hold in her tears in the night with her teeth, her hair was a mess.

_The Hyuuga Hinata that was used to be this strong woman, confident, considered flawless was now reduced to this fumbling mess. . . _She thought pathetically.

She knew she felt helpless. . . just like the first time she was kidnapped as a child. . .she nearly escaped death. And she did it again. . . but this hooded man was able to break down her walls so quickly.

Hinata crawled inside the tub, with her head tucked into her knees, sobbing as the water pelted her in a stream of hot water.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: Oooooh. . . sooo what do you guys think? Should Hinata forgive him? Smack down between Sasuke and Temari vs Naruto? The press?<strong>

**Thoughts, Concerns, Feelings, Issues?**

**Let me knoooow :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you guys! 100 reviews! Man I am literally speechless. . .I never thought I could come this far from just a couple months ago. To think I made this story from a one-shot to a multi chapter fic, and I gotta thank you guys for it!**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed/favorited/alerted this story! **

**And to supremekikay: I know I know it's a bit misleading, but I asure you this will be a SasuxHina pairing. And I know its taking awhile, but please be a little patient with me.**

**To clear things up: Everything has to start from somewhere. And at times, love is not always that simple. In this case this story incorporates alcohol, lies and so forth. And since there is an established NaruxHina pairing, it doesnt mean that they will be together forever. Afterall this is a SasuxHina endgame pairing, everyone now can safely assume that NaruxHina will not last for much longer. But for Sasuke and Hinata to get together, its still a long way for them to even be friends as of right now (due to Sasuke's former alcohol problem). Even though Sasuke went to therapy for it, its still a problem that Hinata and Sasuke will have to talk about with each other.**

**Temari and Sasuke's 'relationship' is on hold. In former chapters, I know I written somewhere that Temari and Sasuke will still stay friends, and cannot enter a relationship because they were just newly friends. Not to mention that Sasuke still has loaded feelings for Hinata.**

**The Ultimate Question: When will Sasuke and Hinata get together? -Again I don't know for sure. But I know I sitll have to break up Naruto and Hinata first: but Im still unsure how to fully do that in order to satisfy most of the readers. I'm writing this story based on you guy's opinions, and I'm winging it from there, I do have a loose plot in my head, but you guys fill the blanks I have which I am grateful for. But they are getting there... Im just asking you guys to be a bit patient with me. This is my first drama/romance fic, I'm trying my best.**

* * *

><p>Naruto was flooring it. His hands clamped shut around the wheel, he made a hard turn as he left the freeway and into another lane.<br>He didn't even care he was breaking the law. He just knew he had to get there. Get to his wife.

As much as he wanted to be at her side pronto, he still couldn't stand the stench that radiated off of him.

Sex and alcohol.

**One New Caller, Unknown Number!**

"What?" He growled into the phone.

"Naruto. . . why did you leave right away?" Naruto was suprised to see that Sakura knew his number. But that wasnt the issue right now. Naruto almost wanted to scream at the woman on the phone, but gripped it tightly. Why else would he leave? He's a **married man**, a newly married man at that!

"Sakura. . . you have no idea the severity of what we have done! I just slept with a different woman, _when I'm married and was intoxicated_! I JUST CHEATED ON MY WIFE, AND YOU ARE ASKING ME _WHY I LEFT?_ I NEED TO GO BACK TO HER AND BEG FOR HER FORGIVENESS!"

"Don't make it seem like it was _my fault!_ It was _just as your fault_, as it was mine!" Sakura screamed at the phone.

Naruto winced, but swallowed the rock in his throat.

". . .But why _were you still in my bed_ huh _Sakura_?"

Silence over the phone.

"You out of all people should know that it was wrong. . .You were awake. _You should've left_. Hinata is your fucking co worker for crying out loud! I knew I was more wasted to remember anything! I don't even remember seeing you! You know what, it doesn't matter anymore. This ends now. I intend to let Hinata know the truth. Good bye."

"What makes you think she'll take you back after you got drunk and had a onenight stand? Hmm? Very well then, goodbye Sasuke."

Naruto paled, but tried to shove the thought aside. He kicked it into high gear as he continued to speed his way to Temari's apartment.

* * *

><p>Temari paced the room, unsure what to do. Tsunade called begging Temari to come in and do an operation ASAP, but Temari wasn't sure if she wanted to leave Hinata behind just yet.<p>

Sasuke watched his friend contemplate her choice, but decided that Temari should go do the surgery.

"Just go. I can watch after Hinata. . ."

Temari looked at Sasuke, "I just cant leave her! I could be gone for hours!"

"Then I'll stay here. I can look after her this way, I'm the lieutenant of the police force in this city, I can authorize body guard duty here."

"But-"

"If it makes your comfortable, I can invite Kiba as well. . . I know that Naruto is coming, but you have a job to do. . .I'll look after her. I promise."

"*sigh* no point arguing with you. Just make yourself comfortable. I can be home by tomorrow morning. . . just please, don't leave her alone. . ." and with that Temari sped out the door. "I owe you Sasuke!"

And then Kiba walked on in as soon as Temari sped out the driveway.

"Yo Sasuke!"

"Kiba? Well at least you are here. Go ahead and set up where you like." Sasuke asked as he opened the door, letting Kiba shuffle inside with sleeping bags, and computer equipment. Sasuke scanned the room, making a mental note to double check the locks and security later. He watched as Kiba opened several laptops, linking it to several hardware's, before Kiba sat back and groaned.

"Spit it out Sasuke, I know you want to ask me something."

Sasuke breathed out, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him, "Any news?"

"So far we got nothing, we need to wait for Hinata to give us some details first, but we can eliminate the variable and assume that his man wants something from the Hyuugas'." Kiba deduced, his hands flicking over the notes that was sloppily scrawled out, making sure the story was straight. Sasuke took another look at the pictures, looking for any signs of tracks or pieces left behind by the perpetrator. "But so far, the guy who had done this is _no amateur_. We have to be careful going over the clues and rounding up some info, we can't put Hinata . . . or even Naruto in danger over it."

Kiba looked at his friend before looking around the house, poking his head through several rooms, "Where's Hinata?"

"She's in the shower." Sasuke said absently, his head buried under notes.

**Beep Beep!**

Sasuke reached for his phone, snapping t open to see a text from Naruto.

**I'll be there in 5. . .**

**N-**

Kiba saw the look on Sasuke's face: Anger. "Damn . . . be on standby for me. Naruto is on his way here. I have to let Hinata know."

". . .alright Sasuke." Kiba replied slowly, his body language trying not to look aggressive, as he continued to talk, "Just don't overstep your boundaries and _do not get your emotions_ into this mess. . ."

"If you knew I still love her, _why remind me_?" Sasuke sighed. "What I did to her 3 years ago, it's a regret I have to live with. And I won't deny that right now I hate Naruto's guts right now, but in the end she's married, and I'm still a fool for letting end like that, since the fire inside of me _hasn't burned away_."

"I _never _suggested that you still loved her. _You just confessed it to me_." He added with a smirk," When I meant by emotions I meant: Be professional, be her safety net first, be a friend later when she is safe for sure. But all right then . . . I'm going to say is that, don't make it _complicated for her_ than it already is. . ."

" . . .Fine." Sasuke growled out, realizing he fell into Kiba's trap. Unbeknownst to the men talking, Hinata was pressed against the wall, her eyes open in shock. She went back to the bed room before staring out the window, her heart pounding in her chest. But when she saw a glint from the corner of her eye, she saw that her wedding band on her left hand was shining in the morning sun. She bit her lip and curled into a ball, suddenly feeling her heart ache.

* * *

><p><strong>Knock Knock.<strong>

Sasuke looked to Kiba who rolled his eyes, "We'll discuss this later. Go fetch Hinata now."

He went to the door, straightening his back, his professional face on as he opened the door looking at the disheveled Naruto.

"Naruto. . ." He said letting Naruto enter the house.

They kept staring at each other, unsure how to address the situation at hand. "Sasuke. . . Before I talk to Hinata. . .what happened. . . ?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and stared the man down, making Naruto shuffle awkwardly.

"I shouldn't be the one telling you this. You should ask Hinata."

Naruto looked down, his hands curled into a fist, "I don't think I can face her yet, not without knowing what happed. I just saw my house covered with yellow tape, barricaded by the police. And I-" Naruto swallowed, his body shaking, "I'm just disgusted with myself."

Sasuke motioned for Kiba to hurry to fetch Hinata, before he leaned down to pick up a notepad.

"First things first. . .Your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Age?"

"24."

"Your relationship to the victim?"

"H-Husband." Naruto squeaked.

"Occupation?"

"President of the Hyuuga Corporation."

"Where you as of last night?"

"Around 7, I was still at the Hyuuga Corporation, you can check the security cameras along to confirm. It was then Hinata called me wanting to come home and spend some time with her, but I got annoyed and angry, so I kinda yelled at her." Naruto explained with heavy breaths.

Sasuke raised his brow but said nothing, dutifully writing notes.

Naruto closed his eyes, trying not to shudder. "I went to the bar to take the edge off. . .I turned off my phone, because I knew Hinata would call me again. But then I went home, I'm not sure when, all I know is that I got pretty drunk. I woke up and ended up at my old house. The landlord can confirm for you that I came home drunk."

Sasuke looked over the notes and back to Naruto, "So you never set foot near your apartment with said wife?"

Naruto looked at the floor, "No. . . I was too angry at that point to return home."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, seeing his crumpled clothes and the subtle stench of alcohol. But there was another scent he caught, but kept his mouth shut.

"Alright. . . I believe you. But you know what Naruto, I _can't_ believe you would do_ something as stupid_ as getting drunk when you were angry."

Naruto then started to get defensive, standing up and glaring as Sasuke. "What does it_ matter to you_ how I deal with my feelings!"

"Because you turned to alcohol! The one thing that Hinata hates and fears! Look what happened to Hinata and I the _first time_ Naruto!" Sasuke stressed, as he slapped the notebook down on the table, his stare matching Naruto. "I hit her! How do you think it makes me feel knowing that my friend is following in my footsteps like that! I thought you would know better!"

Naruto shrunk down visibly his face contorting to pain. "I'm so sorry, Im so sorry!"

Sasuke breathed slowly, looking at his friend with pity, "Either way _it doesn't change_ on what had happened last night. Last night, Hinata was in your apartment, and around eight o' clock, someone had broken into your house. From what she told us, the man who robbed her was probably a man who wanted her fortune."

Naruto tensed, his blue eyes glaring hard at the floor, "Did he-?"

"No. She was hiding, but she told us that there was no sexual assault. Other than that, your apartmnet is trashed, documents concerning your company may or may not be missing. The press is hiding the tabloids about this endeavor in your favor."

He stopped his explanation, seeing Hinata standing near the door, her arms crossed as if to protect herself.

"Naruto?"

Naruto eyes looked up to see Hinata standing there, and his mouth went dry. He could see that his wife wasn't faring well. Hinata looked at Sasuke, her eyes weak telling him to leave them alone. Sasuke stiffened under her gaze but relented, he left the living room, and went to the guest room where Kiba was on the laptop typing away.

* * *

><p>Hinata sat at the couch, her eyes glazed at the floor.<p>

It was silent. But the pressure of guilt was bulding up in Naruto, making it hard to breathe. It was just too deafening for them to remain silent. Naruto who was fidgeting fell to his knees his head on her lap.

"Hinata! I'm sorry I left you! Damn it all I was such an ass to you, I-I shouldn't have ignored the fact that you needed me home because you missed me. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm sorry that I got drunk that night!" Naruto blurted out, the guilt clawing him from the inside.

Hinata's eyes widened, her hands flew to her mouth to keep the sobs in. But Naruto kept going.

"I know how you felt about alcohol but damn it, I shouldn't have done it!"

Naruto looked at her through his tears, but saw how horrified her face looked and he stepped back.

"N-Naruto. . .what-"

"I'm not asking you to forgive me. . .but I'm telling you now, because as your husband I knew I had to stay clean, I knew I can't hide this from you without it haunting me. . ."

Hinata looked at him, her eyes widening, "What are you trying to say?

Naruto turned away, his fist pounding against the wall. He knew he had to come out clean, if he hid it. . .who knows what could've happened after. This is the right choice to make.

"I-I. . .woke up this morning. . .to find. . .your coworker. . .H-haruno. . .in my bed. . ."

Silence.

When Naruto turned around, Hinata was standing, her hands dropped to her sides. He had done it. He dropped to his knees, his hands holding hers tightly, "Hinata baby please listen to me. I still don't remember much of last night, but when I woke up she was just there! She was naked and I- I swear to you it wasn't done out of infidelity! I was drunk and I-I!"

". . . Get out. . "

Naruto looked at her with disbelief.

"W-what?"

". . .Get out Naruto. . ."

"Hinata! Please just-"

Hinata looked at him, her eyes dull, her shoulders hunched over as if she was defeated, her voice coming off as a mere whisper, "I really need you to ."

Naruto numbly nodded, his body moving slowly towards her. Hinata winced as he came forward, making Naruto's heart drop. _She never reacted like this_. . .He thought sadly.

He picked up her left hand, which had her wedding band, and ran his thumb around it. His kissed her on the forehead muttering, "I'm so sorry that I shattered this trust, but I will work ten times over if it means that you will still be my wife. . ."

He looked at Hinata's empty violet eyes, seeing that she looks lifeless, before dragging his body out the door, hobbling to the car and pulling away. As he drove, his felt his tears blurred his vision greatly; he pulled over his hands pounding against the tire wheel. Even when he told the truth, just the defeated tone of his wife was enough to send him to hysterics.

* * *

><p>Sasuke heard the exchange, and was floored. He wasn't meant to hear, but Naruto was pretty loud when it comes to confessions.<p>

He heard the door finally close, before he decided to make his appearance. He turned the corner to see Hinata on the couch her eyes blank. He swallowed the lump in his throat, walking toward her.

"Temari?" She asked quietly.

He shook his head, taking a seat next to her, "No. . . Your boss,Tsunade, I believe had to call her in for a surgery. She promised she'll be back by tomorrow morning."

Hinata hummed, before lying back on the couch, leaving her head to lie on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke tried not to jump out of his seat, but stayed still, knowing that she needed some form of comfort.

Sasuke tried to keep his voice steady trying to make small talk, "Is it ok-"

"Im sorry. . ." She muttered as if she is trying to convince herself.

Sasuke looked down at her, his hands un consciously getting tangled in her hair, "For what?"

"For not being good enough."

Sasuke gently placed his right hand on her cheek, causing her to look at him with pained eyes. Hinata closed her eyes letting tears escape. Sasuke heartstrings were tugged, his mind rapidly going over reasons why Hinata would say that. He first wanted to defend her by saying things otherwise, but his tongue went dry unsure how to answer back.

"Why on earth you would say that?" He asked almost stressing out the question.

Hinata looked at him, ". . .Look what always happens. . .People end up pushing me away and turn to alcohol and hurt me in the end. First it was. . ."

Sasuke stiffened, and looked away, but Hinata continued, "and then it was Naruto."

Sasuke looked at her, his own tears picking at his eyes, "I said I'll regret it everyday. And I will Hinata for the rest of my life. . .I've changed now, 3 years sober. . . and Naruto is just as sorry for whatever he has done. . ."

Hinata didn't seem to be wavered by his statement, and chose to roll her body so that her back was facing him. She then stood back up, her face still facing him.

"And it's because of that two people that I love kept hurting me. You and Naruto both hurt me over alcohol. How _else_ am I supposed to feel about myself?"

Sasuke couldn't respond.

"I thought Naruto would've been. . .you know what never mind. It doesn't matter anymore."

Sasuke stood up behind her, knowing that Kiba's words were ringing in his head, _**Don't let your emotions get caught up in this mess. . .**_

But he didn't care.

He hugged her from behind, his own tears spilling from his eyes, when he felt Hinata stiffen in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Hinata. I don't know how many times I have to repeat it but you just have to know that. I'm so sorry that I made it harder for you to trust others because of my past problems. And I know that I never fully made things right with you. . ." He said quietly, his voice cracking.

Hinata sighed, feeling drained from the morning. "It doesn't matter anymore. What happened, happened. I appreciate all you have done for me. And I commend you for being sober for 3 years. . .And I accept your apology, but you must know that I cant just forget it. It's a thing that will haunt me."

Sasuke tried not to let out a little sob.

"It's the truth. I cant forget this. . ." She replied, her body now facing Sasuke's as her own hands went to his face, cupping it gently. "I know you are sorry. . .There's just a lot of things I heard today, and I'm just getting a bit overwhelmed."

She bit her lip, unsure what to say next. She heard a lot of things today, Sasuke's confession that he still loves her dearly, and now Naruto's news of infidelity. It was just a lot to take in. And she was pretty sure that Sasuke didnt know that she heard him confess her feelings for her.

Sasuke wiped his tears, and tried to compose himself, "Alright then . . . Would you like me to make you something to eat then? You haven't eaten yet. . ."

Hinata shook her head and nudged her head to the bedroom.

"I think I just want to be alone for a while. Lie down and sleep some more."

Sasuke tried to hide his disappointment with a smile, "Alright then. I'll leave a plate for you. Go on then."

Hinata gave him a weak hug, making Sasuke's arms wrap around her in earnest, making her hug him tighter. He kissed her on the forehead before pulling away, leaving her to walk back to the bedroom, shutting it tightly behind her. She shuffled onto the bed, her head buried in the pillows trying to think of a way to ignore that resounding pound in her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: So how about that for the longest chapter? Hinata heard Sasuke's feelings (got a little kiss there well kinda), and now things got more complicated :D<strong>

**Future questions for future chapters: Who should be preggers? ;)**

Comments? Questions? Concerns? Feelings? Issues?

**Let me know :D **

_**Still looking for a beta :D just putting it out there!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry guys for the bit of delay! **

**Just to make a few things clear, apparently last week, my story got removed for having song lyrics and stuff. Luckily, I was able to retrieve my story back, otherwise this story wouldn't be up right now. **

**Anyways, thank you who have made me hit 100+ reviews :D **

**Now that summer break has started, I could update a bit more, so you guys can expect a bit more SasuxHina action! **

**On the side note: Sorry if I keep prodding you guys for ideas, Im bouncing ideas. Sorry! Aha. . .seriously though, sorry about that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time on And I love you, I love you, I love you<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Don't make it seem like it was <em>my fault!<em> It was _just as your fault_, as it was mine!" **

**". . .But why _were you still in my bed_ huh _Sakura_?"**

-Sakura and Sasuke

* * *

><p><strong>"If you knew I still love her, <em>why remind me<em>?"**

**". . .don't make it _complicated for her_ than it already is. . ."**

-Sasuke and Kiba

* * *

><p><strong>"Last night, Hinata was in your apartment, and around eight o' clock, someone had broken into your house. From what she told us, the man who robbed her was probably a man who wanted her fortune."<strong>

-Sasuke

* * *

><p><strong>". . . Get out. . "<strong>

**"W-what?"**

**". . .Get out Naruto. . ."**

**"Hinata! Please just-"**

**"I really need you to ..."**

-Naruto and Hinata

* * *

><p><strong>"You and Naruto both hurt me over alcohol. How <em>else<em> am I supposed to feel about myself?"**

**". . .I accept your apology, but you must know that I cant just forget it. It's a thing that will haunt me."**

-Hinata to Sasuke

* * *

><p>Hinata woke up feeling disorientated when she felt a nudge shake her. She rolled over, trying to burrow further into the sheets, wanting to sleep more, but the insistent shaking made her made her growl.<p>

"Go away!"

"Wake up Hinata you have been sleeping the whole day, "The husky voice replied. "And you need to eat, before Temari comes home at least. She said that she would force feed you if you don't."

She stretched, and waited for her eyes to adjust to the room light, with her eyes closed, she immediately could tell that it was around the afternoon since the time she wanted to sleep again. She whimpered quietly, not liking the fact she was woken up.

Sasuke leaned back and tried not to laugh how Hinata reacts when she wakes up. Hinata's hair in disarray, and he tried to avert his eyes when he saw a sliver of skin that was showing since her tank top rode up. But when he saw her mutter curses at the bright lights of the room, her face would scrunched up trying to make her body force itself awake.

_So much for graceful,_ Sasuke mused.

Hinata sat up, and rubbed her eyes looking at Sasuke tiredly, pouting, "I didn't want to wake up…"

Sasuke went to the bedside table and handed her a platter filled with food, he sat down at the foot of the bed with his legs crossed, "Temari demanded that I feed you something, so blame her."

Hinata flopped back first on to the bed, groaning, before sitting back up and dutifully began to eat. Sasuke watched her facial expressions as she ate, and was surprised that Hinata let out a moan of appreciation.

"Wow! This is really good!"

Sasuke rubbed his neck trying to shrug it off, "It's nothing actually."

Hinata smiled at him, and looked at the floor a small smile on her face, "I never got a chance to say this, but. . . Thank you for looking out for me Sasuke, last night. I mean it. And for your apology."

The pounding his chest started again, his breath leaving him. Even if they didn't lock gazes, he knew how genuine Hinata words can affect him. A bit of guilt hits him though, making him remember of how he treated Hinata way back.

"Theres no need to thank for anything. . ..Anything. . .You had done the same for me. . ." He replied thickly, trying not to dampen the mood already. _Because you deserve more than my bullshit sorries. . ._

Hinata smiled, pushing the plate away and crawling back into the covers, Sasuke moved the plate back in to the bed side table. He eyes caught a glimpse of a gold band resting on the bedside table.

_She took her ring off. . ._ He thought in shock, his eyebrows rose. He would look at Hinata to confirm his curiosity, but that would lead to an onslaught of emotions he knew Hinata may not be ready for.

It was a mutual silence, feeling unsure what to talk about. Sasuke sat at the foot of the bed, looking at her, "How long do you have work leave?"

Hinata flipped the TV on, scrolling for movies, her face furrowed in concentration, "About 2 weeks at the most. But I have a feeling that Temari is already explaining my uh situation as of now. So, Tsunade, my boss, will probably call in later."

She looked at him with amusement, hey eyes a bit playful, "Aren't you suppose to be writing this down?"

Sasuke shook his head, cocking his head to the side, "Why would i?"

"Gathering intel from the Hyuuga heiress herself, it should help you figure out something."

He took his hand and placed it on her shoulders, thinking that the gesture is not consider intimate in anyway, "I don't think it's my place to force you do anymore questioning after what happened. I figured you needed some time, and I will give you that. And for the record I was just asking really, just to know."

"I was just playing with you," Hinata said with mock seriousness, "No need to be so serious."

Sasuke looked at her sheepishly, "Sorry. . .I thought you would be more. . uh"

"Dramatic? Hysterical? A crying mess?" She listed, lifting each of her fingers, her joking tone still instilled.

"Well uh. . ."

Hinata looked at him with a small smile, "I know it looks like I'm a bit weak with emotions, and a bit fragile. But I can't dwell on it for long, I have more matters to worry about. And for the record Sasuke, I'm not THAT fragile."

"Oh , I never . . uh kind of thought of it that way." Sasuke admitted, feeling a bit stupid for thinking of Hinata like that, "But what other things?"

"My patients."

"Right. You are a therapist… that's good. You attached to them?"

Hinata lowered the volume, feeling a shift in the air. It never seemed to pick Sasuke's interest about her new job as a therapist. The topic of her job used to be another reason why they fought a lot. Sasuke thought she was interrogating him.

The more Hinata thought about it, the more the many questions just seems to climb out from under the torrents of restrained pain she felt. Hinata changed her job, not just because she loved it. She really did enjoy the feeling of helping others out. But she felt that wasn't always the case of her affection for this career.

_Was it because I wanted to get closer to Sasuke after his mother died? Maybe because I wanted to understand him better, without him freaking out over it?_

_Why am I even bothering to think about this now?_

"Uh. . .yeah, I do tend to get attached. You grow with them, until they are ready to take on the world. Kind of like a-"

"A mother would?" Sasuke finished.

Hinata gave him a sympatric smile, "Exactly."

Sasuke took a deep breath at the honesty, it wasn't everyday that he wondered why Hinata used to push him to talk 3 years ago. Before, talking was foreign. It was hard for him to talk about anything really. He would safely assume that Hinata is used the seemingly quiet lifestyle she used to have with him. But when his mother died, he knew that he closed up more than what he had expected. It changed him. That lack of communication, no it was _his_ lack of communication with his former girlfriend that made him realize that if things could ever get solved, they had to talk.

Now, he was pretty happy that talking to her now felt natural.

"Hey Sasuke you there?"

The voice broke him out of his thoughts to see Hinata's hands waving gin front of his face.

"Sorry, spaced out."

Hinata patted the space next to her on the bed, making dark orbs look at her curiously.

"Aren't you going to watch some movies with me?"

"Uh. . ."

Hinata threw her arm over her eyes dramatically, sighing, "I'm going to cry, I have to watch movies to get over my depressions and fear. Eeek! I need ice cream and movies to make me feel better!"

She opened one eye and smirked to see Sasuke laughing at her. "How's that for _dramatic?_"

Sasuke shook his head and hit her with the pillow before scrambling in bed, giving her a bit of space to avoid much body contact. "Very dramatic, almost stupid."

"God, now you sound like Temari."

"Who sounds like me?"

Both heads turned to the way to see Temari with a smirk on her face. She quickly walked up to Hinata's side of the bed to give her a bone crushing hug. Hinata returned it equally, "Thank you for looking after me Temari."

"Any time. So, you are forcing Sasuke to watch comedies with you for the rest of the day?" Temari asked.

Hinata looked at her with faux surprise, "Why how did you ever find out?"

"Cocky little shit. You always made me watch those with you." Temari playfully rolled her eyes. She looked at Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke, you might as well call up Kiba too. It looks like it will be movie night."

Sasuke stood up and nodded, walking to the doorway of the room, "KIBA! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!"

Then came Kiba running out the guest room and to the bedroom, with his toothbrush in his mouth with white foam covering his lips. "Wha? Mmf, bruffing meh teef!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and shoved his fruend back into the hallways,"Movie night. Hurry up!"

"Finf!"

Sasuke looked back into the bedroom to see Temari and Hinata already starting to argue over what movies to watch. He eyes soften at the interaction, and in his mind it was like watching the female versions of him and Kiba fighting. As everyone got into their positions, the movie began to play. Laughs were shared, mock curses were sent towards each other. It was a great night.

Sasuke and Hinata kept exchanging glances, big smiles on their faces as they were enjoying the company of their friends. Even when he had the feeling that things are starting to change, Sasuke still could feel the sliver of fear inside of him warning him.

_Things can only get so good and get better for a short amount of time. . ._ Sasuke thought darkly, his hands unconsciously curled into a fist, underneath the sheets. _How long will this peace I feel last before something happens. First- _

But when he felt a reassuring hand on his arm, he looked up to see Hinata, her sleepy eyes telling him that things will be ok.

Sasuke gulped, and leaned back, trusting that. His heart beat slowed, as the movie began to end, and soft snores filled the room. Leaning back onto the bed, subtle kicking away Kiba's sleepy wandering hands, he felt sleep slowly start to take him.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere. . . <strong>

* * *

><p>The night was pleasant as the four friends fell into dreamless sleep.<p>

"_Sir?"_

"**Yes?"**

"_The coordinates are sent, the operation will commence as you planned it sir."_

"**Very well. Let's put our new recruit to the test."**

A man shuffled forward, his eyes faced to th floor as he kneeled down before the man in front of him.

"**Kabuto. . .I have a job for you."**

The man named Kabuto looked up, adjusting his glasses, with a sinister grin on his face. The man before him gave him a picture with a few sheets of paper.

"**I want you to. . .know this person, and know the details front to back."**

Kabuto bowed his head, taking the files gratefully, looking into the files. His amusement only seemed to spike after picking up the first picture.

"**That is your first target. Your objective, enter the inner circle of the man, Uchiha Sasuke."**

"Yes sir."

"**Dismissed."**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: It's a bit short. More like a filler, but just as important to have this in. This is where the small interactions between Sasuke and Hinata start to take place. They got a lot more talks ahead of them. <strong>

_**Quickie for next chapter!**_

"_**Hinata. . . we can't avoid this forever."**_

"_**Well what do you want me to do about it Naruto?"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Questions? Concerns? Feelings? Thoughts? Issues?<strong>_

_**Lemme know :D**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay I have to admit, writing this was a bit of a pain, because I did tear up writing this and this was a hard chapter. And I got some news to tell you guys!**

**I'm technically going back to school in a few days, which means that updates are going to be a bit slow again. . ****. . . hopefully this makes you guys a bit satisfied, because after this. . .SASUxHINA WILL FINALLY START TO COMMENCE!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A New Chapter for The Both of Us<strong>_

* * *

><p>It's been a couple of weeks since the last time Naruto and Hinata spoke. Okay so it's not a couple, but 10 weeks without seeing each other.<p>

The two spent those days apart, with Hinata temporarily moving into Temari's apartment. For one thing: Her apartment she shared with Naruto is still closed for the robbery investigation, and of course Jirayra's apartment is the place where Naruto and Sakura did their _nightly_ activities. Much to Naruto's disappointment, but he didn't really have a choice. Hinata in her therapist tone said it would be a good idea if they spent some time apart, mostly to cool down.

"But-"

"I need this Naruto; you owe that to me. . ." Hinata said her tone firm, making Naruto body flinch a little. She knew that Naruto wouldn't like her leaving, but it just didn't feel right, knowing that there was lingering scent of Sakura's body around Jirayra's place. Smoothing out his hair, Naruto reluctantly agreed, understanding that this had to be done. He gave Hinata a quick hug, before retreating back to his former home.

* * *

><p>And now here he is 10 weeks later, trying to focus on filling out forms for the Hyuuga comanpy, but his mind always trails back to Hinata.<p>

Naruto knew that they had to talk about this problem, but he didn't know how to approach it now that Hinata had moved out. The thought of finding ways to talk to her again was mildly frustrating, making his teeth grind. Yet there were so many questions of how the outcomes could play out. What _would _happen him?

His job came from Hinata herself. Since Hinata was the heiress of the company, she could put him out of work permanently.

"That would seem like a perfect way for her to get back at me. " He muttered to himself bitterly. The thought alone made the guilt build up inside his body, making him wheeze.

"What's the use?" He leaned back in his office, chair, loosening his tie. He looked back down in his documents to see that he had not filled anything down. _Great _he thought, _Now I cant even seem to function well enough to sign forms. . . . _

The weight of the golden band on his left hand was enough to make him tear up. Naruto swallowed a cry, as his right hand slid off his ring and motioned to put in his briefcase but he stopped.

_Until I make this right, I can't wear this ring. . .until everything is okay again. If everything is okay. . ._

He vowed silently, fisting the ring inside his palm so hard that it created an imprint in his skin.

_I just really hope that I didn't do anything more stupid if I have a shot in fixing my marriage._

**RING! RING!**

He felt vibrations across his chest, noting that someone wants to call him. His hand went underneath his suit to pull out his cell phone. Not bothering to look at the contact, he pressed the phone to his ear, tiredly speaking, "Uzumaki speaking."

Naruto listened as the person on the line spoke to him in a flurry of words. His azure orbs snapped open, his mouth opened in shock. His heart dropped, and he felt bile rise to his throat. Barely replying he slammed his phone shut, before feeling his wedding ring drop from his hand and hit the floor witha dull thud.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Konoha Police Department<em>**

Sasuke and Kiba on the other hand were swarmed heavily during work. Now that robbery at the Hyuuga happened, it opened the hell gates for other related crimes outside and around Konoha. It was like an international hit, since the Hyuuga's were prominent as one of the wealthiest business that helped 1/3 of the stock market of the city. But before they can help their fellow countries, they had to solve this one. Other robberies such as this one had also attacked other business heiress **(Takata, Ieyasu, Fujino and Kuga Corps – these are fake businesses ^^)**

Despite losing the trail with every new robbery, they both knew it was a matter of time before this criminal struck again. And they knew that it's probably not a robbery next . . .it might be a life.

"Alright, everyone to the briefing room!" Kiba said, his arms waving pieces of paper in his hands, making all the detectives, and officers file in to one small room.

"Do you think we are closer?"

"I don't know Kiba, this guy is really good . . . there's no evidence, and he's very precise . . . not even the bloodhounds could pick up a scent. . ." Sasuke said quietly feeling the frustrating weeks build up and making his head pulse.

Sasuke and Kiba were about to enter lastly, before his black eyes caught sight of one man in whit hair entering as well. The man was as tall as Sasuke, but leaner than Kiba. He had a pair of circular glasses that rested on his face, which the man kept readjusting.

"Hey you there! Stop!"

The man stopped on order, and waited as Sasuke and Kiba angrily walked toward him.

"Ah yes?"

"Where the hell do you think you are going?"

The man looked at the pair and answered, "The briefing room sir?"

"And why haven't Kiba and I seen your face around here before?" Sasuke asked, feeling slightly hostile toward the man. He felt Kiba hold him, back warning him to relax.

"My name is Kabuto. I'm sorry sir that we haven't formally met. But I work in the forensics department, I'm the new intern." The man explained himself, pulling out his ID card. "I started working here, when the department started to work to figure out the famous heirs and heiresses' robberies."

Sasuke looked over his card, and did a once over the man, before sighing, "Alright. Head toward the briefing room."

Once all three men filed inside the room, Sasuke and Kiba went to the front, asking someone to kill the lights. Pictures began to emerge on the screen as Kiba's voice boomed.

"Alright. Everyone, it's been roughly 10 weeks since this case started." Kiba started, his hands holding a stack of papers, "And its up until recently that's there no other clue that we could pin this on one person."

A detective muttered quietly, "It's like this guy is a snake. . ."

Sasuke stood up and paced the room, hearing the men talking to each other a bout the analogy. Kiba kept an eye on Kabuto, but had his attention redirected as another detective with the name of Shikamaru lazily raised his hand.

"Yeah Shikamaru?"

"In this case, this man is labeled, 'Orichimaru,' and hypothetically speaking say he already failed to do his job. . ."

Sasuke looked at the man with disbelief, sure the man was consider one of the smartest underlings he hired, but the statement sounded a bit unnerving. "And what the hell are you trying to say? Are you saying that he is not _through _with Hinata-san, Fujino-san, Kuga-kun, Takata-kun, and Ieyasu-dono?"

Shikamaru looked at him lazily, "You saw the files, the areas were trashed but nothing was really out of place." Mouths were open, but no words came out. Seeing that no one is catching on, Shikamaru groaned, "It means that this guy _is just causing fear_. The good thing is, it's a pattern I've seen before, which means we could catch him, before something worse can happen. And when I mean worse, I mean someone can be safe and not be in the morgue. "

Sasuke sent for a young man to write down notes as Shikamaru continued with his explanation.

"The memory is a bit rusty, but the old Hokage (the Head of the Konoha city Police Department) had a case something like this."

Sasuke felt relieved at the news, felt the cogs in his head turning and looked to Shikamaru, "Alright everyone, that's where we should start! At last we have a lead!"

"Sasuke, it's been roughly 50 _years, since that time._ It's probably not even the same guy, or maybe he or she is not even alive!" Shikamaru pointed out, trying not to rally up so much hope.

"This idea was merely a long shot!"

"A lead is a lead, no matter how hard it is. . ." Kiba asked, as the other men left the room leaving Kiba, Sasuke, and Shikamaru to continue with the discussion. Sasuke caught Kabuto looking at him intently, making Sasuke internally cringe.

_Keep note: Must check the files on this guy too. He's way too creepy to be working in my department._

"Sasuke? Listen closely!"

"Uh what? Oh yeah! Keep going Shikamaru."

Shikamaru, sighed rolling his neck side to side, "Well. . .the thing about this guy . . .it's not money he is looking for. . . or at least I think so. He is out for something else. . .but He is someone is not to be dealt with. _He is the last case_ that old Hokage tried to solve, and it _ended with his death_. The case was closed, but not solved. This guy is dangerous and we have to be careful."

Kiba and Sasuke nodded in agreement, before leaving the briefing room and working full time to catch that villain.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later on into the evening . . . <em>**

Hinata felt her hair flow through the wind, while she calmly read a book. Dressed in a casual jeans, and a a light grey cardigan, she was leaning against a tree, with a book propped on her hands. Reading her book tried to calm her nerves, but she couldn't helped to be a bit scared everytime she felt a presence behind her.

But when she felt the presence of someone behind her, she turned calmly around to see Naruto holding 2 cups of coffee, while having a nervous smile.

"Naruto. . ."

"Um hey. . . Hinata, do you want some coffee?" He asked quietly, his eyes closed as if he was waiting for rejection. Hinata's eyes trailed his body, and took a peculiar look on his face. His eyes had deep circles, and she saw a faint trail of tears on his cheeks, making her heart fill with sympathy. He even saw that his body was hunched over, and his hands were slightly shaking.

"Naruto, come here."

Naruto moved slowly, and sat near his wife, putting her coffee near her hands, but not handing it to her. Hinata saw that he was so hesitant, and tried to say something, "Naruto. . .are you ok?"

"No I'm not. . ." He replied instantly, his hands fiddling nervously. "I'm not okay. . .What about you?"

Hinata sighed, "I haven't been doing so well either."

"My fault . . .I'm sorry." Naruto croaked, already feeling more tears rise to eyes, making his vision blurry.

". . . We still have to talk about what happens now Naruto." Hinata said softly, trying to calm down her husband, by rubbing his hands in circles, "Apologies. . .can do only so much right now." Hinata said softly.

Naruto placed the coffee down and curled his body into a ball, "I knew it would come to this. . . This talk."

Hinata placed a hand on her husband's hand, "but we have to. . ."

"C-can we fix this? I don't want to lose you. . ." Naruto blurted out, not wanting to be caught in limbo with his mind complaining about the what ifs of the situation he is in now.

Hinata was silent, which made his heart drop and slightly confirm his darkest fear. "I have to tell you something, though. . . and. . ."

"I know already Naruto. Sakura's pregnant. . ." She finished.

Naruto started to sob, his body now shaking, his sputtered out loudly, "Hinata i- I didn't even know until this morning when she called. . . I was I. . .Oh my god."

"It's not really your fault. You were. . ."

"Under the influence of alcohol. . "But I wanted to have my children _with you_. . ." He admitted, wiping his tears roughly making his eyes look puffy.

"Naruto we have to be actual serious here. This. . .we can't be together anymore…" Hinata finally said at last, her breath coming short when he saw Naruto's crestfallen reaction. His mouth kept opening and closing, his eyes glazing over, like he didn't hear the news correctly.

"A-are you asking for a d-divorce?" He stuttered, feeling his breath knocked from under him.

Hinata nodded, her bangs covering her eyes as she looked to the ground, "Yes. . ."

"I-I thought we, no _I could_ fix this." Naruto said quietly, almost saying it to himself.

"We can't if there's a baby on the way. Sakura will not abort either, she wont kill an innocent life."

Naruto voice then suddenly began to rise, "Why cant we still be married then? Maybe I could balance things out!"

"It cant work that way . . . even my family line. . . wont allow it. I would've been able to hide this, but not when she is pregnant. . ." Hinata explained gently, despite the obstacles of winning her family over to get Naruto to finally marry her, cheating especially to the females is just scandalous. "It's just what has to happen, Naruto, its my bloodline rules."

Naruto just stared blankly at the floor, no longer feeling the warmth of the coffe cup in his hands. He just felt numb.

"Naruto . . .I-I kinda have to go soon. . .I have plans with Sasuke."

Naruto started to feel fire burning through his veins at the sound of Sasuke's name,"Why are you and Sasuke going somewhere?"

"We are going to head off to pick up Temari at the ER, and pick up Kiba at his sister's house, Sasuke and I are going to drag them off to dinner. . . it's the usual Subu-Inu-Uchi-Hyuuga Thursday family outing."

Naruto remained silent.

"Why?"

"Do you still love him. . .did you love me? Did I do something? I don't even remember what we fought about. . ." He rambled, his hands now picking at the grass beneath his hands.

"We fought about you coming home just to spend some time with me. I really felt lonely. . . I wanted you to be there with me just for a night cuddling. But I guess I got too clingy, and you yelled at me."

Naruto winced, wanting to bury himself to the ground and die in shame. He burrowed his face into his hands, not wanting to look at Hinata directly.

"But despite all that happened. . ." Hinata whispered, taking on of his hands and weaving it together. But she felt her smile droop a little when she felt that their hands don't fit anymore. Their hands were showing the wear and tear of a failing marriage. It was heartbreaking, barely passing the 7 month into their marriage, and after being 3 and half years together, it's over. . .

It still makes her heart clench at the though of leaving Naruto, but she still had a few words to get off her chest, "I still _love you Naruto_. After what Sasuke did to me, you picked up the pieces and put me back to together. And you loved me. . .better than what Sasuke can at that point."

"But then I broke you again. . ." Naruto replied glumly, his grasp on his wife's hand going slack.

She took a deep breath before scooting closer to Naruto, her head resting on his shoulder, "It's not about whose better at this point. If it was, you guys are now just the same. . .You _both hurt me_, _but_ you guys loved me _as much as you both could_, which I am forever grateful for. But when I was enamored by you, I pushed him away, so I devoted my life to you and to our future. . ."

"Now I cant be a part of it. . .and now he is. . ."

"I'm not really happy how our lives turned out. . . But I know that you will still be a part of my life . . .Right now . . . you have to be a father, a real father to that kid Sakura will have. She's in a bad place right now, and she's going to need you. And you cant be there for her, if you are juggling me into the equation."

"But what about you?" He asked, not minding that Hinata was avoiding the _Sasuke topic_. "What will you do?

"Well . . . baby steps for me. I'm still hurting, but we owe it to ourselves to make this work for the better." Hinata admitted, her voice cracking a little, "I didn't . . . expect this to happen. . ."

"I'm so sorry. . ." Naruto said, his hands tight around hers, not liking that those hands will part from him forever.

Hinata replied, wiping a few trials of tears, "I know. . . I am too."

"We will ever be ok?" His eye looking up to Hinata's at last, trying to pour out every emotion and every ounce of dignity has left to hope that things will be okay for them. If he can't have her as his wife, he wants her as a friend.

Hinata gave his hand a little squeeze, "Eventually. . ."

"I'll. . .send in my side of those divorce papers. . .by tomorrow then," he said after a pregnant pause of silence, already pulling away from her touch.

But Hinata's hands stopped him and opened his arms, so she can bury herself in his arms for a little while longer. Naruto was grateful as he pulled her closer, feeling the last of his walls break down. He cried freely, his nose trying to memorize her scent, his hands trying to remember her warmth and skin, his lips pressing at the top of her head.

He didn't want to let go. Hinata felt his tears, and tried to reel hers in, but couldn't.

When it was time to go, Naruto gave Hinata one last parting kiss, wanting to memorize the feeling. When their lips touched, it was so bittersweet. Her lips tasted like salt from their tears, but he could still feel that electricity linger on his lips, and his heart race. But he knew deep down that once he lets go, it's over. He pulled away first, licking his lips with his eyes closed, trying not to let the tears take over again, before smiling weakly at her, "I will love you forever. . ."

"I love you Naruto. . ."

Naruto then sullenly walked away. . ._ And this is how it ends . . ._

Hinata looked on passed the pond after moments of standing there watching Naruto's figure shrink into the distance, she eyed the sky, "Well I guess. . .another chapter begins for me. . .I just wonder where it takes me. . ."

"Hey! Hinata!"

She turned around to see Sasuke waving at her before running up to her, "Hey Hinata-Are you crying? Is everything okay? Oh shit! Uh please don't cry, you know how awkward I am when girls cry!"

"Yeah, I'll be ok. . ." She said hugging her friend, giving him a weak smile at his little outburst.

Sasuke held her tight, his hands locked at her waist. "If you say so. . ."

HInata loosened her arms around hs neck and gave hima chaste kiss on the cheek, "I promise. Now let's go get something to eat, before Kiba starts to teeth!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: So. . .what did you guys think about the NaruxHina official break up? And about the new case of Orichimaru wrecking havoc in the city?<strong>

**Hope I did justice! **

**Questions? Comments? Concerns?**

**Let me know! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I'm back guys with some more to tell some more news. I planned the next chapter already, so you can expect the chapter within the week. It's going back to the angst and drama there is, but will have SasuxHina interactions.**

**School has been brutal to say the least, I took the first test, and I'm kinda nervous about the result to know if I should continue the course or not. So fingers crossed.**

_**Misternomo:**__ Another thing, how do you feel when writing your stories? Like theres sooo MUCH emotion and tense, but like how are you doing irl?_

-To be honest when I'm actually writing out the stories, I do get attached to the characters ecause each character is a representation of my flawed human being. It's really hard to explain, but that's what it basically is. The emotions and the drama is what I experienced over the years, and I'm trying to convey it through here. In real life, right now, my life is pleasant and thank you for your questions :D

_**And:**__ know you said that her and Sasuke were officially on friend terms but even that seemed like it came out of "left park". Seemed liked it was put there just to cut off that pairing and not have to deal with it at all. It was like they actually had chemistry and then, just 'plop' they feel nothing but friendship... that was the only part that felt off to me._

-I'm really glad you pointed that out! Thank you for that comment. And for that, I've made this chapter with Temari and Sasuke talking things out. Hope you like that part. And thank you again for your comment!

**DragonKnight15:** Thank you for your praise and comments :D It's been a real long time buddy! And I hope you will like this one too. And I'[ll get back to your story as soon as possible.!

**TM:** Your review really opened my eyes there. Though I do agree of what you would of wanted things to turn out. There are just some people in the world that is willing to let things go. Naruto knows his mistakes, and he took it to heart, when he realized what he was going to lose Hinata. There's no point of rubbing it in if he is already ashamed of his actions. That's the type if Hinata I'm trying to make. It's a bit OC of her, but that's just how I want to make it. Naruto does care about his job, but that wasn't supposed to be the focus there. He does care, because with divorce he will lose a lot of things. IN addition, the Sakura pregnancy was a freak out moment, when Hinata and Naruto engage in sex, it's not always possible to get pregnant within the multiple times they have sex. Sakura just happens to be fertile. It happens to the best of us.

**And to the rest who are concerned about Sakura. I will make a backstory for her. And maybe by then you guys will be satisfied. But that's in another chapter :D  
>So enjoy!<strong>

**Thank you for your comments and questions! And for sticking with me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sick Days<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata felt a in insistent throbbing in her temples, making her eyes snap open but cringe as the room began to spin around her.<p>

"Wha? Oh where am i?" Hinata groaned as she tried to sit up, only to be forced down gently by a calming hand.

"Hinata it's me Temari. You caught a serious bad flu, and you passed out as I was coming to pick you up." Temari said gently trying not to startle her friend who was clearly disorientated. Hinata leaned over the side of the bed and began to heave, making Temari shove the nearest trash can near her face and pulled her hair back. After a couple of dry gags, the sweaty Hinata flopped back on the bed, feeling the room spin as she tried to keep focus on Temari.

Temari placed a cloth over her forehead and tried to feed Hinata some water, but Hinata couldn't swallow it without cringing every time the water sloshed around. Her throat felt like two sand papers creating friction against the back of her throat, making her sound like a dying cat.

"Damn you sound terrible." Temari joked, as she fluffed Hinata's pillow, making Hinata weakly pout. Temari grabbed her face and pinched her cheeks lightly, "If you weren't so sickly, I'd probably be a lot meaner at you."

Hinata sneezed and blindly looked for a tissue to catch her snot. Temari shrieked in disgust when Hinata's hands found purchase on her white doctor's coat( Temari rushed Hinata home, not bothering to change out of her uniform), and wiped her hands all over it.

"Shaddup Tem. . .leeb me doh I can dleep."

Temari took off her coat begrudgingly and tossed in the hamper before going back to Hinata who curled deeper into the coach, hiding under the sheets.

Temari smiled, _So much like a child when you are sick Hinata_.

She pulled the covers down a little so she can kiss Hinata on the forehead before whispering, "I'll wake you in a couple hours Hina."

"Hey what happened over there?" Sasuke asked when he saw Hinata passed out on the couch with remnants of crumpled tissues around her waist, with her feet propped on Temari's lap, as Temari was watching T.V quietly.

Temari shushed them, before whispering, "She's sick!"

"So the doctor got sick? Pretty ironic." Kiba had to laugh a little seeing Hinata sick." Sasuke slapped him upside the head, "Didn't know that was in your vocabulary Kiba."

Temari rolled her eyes at her two semi-roommates. Yup that's right. Subaku Temari, Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hyuuga Hinata do live together in Temari's apartment. Well it started out like this.

Kiba and Sasuke crashed at her place after Hinata's divorce to offer support, and then after that, it used to be just mutual hangouts to dinner and to the movies, and what not. But Kiba and Sasuke saw the benefit of staying at her place part time, because it was easier to commute to the Police station almost every morning. And they really needed the company. Kiba and Sasuke do pay rent for the nights they do stay at the household, but sometimes they go back to their own homes if everyone needed a break from being together for too long.

So now the two boys both share the guest room and the sofa, and Hinata moving into Temari's bedroom. It was a bit unorthodox and really random, but Temari grew to like the idea.

Even though it wasn't always everyday that the two boys would show up, but since things got crazy, it seemed to all fit into place.

But then Temari looked at Sasuke, and deflated a little.

In realization she remembered that things got cut off when Hinata called her that one night. The night with Sasuke got cut short. Not that she hated that Hinata called her, she would go to Hinata in a heartbeat, but she hated that she didn't really have the chance to talk things out with Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke can I talk to you for a sec?

Sasuke looked at her puzzled, "Uh sure. Kiba try not to poke Hinata awake."

"Whatever mom."

"Fuck you." Sasuke retorted.

"In your dreams." His friend replied with a snort.

"More like my nightmares."

"Sasuke?"

"OH right, let's go into the kitchen."

Sasuke and Temari went into the kitchen,and Sasuke shifted nervously. _I wonder if this is about something?_

"Sasuke. . ." Temari started, " I just wanted to talk to you about the time we were alone on that one date."

"Temari-" Sasuke pleaded, not really wanting to talk about this.

"Just hear me out. It's just that, we never got to finish talking, or even dicuss on what happens to us after what happened to Hinata. I get that you guys shared history, but I'm getting. . . I don't know jealous of how you spend a lot of your time with her. We just never talked you know? It's been left hanging. . ."

"Tem . . .I know Hinata probably told you about how we were dating. I know this is going to be a shock but I was supposed to marry her one day. But I know that Hinata will never disclose to you on what really happened. Temari. I'm a recovering alcoholic."

"Wha-what?"Temari's eyes widened, her her mouth dropped. It threw her off guard, making her speechless. Sasuke saw the reaction, making him frown a little.

"I am a recovering alcoholic. . . I hit Hinata once on drunken rage, been neglectful and hateful of her career of being a physiatrist, all because I binge drink my own self into depression after my mother's death. That's why Hinata dumped me."

Temari tentatively reach for his hand, as Sasuke turned his head away as he was retelling his story. She could imagine it was tough losing a mother, though she never had a mother, she can sympathize. Sasuke was grateful for the comfort and squeezed her hand back. "Sasuke. . . I had no idea."

Sasuke nodded slowly, slumping back on the counter, with Temari standing next to him with their finger still laced together,"I know you didn't. But I am sorry for not making anything clear with you after so long. . .We had to help Hinata first. She's our friend. And she's was priority. . ."

"I don't dislike her for what happened though. . .I just dislike how we both ended up being on this standstill. . ." Temari finished for him.

"Look at me Tem." He said cupping her face making her look him straight in the eyes. She can see the wirl of emotios that was raging inside. It was pleading, sad, but hopeful. She felt drawn to it.

"You need to know that 3 years sober may sound like imp doing well, but I still have those urges to drink. My temper has gotten better, but it's still a threat to others. But I am trying. . . "

Sasuke said with pauses in between, unsure how to piece his words together.

Temari nodded in understanding, giving hima small hug. Leaning on his chest, she listened intently for his heartbeat. She murmured from his chest,"I'm just wondering. . .just what are we? More than friends? Or I don't know. . ."

"What do you want us to be?" Sasuke asked with a little laugh.

Temari sighed and pushed her head from his chest to look at his face shyly,"I really do like you Sasuke. . .I have for a while."

Sasuke's face looked conflicted, but kept his head down avoiding her gaze,". . It's just not going to be easy for me saying yes."

"Why?"

"Because of what I am. . .I just cant hop into a relationship if I cant get my shit together first. . .I need to fix my self more, so I wont make the mistake I made with Hinata." Sasuke admitted, a lone tear falling from his cheek.

"Pushing her away?" She replied as she wiped the tear away from his cheek with her thumb.

"Yeah. .Think of it, as we are on hold. We are friends exploring this, while I really determine in my mind what I really want us to be. So it is fair on you and on Hinata. I cant hurt anyone that cares for me. . ." Sasuke reasoned, hoping that Temari will agree.

"I appreciate it Sasuke."She said finally, giving him a smile.

"Anything Temari." Sasuke said hugging her again tightly, finally able to let out the breath he had been holding.

"Would it be bad if I asked you if we could just have a movie date here in the apartment tonight?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"I'd love that."

BAM!

The kitchen door was slammed open with Kiba standing in front of them with greenish liquid on his white polo.

"What the fuu-" They both started to say

"TEMARI! SASUKE! HINATA PUKED ON ME!"

_Oh Kiba, so hopeless, _They thought simaltanesouly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later<strong>

So the date went as plan. . .Well sort of. Temari and Sasuke were watching a movie together, with them sitting side by side laughing along as the movie progressed.

But if course. . .

"TEM! Hinata is calling for you!"

And now here they were.

Hinata is sleeping in between Sasuke and Temari, just so Temari can keep an eye on her. Kiba was on the floor snoozing knowing that Kiba will be fetching for Hinata's medicine soon enough. Temari didn't mind though, it irritated her at first, but she knew if she had to have Sasuke, Hinata and Kiba are a package deal along with him.

But before she knew it, she was dozing off, her eyes crawling to slumber.

Hinata was awake by then, feeling a little weight on her shoulder, signaling that Temari had fell judging by the snores that were just as loud as the T.V Kiba had fallen asleep too.

"Can't sleep?"

She turned around to see Sasuke looking at her with deep concern. She shook her head, "No I'm fine for now."

They regressed back into silence.

"Thanks for watching and taking care of me today."Hinata said gratefully, her voice still hoarse from coughing all day.

Sasuke snickered, turning to her, "How would you know? It could've been Temari."

Hinata rolled her eyes, her voice deadpanned, "Temari doesn't drop pain pills all over my hair."

Sasuke blushed, and growled, crossing his arms in defiance, "That was Kiba, he pushed me!"

Hinata raised a slender brow, her lips twitching into a smile, her eyes challenging him," Uh huh riiiiight. Although it was kinda cute how you panic a lot over it."

Sasuke wanted to wipe that smirk off her face, how dare she say I'm cute! I'm anything but cute! I'm tough!

"Pssh. Whatever. I should've let you suffer from your coughing." He stated, making him huff. Hinata just laughed lightly in response.

"You freaked out, admit it," Hinata joked, poking his cheek trying to make him laugh, "I'm not dying so no need to panic. And doctors that can't get sick is a myth. Everyone get's sick."

"Ugh. Just watch the movie!" Sasuke barked out, not liking how he felt the heat rise to his cheeks. Hinata smiled softly, but leaned her head on his shoulder, much like how Temari was doing to hers. Feeling tired once more, she whispered, "You do kinda make a good doctor. . ."

Hearing Hinata knock out was music to Sasuke's ears. He knew he probably couldn't handle Kiba and Temari waking up to see him with his cheeks aflame with embarrassment.

He looked over his shoulder to see Hinata's face sleeping. Her lips were parted, her breath steady as her chest rose up and down in rhythmic tandem. He looked down to see her dainty hands fist his shirt as she slept on.

_. . .Ok so I freaked out! So what?_ He thought in his mind. _I would be scared to death, if you were sick Hinata_.He gently brushed a hair back and tucked it behind her ear, and leaned back in his seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: Hoped you guys liked this one. It's fluffy!<strong>

**But heads, up, it's going back to Sasuke's case next chapter, with the introduction of another character! I think you'll like how the case continues! **

**Comments, concerns, feelings, thoughts, issues?**

**Let me know? :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**And I Love You, I Love you, I Love You...**

* * *

><p><strong>Saki-Hime: <strong>**So wait, he wants to be with Temari? I thought he would try to get back with Hinata after knowing about the divorce.**

-Well, I guess I didn't make it as clear as I thought. Sasuke always had trouble dealing with his feelings for Hinata, and he is conflicted if he should move on and go be with Temari, or still be stuck in limbo for his feelings of Hinata. Right now, even if Hinata is now divorced from Naruto, Sasuke loves her enough not to do anything that will mess up his restored friendship with her. (Sasuke restored his friendship with Hinata, after semi-moving into Temari and Hinata's joint apartment.) And also that Sasuke doesn't even know what to do with his feelings for Hinata now that Temari confessed that she really likes him.

Sasuke said it wouldn't be so easy for him to jump into any relationship. But he is willing to slowly explore that with Temari. That is a sign that he might be moving on. . . But there's always the cute moments he shares only with Hinata.

So its hard :D for him lol.

He's conflicted. Kinda like how he is in the actual Manga. (except that he is not conflicted over being an avenger or not lol)

**Uchiha Sasuke19: ****love the chapter, nog olny did we see minor parts of funny kiba. B ut also sasuke and temari finally talked things out with one another. Anyways what was the exam you took about.**

They sure did talk things out.

The exam I took is for Calculus :D  
>I hate math, but well I want to challenge my empty brain cells<p>

**TM**-Your reviews honestly make me speechless. Haha hands down! Like seriously I love I never said that Hinata was infertile . . . that might be a good idea though (thanks for the idea). It does happen to some married couples, that they just can't have a baby at the 'right sex' time, you know? "Even if we don't get a baby right away, there's always the fun in trying" –Grey's Anatomy. And I can totally agree with the Naruto is still at fault thing, and I might mention that in the next chapter, as Hinata and Sakura will finally meet face to face about the pregnancy. Your analysis on Temari is correct indeed. That's just the way I want to make her, so there's a difference in character between Temari and Hinata. And I think that Temari would make a good rival to Hinata into winning Sasuke;s heart over. Addictions do stick with you, and even if you could be many years sober, its still a strong thing to resist.

The Sakura and Hinata issue will be seen in probably the next chapter to come :'D By then, you will see a new side of Sakura, and a even newer side of Hinata. Naruto will be present, and well things are going to get pretty messy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>And again, Thank you for th<strong>**ose who alerted, favorite this story! And a bigger thank you to those who take the time to review and give me feedback, ideas, and comments. I really appreciate it! **

* * *

><p><strong>And I got some news! My birthday is coming up on July 10<strong>**th**** :D So hooray gonna party! And I'm getting older ;( My early birthday gift to you guys!**

**Anyways HAPPY EARLY 4th OF JULY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>AND ENJOY! This chapter will be mostly Sasuke's inner thoughts :D I hope it's okay!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What Was I Thinking?<strong>

"What was I thinking?"

Sasuke thought out of the blue. While Sasuke was still trying to find new leads for the Orichimaru case, his mind wandered around aimlessly, till he remembered that he and Temari had a brief serious talk about their possible relationship. It was enough to make him stop thinking about his job and mroe into the woman that admitted into liking he remembered that a few minutes later in the pseudo movie date, he ended up sleeping and snuggling with Hinata after what he considered 'cutesy' talk since Hinata was sick that day.

At first, Sasuke wouldn't even think twice about his situation between the two said girls. But alas, here he was now suddenly stopping his actions all together, and letting his thoughts take over.

_**Am I really that serious of thinking to be with Temari? **_

Him? And Temari? Together?

_**Fuck. . .I have no idea. Well I mean we are friends, and we have gotten really close. **_

He remembered that night, and numerous times before, that Temari does get a little jealous when he unintentionally talks about Hinata. The thought alone made him laugh a little in the inside. It's kinda cute, seeing someone as reserved and respected as Temari, that she could kinda lose her cool when she is jealous. She would quirk her brow, and her smile would be tight and forced. Sasuke would hate to make her face look miserable, but nonetheless, it's a bit endearing to see her feel slightly threatened because of her best friend. It kinda made her look more like a person instead of a calm and collected surgeon 24/7.

_**She always a bit jealous of Hinata. . . but Hinata have been always so I don't know close to me. Depsite the break up we had, and this rekindling of our friendship, its nothing out of the ordinary for me. We have little talks and stuff. But it's innocent... **_

"I would be scared if you were sick Hinata. . . Oh god damn I sounded like a sap.." He groaned, hearing his word sfrom the night before echoe through his mind. Sasuke blushed, his hands unconsciously sweating. He felt his heart pounding and rushing to his head, making him think in hyper drive.

_**She just broke up with Naruto, for God's sake,**__** I doubt she is thinking of being with me or with anyone for that matter anyway. Unless. . . did she hear me when I was talking to Kiba the other day?**_

That made his heart sink to the pit of his chest. That last thing he wants to do is ruin mending friendship with Hinata, over a conversation. It could've sound misleading to Hinata that is if she heard. The scenarios running through his head of how it could've turn out was enough to make his chest loose air. Either way, Hinata didn't look like she was ready to Sasuke's eyes. Most days, her smiles didn't reach all the way, making her look more forced than anything. She's grieving her marriage, but it only added to the fear that Sasuke had. . . Hinata will always love Naruto. Not to mention it also made him a little angry over it.

_**No, she was in the shower. She couldn't possibly hear me. **_He nodded his head as if to convince himself. _**But I can't even compare them both, if I really have to look deeply into it.**_

_**Both are driven. **__**Passionate. Sexy. Real. independent. They mean a lot to me. They make me laugh. They showed me a lot of things about myself.**_

_**This. Is. Complicated.**_

Sasuke had his head in his hands, as his eyes kept moving back and forth, as if he was visibly reading the differences and similarities between the two females. He was physically attracted to both, and emotionally and spiritually connected to them over time.

_**Oh god. . . .It's exhausting enough to think about it. But I already talked to Temari about what I really feel. Maybe I should do the same to Hinata?**_

Sasuke's black orbs were wide, and shook his his vehemently. _**No. . . bad idea. And what we have is the best feeling I had in months of meeting her again. We are just comfortable. It's just inside jokes, quiet small conversations; it's different, just like having our own magic bubble. But Kiba said I shouldn't really dive deep about it. She is a divorcee. But what I have with her is different than being with Temari.**_

_**But with Temari, I feel like I'm finally getting in touch with my present and future. **__**Hinata is a my past but now a part of my present.**__**I don't know. . .I can't really define my feelings for Temari. What we have is new . . . it's like having my first girlfriend all over again.**_

_**Just thinking about this gives me more heartache than a headache. **_Sasuke thought as he pinched his temples, feel a mild throb wash over his body. His muscles were tensing, and his tooth was clenched tightly.

_**All I know is. I love Hinata, I still do, but I have no idea how she feels after the whole Naruto fiasco. She knows that, well cause she knows me that well that she could practically read my mind. She was my rock, she knows me inside and out. She brought the best out of me, and she indivertibly showed the worst in me (ahem meaning my alcohol addiction). **_

_**But when ever I'm with her. . . the world just seems to stop for me.**_

_**She's just there, making me breathe again.**_

_**And whenever I feel like I'm walking around ice whenever she's around . . . it's because I hate to mess it all up.**_

_**She gave me another chance to be in her life. I can't mess it up.**_

_**But I know deep down, I have some feelings for Temari. We are friends. I'm trying to explore that.I'm doing what's best for me and Hinata. I should be moving on, and maybe with Temari, that's a good thing. Temari and Hinata are best friends. I would still have Hinata in my life either way. I guess choosing Temari is just safer. I don't trust my self around Hinata. But with Temari. . . trusting myself around her is easier to work on, because I'm trying to be better for her.I guess everything I failed with Hinata, I'm trying to fix it by treating for Temari the way I should've treated Hinata a long time ago.**_

_**Temari. . *sigh* I know she can open more feelings than I ever felt with Hinata. But I don't think it will be enough. . . even if I take the time to explore it with her. She is helping me get in touch with myself, because I let her, and I didn't do it for Hinata.**_

_**But if I'm with Temari, it's like I'd be with her for the wrong reasons. I would be compensating for my mistakes, instead of really loving her as I really should. Not if my heart, seems to already by set with Hinata.**__**I guess I have to tell her that as soon as I can.**_

_**My heart still wants Hinata. . .I just hope Temari can understand that. And maybe. . . things can be fixed between my and Hinata. . .**_

**_I like Temari. . .But I love Hinata. . .I always have. . . and probably will till the day I die. . ._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Just don't make it complicated for her."<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sasuke core was shaken as he remembered Kiba's words. It's when time seemed to slow as he really contemplated the severity of the situation. <em><strong>Well not to be dramatic,<strong>_ Sasuke thought, _**when love gets in the way, everything just gets more complicated. . .**_

He leaned back against the chair in his office, his hands tight around the coffee cup he had in his hands. His hands already to reaching forward unconsciously to touch the picture that was sitting on his desk. A smile already grew on his lips, as a laugh escaped as it reverberated against the walls.

It was a picture of Hinata, Kiba, and Temari with everyone smiling brightly on the camera. Temari had her arms around Sasuke's neck, wanting to climb on his back. Sasuke trace her face and continued to stare at the picture a little longer. But as his eyes trailed downward he was able to catch sight, of Hinata right next to Sasuke, looking right at Sasuke with a sweet smile on her face.

It's the happiest she ever looked in a long time.

That was until he saw that his hands, intertwined with hers, almost hiding it behind her back.

Her hand, felt perfect on mind that day. . .

And he looked at his own face. He looked calm, and floating on cloud 9 looking back at Hinata.

"You know it looks like in that picture that you and Hinata were the only ones in that picture," a voice commented.

Sasuke looked up to see Shikamaru, leaning against the door with a lazy smile on his face. Sasuke's face flushed, and calming, placed the photo back into place before addressing his co-worker.

"Girl problems? God it's a drag. Women are bossy, annoying, "Shikamaru humorously listed, making Sasuke chuckle, wishing it was easy to look at women that way. But well women will end up making both his friend and himself mush into their hands. Women make men feel loved either way, regardless over their tendency to be overbearing, or at least in Shikamaru's mind.

"Ahem, anyways. Shikamaru, what do you have for me today." Sasuke dismissed the comment.

"We found a key witness. . . the only survivor to escape Orichimaru. Mitarashi Anko. She agreed to come to us for some questioning."

Sasuke stood from his seat, nearly scaring Shikamaru, "When can she come to the station?"

Shikamaru grinned at him, and stuck his thumb out the window, "Quite actually, she's already here waiting for you Lietunant."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I hoped you guys enjoyed that one!<strong>  
><strong>Sasuke finally has his heart settled! Or does he? ;)<strong>  
><strong>And we finally have a new lead in the Orichimaru case!<strong>

**I also have a twitter for my stories :D So you can keep track of the updates for this story or any other story I might come up with along the way! **

**Okaami-chin (ShuusukeKuga)- Here is my name! And I will follow back! **

**Comments? Questions? Concerns? Issues?**

**Let me know :D**


	22. Author Note: Had an Car Accident

**Author Note:**

Hey sorry guys, this is not an update. But I do have an important message to share.

2 days ago I've gotten into a car accident with my coach, while I was in the passenger seat. It's been a real scary moment of my life. . .since I never really had an accident to that magnitude.

Other than getting a couple of bruises to my upper body, and receiving a whiplash blow to my head which renders my neck to be really sore that I can't move it so well, I'm in good health and in good hands.

But the updates will be a bit later than usual, so I can recover.

Key note to all those who can drive!  
>Make sure your driver has his eyes on the road. -_-<p>

Happy reading! And Happy 4th of July!


	23. Chapter 22

Thank you everyone who wished for my speedy recovery :D You guys seriously rock!  
>Update on myself: I've been well and fully recovered, celebrated my 16th birthday with some friends, and it's been a relaxing week.<p>

Other than that, I've been told that I could AP Caluclus :)  
>After spending 4 weeks of struggling to make the grades, my effort paid off, which I'm really happy about!<p>

Though Im not sure if this chapter is up to par with my usual updates. It feels a bit iffy, but I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Middle Ground.<strong>_

Now that the class for the summer is over, I can finally focus more on this!

**WARNING: Dark themes will be mentioned. Readers' discretion is advised!**

* * *

><p>Anko Mistirashi was fidgeting in her seat waiting on the Lieutenants, Kiba and Sasuke to show up. She was a bit nervous to say the least. This ordeal that she would be reveal can help her fight the last of her demons that connected her with the reappearance of Orichimaru. When they entered, she felt relieved due to the fact that she tends to get caught up in her head, forcing her to think about her past with Orichimaru.<p>

"Hello Anko." They said, as they exchanged pleasantries and hands.

"Lieutenant Uchiha, Lieutenant Kiba. Good day." She greeted.

"I'm sorry we were a bit late, the case is going haywire now that you decided to talk to us. We are all glad you decided to."

Anko shrugged casually, her voice surprisingly steady, "Trust me, this is more relief for me then it is for you. I just want this to end at last."

Sasuke noticed her slight tensed figure, as he sat down with a notepad in hand ready to take the necessary notes to link her story to the case. Sasuke looked at her in the eyes, seeing how her mind seemed to be at battle. He wouldn't push her to talk, but she is already here. . .might as well get it out with it.

"Anko-san. . . I know this is a pretty uh complicated subject for you to discuss. But we don't have to do this, if you do not want to." He sated seriously. "We don't want to cause you-"

"Its fine," she dismissed, "He already done plenty to me, I just need to get this over with. . ."

Sasuke nodded, already hearing the consent he needed. He leaned back, "Mind telling us, how you knew this guy Orichimaru?"

"It was a bit complicated…I was a homeless child growing up on the streets with no one to turn to. . .I was around the age of 7, when he apparently found me, being beaten by other kids who hated me because I was living on the streets, living off on their food that I would steal. He promised me that I would get my revenge on the others and to the families that cast me aside one day. And I believed him."

Anko's breathe hitched, her fists tightening on the table in front of them. But her voice remained firm and strong, "I was filled with hatred, jealousy, and anger. So I agreed to be his apprentice, and would be successor for Orichimaru when the time came."

There was a brief silence that spread throughout the interrogation room. Sasuke and Kiba had chills down their base of their spines, noting the queasy feeling in their stomach. The story was bound to be darker than any nightmare they could think of.

Sasuke was curious, and quietly asked, "What did he do to you?"

Anko closed her eyes and breathed in deep, her lips tight, and her voice now forced, "When I was growing up, Orichimaru was always experimenting with new ways to prolong and enhance the human body. I would be in his lab, watching him mixed chemicals after chemicals trying to find the elixir of life. I thought it was a brilliant idea at first. But of course now, it's a bogus dream. . . ."

She laughed bitterly, barely noticing Sasuke's and Kiba's shocked faces. Anko couldn't blame the shock on their faces. After all, it was a pretty dark story, there was no point in sugar coating it. Life or the meaning of life changed for Anko, when she met Orichimaru.

"That's what he is trying to do yet again. But back then, the best way he tested the potions were on dead bodies that are marked with his signature. The bodies that are showing up now had his brand, near the neck in the shape of the Heaven's Death mark, but the bodies that you have seen in numerous of sites are dead and had been dead for a long period of time. If the body still looks young despite being buried for years, it's a sign that his experiment is progressing well, and he may have found a way to prolong life, and even cheat death. But when I was a kid, he was barely getting results, so he used human analogs as a change. . .mainly me. I was the only one he had. . ."

Every one held their breath as Anko continued her dark tale. Anko, breathed in deep, before she felt the warm sensation of tears roll down her cheeks, her cheeks flushed with shame as her voice quivered, "I didn't had anyone. . .I only had him, and the feeling that I thought was happiness, only arrives when he is pleased with the results I come up with. It didn't matter, if I was beaten black and blue, but if he is happy, then that's what mattered to me."

Sasuke had to refrain from punching the wall, as his back was turned from the table, feeling suddenly sick to his stomach. "Oh my god. . ."

"Yeah I know, I was fucked up in my head, but that's was when I was young, alone, and believed in every word. He said that I could make the world better, if my body could handle it. When I was around 13, he deemed my body ready for testing."

Kiba didn't even dare to ask, until Anko's soft voice filled him in on his dark question.

But Kiba's mind was already thinking.

What type of situation did that bastard put her through?

"Think of all the sociopaths, druggists, and rape situations, arsonists, etcetera. . . . he used them all. He tortured me, physically and mentally… trying to strengthen me so I could take his drugs. And because I was young, he would. . .do them all over, looking for improvement. I was prodded, poked, burned. . .everything thing you can think of. . .I probably survived it all."

Anko replied, her voice cracking, as she showed the men several of her scars, burns, and stitches around her arms and neck. "I consented. . .but it was pure hell."

Sasuke had to take a few calming breaths, and steeled himself, "And what happened eventually?"

"My body couldn't handle it all. . . I collapsed, and I lost the drive to have revenge on others because of the constant stress on my own body."

She shivered, remembering his voice ringing in her head, ". . . . He told me I was getting too soft, and then he was through with me. But by then, I was so close to death, I realized that, I was able to snap out of it. I broke free, and I never looked back. By the time I escaped, I battled nature, unsure when I would find the next human contact. That was when. . .Old man Hokage found me. . ."

"The old man found you?"

Anko smiled a small one, her eyes showing gratitude, "I was apparently the last known case of the missing foster kids case. And the old man had tabs on me for that, because I guess he cared. But it didn't matter to me. . .all I know is that he saved me, and he helped me in my recovery." Anko said quietly, her arms crossed over her chest now. "Without him. . . I wouldn't be here. So I'm here to offer my help, for the Hokage's sake."

". . .you strength should be legendary, for someone going through hell and back," Sasuke commented, although his voice sounded raspy and tight.

"It is. . .I didn't think I had it in me. . . But now since he is back. I just wanna put that motherfucker back into his grave." Her voice raw, but her eyes showing fire, and determination.

"That's the spirit, but we still need to ask a few questions. . ."

"Go ahead."

"Will he kill anyone?"

"He will only kill his apprentices that failed him. . . other than that, I'm not so sure he even killed anyone besides other kids."

"So he will capture victims?"

"It's a bit different now. He used to find foster kids. . .I'm not so sure now. He's probably 50 years olf, he might have an assistant to help him now being his eyes and ears."

"So you are telling us that the new assistant, who ever he is, might be the new Orichimaru?"

"It's really hard to say. . .he has something else planned besides the whole elixir thing. . .but I don't know what. . .but its bound to be deadly ina more broader scale."

Sasuke and Kiba looked at each other before looking at the notes they are given.

Now things just got real.

"Thank you Anko."

"No thank you Sasuke, Kiba for making me tell my story. I needed that. "

Sasuke smiled, and reached for her shoulder, holding it, "It's our job, and we'll catch him I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Day<strong>

While Sasuke, Kiba, and Termri were at work, Hinata was now getting back to the swing of things, after her divorce she was finally feeling much better, thanks to the help and support of Temari, Kiba and Sasuke.

She was really thankful that they put up with her tears, and anger.

Now she was back to working at her job full time with not so much stress of her failed marraige. It provided the perfect distraction, to keep her from thinking to herself.

Looking back, she rememebered her father saying ,"I told you so," before muttering to himself that this whol thing was bound for disaster. Hinata rolled her eyes at her father's antics, but it was to be expected from her father. Hanabi was more than helpful, by insisting that they would take some time to catch up and rant about Naruto if she wanted to.

Though she hates to admit it, she often wonders what Naruto was up to. She hoped that Naruto kept his word and tried to make himself a better man by helping out Sakura and the baby growing inside of her. Her heart tinged though whenever she thought about Haruno Sakura. She would still see her during work, which was awkward, because Sakura would openly avoid her. As if that would work.

Hinata's hand subconsciously rubbed her belly, frowning.

_I kidna wished I had a baby of my own. . .but it just had to be Sakura._

True to her word, Hinata would never wish ill will to the child. But Sakura flaunting it off, was just a open smack to her face. Just as the case of today.

"Oh my god Sakura! You are absolutely glowing!"

"Someone's getting busy," another commented with a dirty tone.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"How far along are you?"

Even if she wanted to let this go and move on with her life. She still had to know how did Naruto and Sakura end up sleeping together.

She had to find out now.

And there she was now. Sitting in front of Harano Sakura, in one of the hospital's soundproof rooms. There was no need for everyone to hear their conversation. After all, no one else knew besides Tsunade about the whole scandal. Everyone else believed that Sakura's secret boyfriend knocked her up and is willing to help father the child.

"Hinata. . ."

"It's Hyuuga to you Harano."

Sakura bit her lip, and relented, "Hyuuga-san. . .what is it that you need from me."

Hinata closed her eyes, before opening and staring dead straight into Sakura's eyes.

"I'm just going to make this plan and simple for you: What made you sleep with Naruto? As much as I would say that this wasn't his fault, to me he just had to be drinking around the time he was with you. Drinking was his fault, but I think there was more than that would make him sleep with you. . ."

Sakura stiffened, her glare matching Hinata's, "And why should I tell you?"

Hinata simply folded her hands on her lap, "You owe it to me, afterall, you are pregnant, and ruined my marriage . . I just need to know, before I end up hating you for the rest of my life."

Sakura eyes looked to the floor, ". . .Hinata. You will still hate me for this."

"Trust me, I don't think you know how much I already do."

"Naruto used to be obsessed with me during high school." She blurted out.

"I know. . . He told me."

"No. . .it wasn't like what he probably told me. Stockholm syndrome is what I would call it. He would go to the ends of the earth and back just to prove his love for me. But back in the day I was such a bitch to him. . . and he would follow my every whim, but at the same time I would tease him by being with this guy he really hated. I would tell him I would leave, just to keep him along."

"That's low of you. . . " Hinata commented with a snarl.

"Then Naruto gave up on me, after he realized he had enough, and he went away to find himself, after losing much of his self to my verbal abusive whims."

Sakura whimpered, feeling tears reach my eyes, "I was self-centered and such a bitch, cold hearted, and uncaring. And because I never gave him a chance, and was always fighting to have the most popular guys's attention . . .it was then I realized that I liked him back. But it was too late. . . by the time I could admit it to myself, news got around that he got married to you. And then I saw you and him together at the hospital . . .and I realized him I wanted. . .him, and win him back."

"So you seduced him. . .?" Hinata asked with a slender raise of her defined brows, her lips curling into a frown.

"Yes. . ."

"And you made him cave and give himself in? Knowing he had a wife waiting at home!"

"Yes. . .I know I had no right."

"DAMN RIGHT YOU HAD NO RIGHT!" Hinata screeched, her two hands slamming on to the table, startling Sakura who consequently stood up in fear.

Sakura's voice was choppy now, barely audible, "I'm sorry. . .even now he is still miserable. . ."

"He lost his wife, and had to put up with the woman who put him through hell and back who is preganant! OF COURSE HE IS MISERABLE! HE DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!"

Hinata was now fuming, her pants now filled with angry growls, "If you weren't pregnant. . .I would do so much to show you how much pain you caused the both of us! Naruto's a good man, and you had to ruin that. I'll never forgive you for putting him through that!"

"He told me how you were always around Sasuke. So don't think you are the only one who is hurting!" Sakura countered, finding her rhythm.

"I'd never cheat on Naruto even before we were married. I was just as loyal to him, as I was loyal to Sasuke. The difference was, I married only one of them." Hinata retorted, "The difference between the both of us, is that I loved Naruto for the right reasons, you just strung him along because you wanted to be popular and want someone always around!"

"Isn't that precious? You really are loyal? Get real Hinata, Naruto may have been blind to it, but you know you are only lying to yourself." Sakura sneered, her lips forming into a scowl. "Naruto made the mistake in loving you, when all you want is Sasuke!"

"You don't know what you are talking about." Hinata defended, feeling irritated that the tables have been turned.

"Your bluffing. You don't get it do you? You don't love Naruto as much as you should. Otherwise you wouldn't acted this calm up until now."

"Sakura, Im warning you. You don't get to dictate on what love is after what you have done to Naruto and I. Your unborn child I hope will grow to be better than that. . ."

With that Hinata got up and left leaving Sakura in her room with her arms crossed.

Hinata's mind was still fuming, but with every step, Sakura's words about Sasuke kept ringing through her head.

**"Naruto made the mistake in loving you, when all you want is Sasuke!"**

It made her heart sink, if her actions really affected Naruto in making him drink and sleep with Sakura. What if she inadvertably made it possible for Naruto to cheat on her? Was she really thinking about Sasuke all this time?

Hinata couldnt put her finger on it, she couldnt be so sure. . .it just became one giant mess that she cant seem to get out of.

She did hear Sasuke's confession in the living room many weeks ago, but brushed it off because she was married. But that was before Naruto confessed that he slept with Sakura.

Hinata groaned, when she remembered that Temari revealed that she had deep feelings for Sasuke, and told her this morning that she really wanted to date Sasuke. And temari described what happened in the ktichen when she got sick, and that Sasuke would take a chance on being in a relationship with Temari.

And now Sakura just dropped the bomb of making Hinata doubt her desicions that she made with Naruto after nearly 4 years of being together.

**"Naruto made the mistake in loving you, when all you want is Sasuke!"**

Hinata shook her head, already feeling the pounding signs of a migrain reaching her temples.

"Damn it all. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Rawr! Cat fight huh? May not be as intense as I hoped to be, but well I tried ^^<strong>

**Comments? Feelings? Concerns? Issues? Questions?**

**Let me know :D**


	24. Chapter 23

**And I Love You, I Love You, I Love You**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Quick new, school starts in a couple of days, meaning my sched is pretty much tight yet again, but I will still make some time for this :D But the updates are pretty much the same: always on Sundays. <strong>

**Other than that, I hope the rest of you guys have a fun summer, and happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The timing is a couple hours after the last chapter. So it's roughly about 4 in the afternoon.<em>**

_**The Breakthrough**_

Temari's hair was whipping against her face, as she walked through the windy streets of Konohakagure. Her heels click against the concrete, her face scrunched in apprehension, as her hands fiddled with her phone. Dialing a familiar number, she pressed her cellphone to her hear, hoping to hear her favorite voice that had her reeling.

**_"Uh-Hello? Tem?"_**

She perked up hearing him, "Hey Sasuke!"

_**"Uh yeah, hi! So what's up?"**_

"Are you busy tonight?" She asked hopefully.

A rustle was heard in the background, with Sasuke muttering with frustration, making temari frown slightly. The rustling continued hearing papers getting flown around, and utensils falling on the ground.

"Is everything okay? We don't have to if you don't want to," She said finally, her voice still laced with disappointment and hurt.

_**"No! That's not it Tem! I just had to organize all my files so Shikamaru can read it later. I'm about to clock out anyways. . .But we can go out for dinner my treat."**_

Temari subconsciously gave a small click of her tongue, before addressing her crush,"If you say so."

_**"So where do you want me to meet up Tem? I can pick you up?"**_

"Just from work later at like 8."

_**"Great. I'll swing by the place and grab some clothes from the apartment. And I know your pouting over there, but I promise it will be a great night."**_

Temari had her lips curved into a smile, as she said bye to Sasuke. Despite her assumptions that Sasuke didn't want to go on the date with her, Temari is midly aware about sasuke's slow adjustment, to their 'exploration of their friendship.' She just cant help but feel a bit sad that Sasuke seems to avoid the topic all together. She gave a shaky breath, trying to shove the thought away, and giddly thought about what clothes she would wear to the date this very night.

Sasuke hung up on Temari after she said bye, and he felt his lungs collapse.

_**Great just great! Why did I say yes, when my head is overwhelmed thinking about her and Hinata?**_

He gulped feeling the tightknot rise to his throat. Her could feel his nerves get the better of him, as he tried to think of a way to wrap his head around it all.

_I was just trying to figure it out, but then now this happens?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Moments Later<strong>_

Before he realized it, he was already pulling up the driveway to his joint home with Temari, Hinata and Kiba, and inside the apartment pacing the living room. He momentarily stopped at the memory of Kiba's suggestion to go take a shot with Temari. And that made him think some more.

Should he take the shot?

_**RING! RING!**_

He groaned and reached inside his khaki pants to fish out his phone. Glaring at the Caller ID he growled at the phone, "What do you want Kiba?"

**_"Damn, reel in those fangs of yours Sasuke. I just came to give you a chat."_**

"Oh really now," Sasuke replied sarcastically, "Well what is it?"

_**"Just let go tonight, and have some fun, it surely won't kill you. And please, please stop thinking about Hianta for one night during the date!"**_

Sasuke thought in his mind with a dead panned tone, _If that's what you think Kiba._

"Go jerk off with Akamaru you lonely ass mutt, I have to get ready."

_**"Love you too bro, have fun asshole!"**_

Sasuke hung up and tossed the phone to the couch before sinking in to the soft cushions, making his worries seem less daunting. Throwing his left hand over his eyes, he could tell he had roughly an hour to get himself ready to pick up Temari. But it wouldn't hurt for him to rest his eyes for a bit.

"If you sleep you will surely be late." A soft velvet voice reached his ears, making Sasuke sit up addressing the person from across the room with a sincere smile.

"Hinata…How did?"

Hinata gave him a sly smile, holding her phone with an lazy hand, "Tem likes to give news to me constantly."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, glaring at the now laughing woman, his cheeks flaring up slightly. "Right. . ."

Hinata walked toward him, trying not to notice Sasuke's slight heated gaze, sitting on the sofa opposite of him. Thought it was flattering for Sasuke to look at her like that, now was not the time to dwell on it. She already had to put up with Sakura just hours ago about the whole Sasuke situation; she did not want Sasuke to catch on.

"Hinata. . . is everything alrgiht?"

Damn it.

"Ah no!" She lied swiftly with a forced smile, "I'm just waiting here, in case you need some help picking out an outfit."

Sasuke could practically see Hinata's body slump a little, when she voiced her reply. He would reach out and gave her a reassuring phrase, but he had to hold his tongue, unsure of what would come out. When Hinata didn't respond, Sasuke scooted to her side of the sofa, making sure there was still space between them. Violet eyes followed his movements, her breath starting to slow down a little bit. His cologne was starting to hit her nose, making her gulp a little.

But when he was arms width away, she could feel the hairs on her neck stand slightly, flags ringing in her mind telling her to stop.

Sakura's words were still ringing in her mind, taunting her.

"Hinata. . ."

A pale hand brushed her cheek, making Hinata snap from her deep thoughts. Her eyes locked on black orbs, who was staring back with sadness.

"Your crying." He said quietly.

Hinata felt her body tremble at the notion. She didn't even realize hot tears were now steadily running down her cheeks.

She had to stop this.

She was too confused.

She didn't know what she is feeling for the man sitting in front of her, who knew immediately that something was bothering her. One touch, already made her body obey his nurturing hand.

"Sasuke. . . can you please start to get ready. . ." She asked, almost pleaded for him to go to his room. "Or do you still want me to help you?"

Sasuke knew he was pushing it, but it bothered him knowing that Hinata was hiding something that was causing her pain. He immediately took his hand from her cheek, as if the soft skin burned him and turned away, ignoring the resonate pound in his chest. "No, I'll be okay, I'll just be in my room.

_What am I doing?_ Sasuke thought with frustration.

* * *

><p>40 minutes later, he came out with fresh black jeans and a white v neck with a blue cardigan, his hair sleek with gel. Smoothing out his outfit, he pressed his hand on the doorknob unsure what hold behind the doors.<p>

Sasuke pushed the door open, to see Hinata also freshened up with yet another fake smile graced on her lips.

Unsure what to say next, he mumbled, "I'll be back with Temari in a couple of hours. Lock the doors and you know call us if you need us."

"Have fun," she chirped, holding out the door for him.

Sasuke brushed past her, before stopping with his back turned toward her, "I really wish you could tell me what's wrong Hinata, I know your hurting inside."

"Don't worry about me for one night Sasuke. Just have fun tonight okay. . .we can talk later. Enjoy it for Temari please."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, "Alright. Just don't push me away later. Bye."

"Wow Sasuke, nice place to eat." Temari voice out in awe at the vinicity they entered.

It was called Toshio's Fine Dining (I was too lazy to think of a better name). It was different the the usual street food vendors that was around the streets of Konoha, so temari was a bit surprised. And it was sure expensive looking as well.

"It's nothing really," Sasuke said, trying to keep his voice light. The last thing he needs is for Temari to be mad at him for ruining this date.

When they were seated, Temari began to slowly start the conversation with the typical, "So how was work today?"

Sasuke was all for spilling the bigger news about a breathrough in the Orichimaru case, but then he wasn't in to discussing about it much. He poked around his food, unsure what to do next, his mind was racing. Temari could see the frustration in his face, making her sigh deeply.

Hearing a dejected sigh, Sasuke tried to revamp the conversation through forced smiles and even more awkward laughs. Temari wasn't having it though.

But Sasuke couldn't help it.

His brain was still set from the internal conflict that he had in the office about Temari and Hinata.

Feeling heat rush to his cheeks, he mentally salpped his head knowing that he proabably just screwed this whole night.

Temari tried to enjoy the food at least, until her saw the constant movement of Sasuke's arm. He kept checking the time.

"Are you that miserable being with me?"

Sasuke's eyes looked at her meekly. "No Tem."

She stood reaching in her wallet to pull out severl hundred yen and left it on the table. She fighting the tears that were threatning to role down her cheeks.

Sasuke stood up at her side, with a hand wrapped around her arm, "Tem-"

"Just take me home okay?" She asked quietly.

* * *

><p>The car ride was unpleasant to say the least, the awkward silence filled the car, making Sasuke squeamish.<p>

"Temari, I'm sorry, it's just that. . ." Sasuke started to explain, but his words died in his throat.

Temari just kept facing the window for the rest of the ride home.

They were now facing the door to their joint home.

Her hand was already tight around the knob, before her hollow laugh escaped her lips, "It's about Hinata isn't it?"

It was silent once more. She got her answer, when Sasuke didn't bother to give a reply. A few more tears leaked from her eyes, her back still facing Sasuke. He bit his lip seeing her body quiver a little, and it the gnawing guilt inside him grow with very little shake of her shoulders.

_I feel like shiit right now. . . I just broke her heart. . ._

"Sasuke, I know what you are going to say. And I will still say I'll try with you, I'm ready I would really want to be your girlfriend. You may say I'm not it for you and You want Hinata right?" Temari said dejectedly with her hands in small fists.

"Tem. . ." Sasuke tried to say, his hands going to her shoulders, trying to sooth her a little bit.

Temari shook her head with vigor; her eyes squeezed shut, feeling her heart sink. She moved from Sasuke's touch and braces her body against the rails of the porch of the apartment feeling her body slump. "No Sasuke, as much as I hate thinking badly about my best friend, what makes you think she'll even say she'll like you back?"

Sasuke felt offended, and he stood straighter, "Tem you don't understand, I love her. I always did!"

"She's not ready! She just got her divorce, there's a baby scandal mocking her in the hospital for days now, and her dad is setting her up with arranged fiancées." Temari started to ramble, unsure if she was either defending her best friends honor, or trying to prove her point that she wanted to be with the Uchiha man in front of her.

"If your damn sure shes not into me, tell me why not? I love her! I just like you as my friend!" He all but yelled with emphasis.

"Have you seen her at all today or the last couple of days? She's practically dragging herself to work, she still cries every night because of the stress of it all. And you wouldn't be helping if you try to keep pushing her!" Temari said her hands moving up and down, trying to make stubborn jet-black hair man see her point.

"I don't push her! I'm giving her the space she needs!" Sasuke scoffed, crossing his arms tightly across his chest in defense.

"I know you give her longing looks, and prolonged hugs and stuff. She would notice! If you tell her now while she's at her bad place, of course it's going to pressure her. . ."

"Damn it Temari, I already had enough of this shit given to me by Kiba, I don't need it from you! You cant decide what I can or can't do with Hinata."

Temari looks up to him in tears. "I just can't do this for the right reason. Temari, I'm sorry. I would love you for the wrong reasons. And the reasons that I loved about the both of you, were only meant to be with Hinata. If that makes any sense. . ."

"You didn't even try to have fun with me. . .you looked miserable. ." She lamented, finally caving into her heartbreak, "You kept checking your watch, and you just were-"

"I just want to be with you Sasuke." She admitted.

Temari goes up to Sasuke, she just wanted to be selfish this one time and one time only. Her hands traces his face, following his strong jawline, his cheeks, before her thumb traces his lips, looking at his hesitant stare and kisses him lightly on the lips. It wasn't powerful and demanding, but pleading and lovingly. Sasuke was shocked to say the least, but his body didn't have the mental strength to move his lips along with her.

Sasuke held her shoulder and pushed her till she was at arm's length, "Tem. . .my heart decided already."

Temari looks away, and enters the house with the door open slightly, "Don't expect me to stick around. ."

Sasuke stood on the porch, with his head faced to the floor, "I'm so sorry."

He could hear the lights in side the house be flicked off, and adoor being slammed shut signaling that Temari ran to her room.

He sat on the porch steps, putthing his head on his hands, muttering to himself.

He didn't even realize that the door was opening, creaking a ltitle, and a lithe body sitting beside him.

"Sasuke. . ."

"Hinata!" He said without looking up, his voice muffled from his sleeves," Oh my g- how much did you here?"

She shrugged, "Most of it. . ."

Sasuke sighed, his head finally lifted and looking at her hands, "Look Hinata. . ."

"She's right you know, "Hinata sniffs, her looking at her feet. "I'm not ready. . .and I don't think I can be with you for the reasons you want to give me. I may be the one, but . . . you just overlooked the whole thing. . . Temari is good for you . . . and you will lose her after what you did."

Sasuke looked at Hinata with pleading eyes, his own tears showing on his face, his lips cracked with repressed pain and love, "No matter how perfect she seems for me, it's always you. My choice will always be you."

Hinata looks at him, with blurred eyes, and a choked sob, "Sasuke. . .I cant do this right now. . .The last thing I want is for Temari to think I betrayed her for talking to you when she needs me. Tem will be okay in a couple of days. You and Kiba shouldn't be here for now. . ."

"Orichimaru is still on the loose! What if Orichimaru comes and finishes what he started with you? How can I protect you? It's not safe yet!" He said in fear and worry, the last thing he wants is for the girls to be alone in this house.

Hinata looks up to him, and winces at his booming voice, "You'll be the first I call I promise. But right now Tem needs me and needs time."

"I just want you and Temari to be safe tonight. . . despite what just had happened. It bothers me if I left you guys like this, "He takes her hand, surprised that Hinata didn't pull away harshly.

"Sasuke. . .please can you go now?"

"But can I ask you something first?" He asks, "W-will I ever get the chance to make you mine," he motioned in between them, "I would want another chance with you despite this."

Hinata looked away, her tears running down like tracks, her voice trying to hold back a sob.

Her friend was hurting because of Sasuke.

She was hurting over Sasuke and Naruto

She's still hurting because now she made Naruto, Temari, and Sasuke look so miserable.

She blames herself. If it werent for her, all this mess: The baby, Sakura, Naruto, and Temari wouldnt be so pain-stricken.

"Sasuke. . . what you did to Tem, even when I asked you to try to make her happy for one night, you just crushed her. Even if it wasn't intentional, you led her on. She supported me when I was having a rough time so I have to be here for awhile. But for us. . .I don't know. I don't what I should feel for you. Anger: because of what you did to her or Love: because of your confession the day that Naruto cheated on me. I don't know! I don't know if I'm feeling grief over Naruto or. . if I really do . . ." She explained shakily, her hands constantly going to her face to wipe away her tears. "If I really love you. . ."

Her words fail to escape her lips, with a surged kiss from Sasuke.

She felt her knees shake, as the kiss over powered her and the walls caved in. She felt her body come alive, and felt herself get lost into the kiss finally with her eyes fluttering shut. She whimpered, making Sasuke have his hands wrapped around her waist, and one hand around her neck to support her from falling. His lips were gliding across her, making his head fuzzy as he breathed her in. He noticed that she wasn't moving along with him, making him want to pull away before he got slapped until she timidly pressed her lips against him.

Instead of the crushing force of the kiss Sasuke initiated. It slowly turned into a slow dance. His lips were now barely brushing hers, as if trying to memorize every delectable detail that the intoxicating kiss offered. When he was about to pull away, Hinata followed him. He coaxed her in, teaching her, guiding her along. He can still taste the salt of her tears with every brush of her lips, it was need for air was to great, before Hinata pulled away.

Their hearts were pounding with the shocks of the kiss coursing through thier veins. Puffs of air were seen through the night fog, as they panted, with Sasuke holding Hinata closely.

Sasuke's piercing gaze were forced open to be seen with dimmed violet eyes. There wasn't a cloudiness that made her mysterious anymore. All he saw was nothing but pure pain, want, sadness, and love, and it made his hands tight around her waist trying to hold her close. Hinata's lips grazed his again, hearing the soft sounds of cries panting against her lips. He brushed a silk strand from her face, and cupped her cheek to make her eyes lock on to his own. He gave her another loving kiss, again making her shed more tears before again Hinata reluctantly pulled away, breathless.

"We can't do this. . ." She breathed,within the little space they had in between their faces still reeling from the kiss. "I c-can't-"

He husked, making her shiver at the voice,"I love you. . . And I just want you Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata wrenched her body from his hold before walking into the apartment quietly, and closing the door shut behind her.

Sasuke was still at the porch, his lips burning from the kiss. He closed his eyes, silently cursing himself for what just happened.

He still felt the presence at the door, and he whispered, "I'm so sorry. . .I just. . .I'm sorry for what happened to me and Temari."

He took a deep breath, "But I'm _not_ sorry for what just happened between us. I hope you know, that I will fight for you Hinata. Something I should've done 3 years ago."

With that, he hesitantly walked down the porch, and pulled his car out and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Didn't expect that did you? :D Two kisses in one night?<strong>

**Any thoughts on Sasuke's actions to Temari? Hinata? or both?**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns? Feelings? Thoughts? Issues?**

**Let me know :D**


	25. Chapter 24

**And I love you, I love you, I love you**

**Sorry guys! This is 3 weeks late!**

**I just had classes start and well I have been overwhelmed with the many classes I have to make up for.**

**But just a quick update: I'm recently entered my junior year, and my classes to say the least have been occupying most of my time with the homework load. And I recently joined a sport so yeah, my time for writing with lack of internet access so lessened.**

**But, I 've been crawling through this chapter, hoping that I made it to your liking for the most part!**

**But this chapter is going to be long :D I've added elements from Shippuden and modernized it, so I hoped it's mostly to your guys liking.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kizune: I know you may have not been totally satisfied about the greediness that Sasuke posseses, and I'm happy you responded your thoughts. Though I would say that, I was hoping to put an element of frustration and disappointment into this chapter, because this is going to be a long road for all couples that will be eventually together. I hope you enjoy this one. Thank you for commenting!<strong>

**Masamune Uchiha: It's only the beginning ;) there are still many obstacles ahead!**

**Kari Hitsayguya: Haha go Sasuke! Keeping rooting xD**

**KawaiiKURLY: I was actually thinking about doing that, but well you guys have been waiting for some drama in SasuxHIna. And I had to make the story go forward, so sadly Temari had to suffer. But there are more for Temari throughout the story, so stay tuned for that.**

**ProjXPsyClone7: Things will take time, but yes things will get better :D **

**supremekikay247: Haha thank you! And not a bad idea ;) and you found a spoiler so lucky you! Shikamaru will be a part of this story as well, and who knows ;) Though the police thing is intertwined, with the story and it will be similar to the Shippuden story line but modernized. It will take some time making adjustments, but I hope you like it.**

**MK: Thank you for your comment :D It's very insightful and delightful to read, and you are right in some points about dating and love. But what can people do? We are humans of emotions and we just go with what our heart is telling us. And that;s a double edge sword on its own. But Temari will have her own happy little ending, and so will SasuxHina! Stay Tuned.**

**Megane-usa-chan: Yup he finally got the balls to do it :D go Sasuke!**

**ImCutePoison: Im happy you liked the kiss, trust me I had fun writing it all out XD**

**TM: Thank you for replying at last! Of course, the Sakura issues will still be an ongoing issue between Hinata and Naruto, but though I haven't really found out how I'm going to do that, but rest assured that Sakura's story will come into light eventually. And you are finally happy Sasuke grew some balls haha. Reality and results be damned! Well said! I hope you liked this chapter too!**

**And to all who favorite/alerted/followed! Thank you for taking the time to read this story of mine! This chapter is for you guys! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aftermaths of the Confused and Brokenhearted<strong>

Hinata woke up with a pounding headache, her eyes readjusting to the light that was burning her eyes. She felt her limbs tight and sore, after realizing that she fell asleep on the couch, with a crap load of tissues surrounding her.

Her head was groggy, making her head pulse with vigor. Her eyes felt puffy, and her throat felt rough and dry, which made her wince when she tried to speak.

She tried to wrack her head to remember what had happened.

Then it hit her.

Sakura yelled at her face that she loved Sasuke more than she realized it.

Later that night, Sasuke kissed her.

Sasuke. Sasuke Freaking Uchiha kissed her on the lips.

She rubbed her fingertips across her lips, remembering how soft, passionate, and how it left her breathless, and her heart pounding.

A kiss never made her feel like she was suspended in air waiting to fall back to earth. Now she can felt her chest visibly ache, knowing that there was a sudden craving for more. She felt heat rise to her cheeks, making her want to bury her head into the couch. She liked it. No she loved how it mad, confused, frustrated she feels. It was so gentle, he was careful. . .

It was just too good.

_**"But I'm not sorry for what just happened between us. I hope you know, that I will fight for you Hinata. Something I should've done 3 years ago."**_

Her eyes brows furrowed, and more tears started to well up in her eyes. She panicked and she ran away, from possibly the best thing that happened to her. . .

Sasuke was fighting for her. . . Now what? What happens next?

A figure strutted across the room, making Hinata look up. She pushed herself off from the couch, following Temari into the kitchen, hot on her heels, where Temari was soundlessly picking out a cup for her coffee.

There was no, "Hey god morning Hinata," or, "You look like shit today," but silence.

Temari was never, well most of the time, quiet. Even if she was mad, or in a bad mood, it was like an unwritten rule for them to greet each other. It felt alien to her when Temari just gives her the cold shoulder. She was unused to this feeling of negative energy floating around the house.

Hinata's bangs covered her eyes, as she tried to find words to say to Temari, if there was any to say.

_She probably heard, or figured it out. . ._

"Tem I-"

"Save it Hinata. . . I get it. I just need some head space okay. . ." Temari finished for her.

Hinata sighed, and wrapped her arms around her body, "But-"

"Hinata. . .just do me a favor will ya? Just whatever you will become with Sasuke, just be careful about your heart, I don't want him to break yours."

Without another word, Temari left the house, leaving Hinata in an uncomfortable silence. Hinata sighed.

_Why? Why now?_

* * *

><p><strong>Later at the Hospital (Hinata's Office)<strong>

"Ryou? So what happened to you and Asumi now?" Hinata asked professionally, with her voice still had a care in.

Ryou smiled, and rubbed his hands together, "She understands, and wants to move back in."

Hinata smiled as well, her hands writing down a few notes, before checking her watch, "Well then, I guess all is good for now. And I do believe it's time to go Ryou."

Ryou stood up and gave Hinata's hands a shake before heading off, closing the door behind him.

Hinata stretched, working out some of the kinks on her shoulders, before leaning sluggishly on the chair. The day seems to drag on, patient after patient. Her hands holding the pager on her pocket hoping that Temari would at least page her. But her inner subconscious warned her that it would be bad, because something changed the both of them. And now they had to deal with it, together or not.

Even if she knew that she needed to give Temari some space, she didn't know what to do with Sasuke. Despite even how her lips tingled, and her breath speeds up just thinking about the kiss, the consequences of it all, makes her so scared.

It didn't help ease her mind when Sasuke kept calling her, but every time she would try to think of a way to say something, she just ends up screening his calls. Texts would buzz her phone constantly, but she would just stare at it, unsure what to do. She felt powerless, under these torrent of the emotions.

She felt her chest being pressed by her fear, making her feel a bit dizzy. She's barely treading.

_Sasuke. . ._

She even thought about his alcohol problem, which he claimed that he was 3 years sober. Though it was more for Sasuke's sake then her own, it did make her happy that Sasuke would change. She bit her lip, gnawing at it, Because that's the person he is.

He is the guy, who loses something, and fights that much harder, to never had a problem like that again. He had changed a lot, from losing her to meeting her again, and reestablishing the friendship they had.

When she divorced from her blonde- hair husband, Sasuke was always there, catching her, and helping her stand again. Even when she tried to think he was only there to make her better, deep down she knew that there was more than just those hugs, hand holds during moment of weakness.

"I really need some coffee. . ." She muttered absently to herself. She wrapped her arms around herself, hoping that a quick walk would do her some good.

She brushed her hair back, as she walked around the hospital, giving quick nods to her coworkers as she passed by. She was about to sign out so she can go outside to have lunch till somebody caught her eye.

Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked up to see his ex-wife walking toward him with two cups of coffee. He moved to the side to give her some space so she can sit.<p>

"Hey Hinata."

Setting the two cups down, she gave Naruto a hug, admitting to herself, that she did miss Naruto a lot. They held each other for quite some time, habits die hard they suppose. Naruto equally hugged her tightly, before they broke apart, leaning back into their seats.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" She inquired, taking a long sip from her coffee, trying not to wince as the scolding hot liquid seared pass her throat.

Naruto smiled widely, and reached into his back pocket to pick out a photo, and handed it to Hinata.

Hinata unfolded the photo and gave a small smile, at least it wasn't forced. Though it made her ehart ache a little in the inside. It was a sonogram photo, of Sakura's baby, and judging by the size, it was 2nd sonogram photo for every child.

The child looked healthy, with subtle signs of a body shape taking form.

"She didn't let me go the first time, but now she wanted me to be there." He explained, "It was hard being there, being next to someone I used to care so much for who hurts me as bad, but this-"

He points to the heart of the baby, "this baby girl. . ."

He trailed off, unsure what to say. Sitting next to his ex-wife, talking about his unborn child would be strange. Even if they ended on a good note, it was hard for Naruto to think that he would have a child not from Hinata. It did made his chest feel heaving, knowing that his child had to be raised out of something like a break up. And knowing that he had to raise her with someone he had very personal issues with.

"I know things are still messed up between me and Sakura, " he choked out, "I just-, I just hope, I would be a good father. I promise I'd take good care of them. *sigh* it's just hard, when there's no love or anything. God, me and Sakura are not even friends. . ."

Hinata nodded, still tracing the sonogram photo with her finger, seeing the child's body forming.

"Under the circumstances, she knows that I am only there for the kid, and I would just support her -need to care for her, because she is holding my child. But that's the extent to it all, she says, but things might change. In return, she said I could name the kid."

Hinata, nodded, just listening.

"I wanted to name her Hina. . .Or something like that. . ."

That made her eyes open in surprise, she was about to say something, but Naruto cut her off, "HIna Minato Uzumaki. It's a suggestion, but other names may come up, and it may fit better for my baby girl."

Naruto just looked at his hands and breathed deeply, ". . .it made me happy if I did."

Hinata took Naruto's hand a gave it a small squeeze, "I'd be honored, Naruto. But even if you guys are not friends, you guys both care fondly for little Hina or whatever name you will pick for her. . .and since you care, it is the best thing for her. Parent who do care for her, and who knows. . you may even grow to like Sakura over time." Hinata said tapping Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto looked down to the floor, his hands tightening o his knees. "Yeah, I guess so. Babies to bring people together right?"

"Of course."

"Well, enough about me, how have you been?"

Hinata averted her eyes, which made Naruto sit up straighter, angling his head so he can catch her eyes.

"Hinata, something or someone is bothering you. I know it's kinda out of my bounderies, but if you need to talk, I'm still here for you."

She didn't know what to say to Naruto. Sasuke was an iffy topic they couldn't really touch. But Naruto understood because they grew up similarly, but she didn't know how Naruto would react to it now.

"It's about Sasuke isn't it?"

She found herself, mumbling a quiet yes.

Naruto took her hand, and made Hinata face him, with a hand on her cheek, "He did something that he should've done years ago. Right? And it's scaring you, because you don't know what it holds right?"

Hinata nodded, closing her eyes, her mind reverting back to when Sasuke kissed her.

"Sasuke did that for you years ago, when leaving him there to think about his choices, when you said something had to change. He didn't know what he had to do. Before I really started to date you, I've seen Sasuke many times, standing in front of the rehab center, not knowing whether to go in. But after some persuasion per se, I technically knocked some sense into him."

"You did what?"

"I told him he had to get his life back together, or he will lose any chance of being in your life again."'

"Naruto!" Hinata chided, frowning a little, when Naruto looked at her sheepishly.

But her purple orbs were now glued to the floor, like she wanted to create holes with her eyes. Her hands were clenching, leaving small imprints of her nails in her palm.

"I just don't know what to do. My head is all over the place, and I don't know. . .everything I knew about us, you and me, is getting blurred, to the point and make me question our marriage, if I was really . . . *sigh* in love with you, or with Sasuke all along."

"What made you think that?"

"Sakura. . ."

Naruto eyes darkened, but kept his anger reeled in, "I apologize on her behalf. . .I don't know what's her problem."

"Believe me, "Hinata chuckled humorlessly, "She hadn't told me the complete story, but there's something she's not telling me."

"But do you really think that being with me was to compensate for not having Sasuke?" Naruto asked, not offended, but trying to push Hinata to think about herself for once and not thinking about others.

Hinata's eyes flashed, and looked at him, "No. . .of course not."

Naruto gave her a waning smile, "Well. . .there you go. It's two separate feelings. But, Sasuke's just has a bigger hold on you."

"I just. . .*sigh*"

"It's not like Sasuke is asking you to be on his door step right now. Just think about it okay?" Naruto insisted, making Hinata breathe a little better. "But he is waiting, I hope you will figure it out by then

"Thanks Naruto."

"Any time, but I have to go, but I'll catch you around?" Naruto said, standing up.

Hinata waved and looked at him gratefully, "Definitely."

"Don't be a stranger."

Then Naruto left, and Hinata was back on the couch, thinking deeply.

* * *

><p>"YOU DID WHAT?!"<p>

Sasuke tossed his suit on to the couch and flopped on it, burying his head under the cushions as Kiba continued to rant.

"YOU - YOUREJECTED TEMARI AND YOU- YOU KISS HINATA?!"

Sasuke grabbed the cushion and flung it to Kiba's face, "It's not like I can't take it anymore! DAMN IT KIBA!"

Kiba took a hasty step back, trying to avoid getting into physical contact with Sasuke. But he kept his eyes stern at his frustrated best friend.

Sasuke had his back straight, his hands at his sides, with his fist clenched. His teeth was bared, and his eyes were flashing with turmoil in his eyes. If Kiba wasn't strong willed, he would've caved in and be a pussy for his best friend. But no. It's his job to look after Sasuke.

"I'M DONE HIDING MY FEELINGS, IM DONE SITTING AROUND KNOWING THAT HINATA COULD LOVE ME BACK! IF THIS IS WHAT IT TAKES FOR HER TO SEE IT, THEN TO HELL WHO EVER DISAGREES!"

Sasuke was drained, and he felt like all the fight escaped him when he created his outburst. His fingers felt numb from trying to call Temari AND Hinata, to get them to try to speak with them. His mouth felt sore from yelling and from being frustrated at the situation.

"If that's what you want then okay." Kiba relented, keeping his hands crossed.

"What?! I thought you didn't want me to be with Hinata."

"I thought so, because I thought, I would be protecting my best friend. Bro, you've been so unhappy, and when I thought you were into Temari, I thought it would be a good way for you to start fresh. . ." He shrugged. "But I am your best friend. I will say that, you have made a shit ton of mistakes before you got here. You tried to get sober, you fucked up in rehab, and frankly I thought I had to give up because you kept pushing one of us away. I don't know if you got over your mother's death and all. But I know that when the things get tough you become lifeless. And YOU CANT DO THAT to Hinata, NOT AGAIN. And if you want Hinata, you have to physically talk. And I know talking is hard for you, but if Hinata is that important to you, you have to talk to her…She may give you a chance but, if you do that again, she will be more broken than ever. And I wont be there to tell you, 'I told you so.'"

Sasuke eyes were downcast,

"Kiba… I don't need you to look after me."

"I care that much okay. Look what happened the last time you said that. You hit Hinata that same night, I told you to stop drinking and get your shit together. And now, I really need you to get your shit together before you can really devote your time to Hinata alone."

"..." Sasuke kept his head on the ground, before he felt Kiba walk up to him and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"But, what happened then?"

"Who Hinata?"

"Well duh, who else would we be talking about?"

"Well, I kissed her, she kissed me back, before she panicked and slammed the door in my face."

Kiba winced in sympathy for Sasuke, knowing that he had been rejected like that before,"Maybe she needs more time?"

"I don't know. . ." Sasuke groaned, and held his cell phone tightly in his hands, opening constantly hoping to see a name flash on his screen. "I don't know if it was worth taking a risk for her, she was pretty upset…I think I may have messed it all up."

Silence engulfed the two friends, unsure what to say next.

**RING RING!**

"Uchiha Sasuke here."

"Lieutenant! We have problem here! The citizens are under fire by the Akatsuki! We need you here!"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry this was really late guys! I'm actually going to break this chapter into 3 parts. In Temari's POV, and new character POV!<strong>

**And trust me you guys want to stay tuned for that!**

**Question: Who would you want to make the first move? Sasuke or Hinata?**

**And who is and what is the modernized Akatsuki? Make your guesses :D**

**Questions, comments, concerns, feelings thoughts issues?**

**Let me know :D**


	26. Chapter 25

**I know I'm really late here and I'm really sorry about that! **

**Thing's just got swarmed into my life, and finding the right balance was hard...**

**Update on my life: Been appointed Captain for my team, and super excited to compete for the fall games later on, but it cuts into my time for writing because of the practices. But it will soon end, with the season finally reaching the enar end. School on the other hand has been a major pain in the butt, with so projects and assignments eating my time away from the computer. But I have been crawling through this chapter, trying to get this done as soon as possible.**

**The substance of this chapter may or may not be as developed as I hoped to be. But don't fret, fall break is coming up, and I do intend in updating 3 more times within that 2 week period. For this I swear!**

* * *

><p>"Uchiha Sasuke here."<p>

"Lieutenant! We have problem here! The citizens are under fire by the Akatsuki! We need you here!"

Sasuke and Kiba's blood went cold, their nerves revved up at the new of the notorious and most wanted mercenaries of the country of Japan. The Akatsuki.

Both men scrambled for their bullet proof vests, their guns, and their radios barking out orders that all men's hands are on deck. They made orders for the men to close off the intersections that the Akatsuki was located.

Their city is in danger!

"Men! I need units down covering Sukabe streets, and try to send citizens to the nearest town as fast as possible! I need units 3 and 7 to blockade the location where the Akatsuki is, and I repeat NO OPEN FIRE! Barricade the area so the Akatsuki cannot escape. I need my Snipers high on city ground, and to find the Akatsuki, but do not fire unless I say! NOW GO!" Sasuke barked at the radio, knowing his orders is being boomed out at the intercoms all around the office. Hearing the rustles and voices, and rhythmic footsteps thundering, which meant that his co-workers are rushing to the scene, but with caution.

"SIR! What about if there's injured citizens, and of traps that the Akatsuki might have set up?!"Anko, the newest homicide detective spoke up. (

Sasuke cursed at his near reckless call, but he knew the Akatsuki were not meant to be messed with.

"Damn it. Anko! Send the bomb squad, and cover for them! Do you know if they have hostages and have taken lives?!"

"Sir! We have not heard of hostages or any form of exchange from them, but gun fire can be heard as we move further downtown!"

"Stay on the outskirts, we are on our way! If there is any injured, send them to Konohakagure Hospital! NOW MOVE IT!" Sasuke shouted, as he and Kiba got into their car, and zoomed past the streets heading toward the city.

"SIR YES SIR!"

Kiba looked on to Sasuke seeing his best friends eyes grow dark with near vigor. His silent turbulent mind spoke volumnes as he and Kiba zoomed down the streets of Konohakagure in their car. They noticed along the way that the streets have been cleared with no signs of life within. Kiba sighed in relief at the quickness of his troops being able to send the citizens into another town safely. But it didn't stop him from worrying if he, Sasuke, and his own troops would live to see another day. But that's not the elast of his worries.

His eyes glance at Sasuke's form, who had his teeth tightly clenched, with his fist gripping the steering wheel tightly as they weaved in an out, trying to get to the location of where the Akatsuki was tearing up the city.

He knew why his best friend was now acting so aggressively… Sasuke had a personal attachment to the Akatsuki, which was pointed out by Kabuto who really pushed Sasuke's boundaries the other day.

Kiba eyes glared, and made himself a mental note, 'I need to find out more about Kabuto…if we make it out alive today. For Sasuke's sake."

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

**It was a couple weeks back, when Sasuke and Kiba were greeted with 30 or so people that have passed the Police Academy, and somehow made it into vicinity. Sasuke took each face and studied them closely, seeing that some looked like they belong under his rule, and seeing some that look like they just got lucky but wont make it pass their first day. Kiba shrugged at Sasuke's imposding stare, as he leaned back on the wall, fiddling with his phone. **

"**I know you are the fresh faces of the Konohakagure Police force, but it does not mean you are anything fucking special in this elite force. Police academy has nothing on the real deal you got it? Mistakes mean a life is taken away, and I will not be the one to break the news to families, that is on you, the person or persons who messed up. You are the interns, and that makes everyone else here your boss! You obey us only, your personal loyalties from within this force is not advocated, you are on your own here." Sasuke barked, noting the shakiest of the bunch look pale. He loved making them tremble a little. But it was still no laughing matter, if his new underlings didn't take this seriously. Life is precious, and he be damned, if he lets one mistake end in a person's life.**

**Sasuke paced the room, his voice still containing the authoritative tone, with his hands behind his back, "Alright, now time to quickly brief you on the types of crime we see here. Robberies, and house breaking are normal, and we would be probably sending you guys out there within a couple of weeks, if we see that you are ready. Now , when there are murders happening, and when there are invesitgations you will be coming with us, but on a mere educational trip. You will be taking notes, learning, and maybe we will let some of you take the reins when me, Kiba, or any other personnel see fit. But when it comes to the actual hands on stuff, like fighting said villains, it's highly unlikely that you will be with us."**

"**These are the types of cr****imes with biological weapons, hostages, and terrorism, you will be exposed yes, but there is risks with you're guys new abilities…so that job is left for us."**

"**Like the Akatsuki lieutenant?" Kabuto asked, "they are a clear perfect example."**

**Sasuke refused the urge to roll his eyes, when Kabuto interjected. It was annoying really. Kabuto always seemed to question his motives, and it was too creepy how wide he smiles every time he was asking questions. Damn prick.**

**Murmurs of questions were now asked by the interns, making Sasuke huff in annoyance. The new interns of noobie detectives as Kiba liked to call them, they knew their stuff. But applying is there challenge, and of course who is Sasuke to deny them of this important lesson on the Akatsuki.**

"**The Akatsuki, the most dangerous gang of Konohakagure is known to use biological weapons, explosives, guerilla warfare, to simply put they play dirty. We had history with them, noting several cases of mass murders here. Most of the personnel here as not had an encounter in the past 10 years."**

"**Really now Lieutenant? You wouldn't be lying to the interns here shall we?" Kabuto replied cheekily, his hands now stuffed in his pockets, and leaning back against the wall in a nonchalant manner.**

**Sasuke looked at Kabuto and narrowed his eyes, "I'm watching you freak, say another thing, and I guarantee you won't be accepted anywhere else for a job."**

**The interns were now looking at the heated exchange of the two men, before Sasuke cleared his throat, "Anyways… if you must know, as Kabuto put it as lightly as possible."**

"**I had an encounter with the Akatsuki…rather personal if you could put it that way. The rules are if you show any type of personal affairs with a dangerous crime, you are to be removed from the case and seated on the sides unless you are called for something else."**

**He took a deep breath, and willed his body not to become emotional, "My brother is a current member of the Akatsuki. My personal ties with him ended when he murdered singlehandedly every single of my family members when I was 7, and I saw dad sliced in half with a katana. He left me and my mom behind behind, with nothing frankly I wished I died along with everyone else that I loved in my family. It was my brother's fault, that my mom overworked herself, trying to keep her and me alive. That was until she got really sick, and died a few years back. And I couldn't cope with that."**

**Hushed conversations were silenced as Sasuke retold the tale of his 'tragic' tale of childhood. To Sasuke, he knew he was being cold and unattached, but he was done over the tears of hisdad. He has been through the angry phase while growing up. He is using that drive now, to save lives. His goal is not to let families be torn apart by bastards like the Akatsuki. It's his city, he needs to protect it.**

"**Now I do have a goal of bringing my brother in cuffs or see him lying dead by my gun, but I assure you that this is professional, not personal business. He is a mass murderer in a gang filled with mass murderers. And it should be everyone's goal to minimize this terror in this city. And secondly, you swear you will be professional. This is our city people, our duty is to protect the innocent, and stop the bad guys as quickly as we can. Now is that understood?"**

"**Yes sir."**

"**Alright, then find your attending's and get to it!"**

"**Well said Uchiha." A clap was heard, making Sasuke turn his head, seeing a familiar figure step into his line of sight. **

"**Anko! It's great to see you." Sasuke said relieved, offering her a smile.**

**She embraced his briefly, before returning his smile,"And the same thing for you. Thank you for this job…"**

"**Anything to help a good friend." Sasuke replied, with a nod, "Now we have more extra hands for the Akatsuki and Orichimaru."**

"**That's another thing Sasuke. About the Orichimaru case, Orichimaru 2.0 has been leaving bodies around lately. It was just like what happened to me." Anko said quietly, her voice dropping a few tones lower, with her body shifting in a defensive manner. Sasuke quirked a brow but said nothing.**

"**I know…and on top of that medical records of those victims are going missing, which makes it harder for us to pinpoint the identification of the victims. And not to mention we have heard sightings of the Akatsuki." Sasuke said slowly, knowing how still agitated Anko still feels about this.**

"**Man people are getting really scared Anko…what are we going to do?"**

"**I don't know…but Sasuke come here for a moment."**

**Anko waved her hand to motion Sasuke to come closer, Anko leaned into his ears**

"**Watch out for Kabuto…he's seems pretty harmless, but there's something up with 4-eyes. File a complaint, and please try to keep him from knowing your personal affairs."**

"**Got it. Thanks Anko. But if you can…can you keep a track of his whereabouts? If he knows about me, who knows what this guy has access to."**

**Anko nodded, and kept a firm hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Of course."**

* * *

><p>When they pulled over, the mayhem seemed to settled. Sasuke and Kiba were crouched over, their bodies pressed against the car, as they moved steadily toward their comrades coordinates. Most of the citizens were cleared out, and there was nothing but the sounds of car alarms blaring through the streets, with rhythmic thuds. Sasuke and Kiba slinked quietly, till they saw their men pressed against their own cars, warning Kiba and Sasuke to proceed slowly.<p>

Sasuke dared to take a peep through a small shard of glass, that was aimed concodentially near the alleged location. But before he can even make out what their opponents looked like, a small figure was thrown to the officers in a shape of a spider.

"HOLY-SHI-!"

"EVERYONE DUCK!"

BOOOOM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!

Both men, and several other policemen were thrown by the shockwave of the explosion. Car alarms began to blare, thundering against their skulls as the officers were on the ground, feeling the power of the expolision. Sasuke landed on his back, his head smacking against the concrete, making him cry out in pain.

But he rolled over, trying to pick himself up. "Damn it…"

Kiba who rolled near him, was still crouched over, holding his shoulder in pain.

"Damn it Sasuke…"

They tried to assess their comrades, but had to grimly look away seeing that their other comrands were not as lucky. 5 men down. TO the men that survived, they gave Sasuke and kiba grim nods, before taking their weapons and jumping over the cars with their guns posed at the dust cloud.

**"**Everyone fire on my signal!" Sasuke yelled.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town, the Konohakagure Hospital has been swarmed with people with severe injuries around the block. When all the personnel heard about the bombs and rapid gunfire, every doctor and nurse were working double time. They barely realized the swarm of people due to the crazy gun fire from the Akatsuki.<p>

Hinata and Temari though in separate rooms when they heard the news, they felt their heart drop, with gasps escaping their lips.

Their train of thought. Where's Sasuke and Kiba? More specifically WHERE IS SASUKE?

But they are constantly pulled from their thoughts when they hear the screams and moans of pains from their patients. It only seems to amplify, when more ambulances came by sending off more patients, and when a separate team of police forces came to guard the whole hospital. Hinata winced when she saw the multiple patients who have lost their limbs due to numerous explosions, and saw patients who were struggling to breath due to poison that invaded in their systems.

Her hands were stained with blood, valiantly trying to keep her patients alive, trying to reel in back her tears of sorrow. She hated seeing many patients fall limp in her arms, and breathe their last breaths. It made her feel pretty useless if she can't save lives. She ordered the nurse to take the body to the morgue before barking out orders for a new sterile bed for patients who needed immediate care.

She scrubbed her hands, trying to keep her cool, before turning her head to see Temari and her doctor's coat stained with blood.

Temari's face looked beaten and tired.

"Tem?" Hinata asked quietly.

"10 people died in my table today…There was too much damage that even I cant repair…their body was practically falling part in my hands…"

Hinata frowned, and tried to sooth her friend who looked lost.

"I-I just can't stand to see…Kiba and Sasuke…" Temari trailed off. Hinata felt that knot in her throart, trying not to blanch at seeing Kiba and Sasuke's body roll up to them in pieces. Her placed her left hand over her lips trying to block out a small cry of anguish.

She didn't want to lose Sasuke or Kiba in this war against gangs. Especially to the Akatsuki.

* * *

><p>Two hooded men appeared from the fog, with smirks on their faces. One was young, possible early 20's with unusual yellow hair with a eye piece covering one of his eyes. His left and right hand held tightly two small objects, which Sasuke feared to be little explosives that can implode in impact.<p>

He also saw another man with with a devilish smirk on his face, his read hair flashing brightly against the sun, looking no more than 20 years old.

"Hey Deidara." The red haid man said.

"What do you want now Sasori?," The girl-looking man replied, "As you can see, you are disrupting my concentration for my next biggest art, hmmph!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, before yelling back, "BY THE ORDER KONOHAKAGURE POLICE FORCE, FREEZE!"

Deidara turned to the man who yelled at him, before feeling a surge of annoyance brush through him, "TEME SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO HAVE A CONVERSATION!"

"Deidara, enough…" Sasori warned his friends, "Don't blow your head now. We are dealing with the little Uchiha."

Deidara's lips quirked, feeling amused he looked over Sasuke, who had blood running down his head, but his eyes fiery, with his gun still aimed for Deidara's head. Deidara saw Sasuke's hand motioned for the forces to start pressing on toward himself and Sasori, making him and Sasori face back to back, feeling surrounded by the officers.

"Hoi. You the Uchiha kid."

Sasuke growled, not liking how these bastards address him like he is some kid, "What?"

"You are Itachi's little brother aren't you?"

Sasuke cocked his gun, firing off a warning round, near their feet before addressing the man called Sasori, "I believe I should be the one asking the questions you fuck head. Now surrender and we won't kill you."

"My my my, you've got a bit of a temper here…unlike your calm and collected brother, and to think we thought he would be an actual murderer. Perhaps it would've been you who should be in Itachi's place."

Sasuke saw red, when Sasori made a snarky comment about his brother. "Dont you dare speak to me about my brother! I am nothing like him. NOW SURRENDER!"

"You think you should be the one ordering us around you punk? MY WORK OF ART WILL OBLITERATE YOU HMMPH!" the blonde hair man retorted, holding up his bombs in his hands, ready to throw it at Sasuke head on.

"OH NO YOU WON'T! FIRE!" Kiba shouted.

BOOOOOOM!

Again other explosion went off, before the officers had a chance to fire, but not what the officers where expecting.

When the dust cloud lifted, the two men disappeared, with their voicings booming and looming inside Sasuke's ears, "Till next time mini Itatchi. We will meet again real soon. Hmmph!"

Seeing the enemies got away made Sasuke frustrated, and fired ten rounds on to a car, trying to get his anger out.

But before he can decimate another car, he felt his body swoon, with his eyes slowly losing vision. He barely recalled getting blasted the first time with his body slapping harshly on the concrete, but now his limbs and head were in piercing pain. He could hear yells calling for an ambulance, before he felt his body hit the ground again, blacking out.

Kiba scrambled for the officers to get their hands on an ambulance, and for some to look for thier other fallen comrades that can be saved.

Their next destination was to head for Konohakagure Hospital.

Kiba, Sasuke and the rest of the surviving officers were sent hastily toward the Konohakagure Hospital. He looked Sasuke who was still passed out, but gravely pale. Sasuke was muttering to himself as he slept, and Kiba tried not to freak, whenever he saw the beeps on the machines escalate or fall.

Hinata and Temari on the other hand, were finally able to smooth over the rest of the patients who were now recuperating the the NICU, and now were able to get a break. They were still shaken up from hearing the news, but were now anxiously wating for some news that their friends were okay.

Their hearts dropped when they heard one last ambulance pulling it self over to the hospital, Temari and Hinata were on their feet, rushing the the entrance to see the damage.

"HINATA! TEMARI! IT'S ME KIBA, WE NEED SOME HELP HERE!"

Temari and Hinata rushed over, but could hardly take in their gasp when they saw Sasuke on the gurney.

"Sasuke!"

* * *

><p>Few hours later...<p>

Sasuke opened his eyes, still feeling his head felt light, and tried to sit up, before being pushed back down, by a hand.

He tried to speak out, but he heard his mouth be slurred and mumbled. He tried to fight the pushing force, but felt his hands flop back to his sides. He felt his eyes closing, but tried to fight sleep.

"Hmmina…"

He felt a brush against his forehead and cheeks, as he was slipping back into sleep. But as his body finally slipped into sleep, he felt once last brush against his lips.

* * *

><p>Hinata cried quietly with relief when she Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, but made no sound as if not to scare him. When she and Temari went to help Sasuke on the gurney, she dare not to let her tears fall. Though Sasuke only sustained a concussion, with a gash on his forehead, but would have numerous of brusing on his chest, that came from the shockwaves of the bomb, and from landing on the floor.<p>

it made her tremble knowing that it could've been worse, but thank God he was okay. She knew that Sasuke would be stiff, and hazy from the ordeal as Kiba told the girls that they were blasted by two bombs. But as soon as Sasuke was patched up and wheeled to a room to heal, Temari was giving Sasuke longingly looks, before muttering about attending to her other patients who were pulled out of surgery. So that left Kiba and Hinata alone.

Kiba saw that Hinata was worried, noting her body shaking every now and then, with an occasional hitch in her breath.

Kiba gave Hinata a reassuring hug, his one arm wrapped around her shoulders, telling her that Sasuke would be okay, and the worst has passed. Then Kiba said that he had to leave, so he can clean up the mess in the city and told Hinata to stay there with him.

And here she was now.

Her attention snapped back to Sasuke, seeing him attempt to sit up. She walked up to his side, and gently (not trying to push hard), pushed his chest till he was still lying flat. She looked into his eyes seeing how it looked glass, and faint from sleep induced drugs.

She heard him mutter, "Hmmmina." Which made her smile lightly at his attempt to utter her name. His eyes were dropping again, making her breath in deeply, and sat on his bed, with her fingers on top of his hand. Pushing her hair behind her ear, she kissed Sasuke's lightly, feeling his body twitch a little at the contact and sighing a little. She moved her lips to his cheeks, lingering there, feeling Sasuke turn toward her, seeking more contact. Pulling back a little, she saw Sasuke's eyes closed fully signaling that he had fallen back asleep, before she leaned down and gave Sasuke a sweet chaste kiss on the lips, before shuffling down the bed, and curling next to him, with her hands interlocking with his.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Well what do you guys think? :D<strong>

**And any ideas what should happen for Sasuke and Hinata?**

**Temari's new interest?**

**Comments, Questions, Concerns, Feelings, Thoughts, Issues?**

**Let me know :D**


	27. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

**Hey guys! I finally got more time to write, but as the universe wants to mess with me…I got sent to go with my family on a cruise to the Caribbean. But due to lack of internet access for that period of time, Im am dutifully updating.**

**TM**: I knew it would sounds weird that the Police in this story would be handling all the dangerous activity like terrorism. I hadn't really thought out a process about modernizing the whole shonobi forces for this story yet, I just kinda winged it for the last chapter. But I hope I can fix that problem later on, when more conflicts do occur. Regarding Itachi, well you just have to wait and see for his actual appearance in this story later on.

**KawaiiKURLY**: Haha I'm glad that the story really affected you, but I wasn't aware that I could really make someone cry from reading my fics! But I'm glad that you liked the Sasuke and Hinata interaction, because there's more coming your way in this chapter!

**Sasuhinafan** : There will be a happy ending, but there's going to be some angst along the way. But I hope you stick around to see the formation of SasuxHina! :D

**Umnia**: Thank you my good friend! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Saki-hime**: He'll be more than okay. Hinata's is his savior. Haha enjoy this chapter!

**Masamune Uchiha**: I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I Love You...<strong>_

_**CH. 26**_

Sasuke slowly woke up, his opening heavily. He still felt groggy, his mind persuading him to slip back into slumber. But feeling his body tremble with acute pain, it made him moan in discomfort. He attempted to sit up, but felt a weight on his chest, making him feel weak and immobile.

He craned his head to look, and saw Hinata still in her uniform sleeping next to him, with her hand wrapped around his waist, with her hand interlocking with his. Sasuke swore he did a double take and couldn't help but stare.

Her face looks serene, but when he looked more closely, her eyebrows were furrowed, and her cheeks marked with dried tears.

Sasuke tried to wrack his brain to answer his question, of why was he stuck in the hospital...Sasuke then realized that he was in the hospital because of his "battle" with the Akatsuki. He sighed, and with his good hand, he pulled her closer, trying to reassure her in her sleep. Hinata shifted a little, but nonetheless was coaxed back into deeper slumber, her body curling somemore toward Sasuke, sighing happily.

_How on earth did Hinata end up here?_

But then something in his mind pulsed making him remember. He swore he felt something on his lips the night before, but he was so high strung on pain drugs that it still felt blurry to be true.

"Did she kiss me?" He asked aloud, but not loud enough to stir the sleeping woman on top of him.

_I could've sworn I felt something…something soft..._

But as he was deep in his thoughts, he felt her stir beside him. Sasuke scooted a little, before grimacing due to pain, as he watch Hinata wake up. Hinata woke up and saw Sasuke looking at her with a weak smile, and Hinata couldn't help but let the tears fall.

"Oh my god…Sasuke…"

"Hey.." Sasuke croaked, before wincing on how his voice sounded like chalk against a blackboard. Hinata left the mattress going to the bedside table to fetch Sasuke a drink. She returned putting a straw to his lips, giving him a relieved smile after seeing him drink greedily, "Better?"

"Much better." Sasuke said his voice a little less scratchy then before.

Then there were silent after that. Hinata was still sitting at his side, her hand fiddling with the sheets. Sasuke couldnt help but crack a smile seeing her nervous habit.

"Are you still in pain? I can get some meds if you need them?"

Sasuke smiled at her, trying not to make her feel uncomfortable, "It's okay Hinata, I'm fine for now, promise.."

Sasuke shuffled to the side with his best ability and patted his side. "But if you need to double check about my wounds go ahead..."

Hinata flushed but hopped in his bed, trying to be careful of his bruises that were over his body. Sasuke muttered that it didn't hurt as much and that it was okay for Hinata to touch him. Hinata kept her head down trying to avoid Sasuke's knowing stare, and bit her lip, as she checked his wounds. Sasuke's breath hitched when her hands glided to his shirt, opening it to check the bandages underneath.

Her finger tips glided across his chest, checking if there anymore bleeding, making Sasuke bit his lip trying not to think of anything sexual about this. But he couldnt help it, it was HInata's hands. Touching. Touching his body. And it felt so damn good, even though he felt like his body got run over by a truck. He tried to bite back a low moan, because he didnt want to scare off Hinata again.

Hinata tried to avoid eye contact, because of the heat rising to her cheeks, as she felt his abs ripple under her touch as she pressed lightly asking if the pain was better or worse. When she thought Sasuke had enough of the "touches" she mumbled that his injuries were healing but that he would be very sore and probably should be on bed rest for a while and to avoid stremous activity to avoid more bruising along his rib cage, and to avoid gaving more injury. She continued her lists of why Sasuke should rest, and Sasuke lifted her head with his finger tips forcing her purple orbs to look at him.

"I'm not going to break Hinata…" He said gently, their faces inches apart. "I'll be okay." Their lips again at close proximity. Sasuke hesitated, thinking it would scare her off again, trying to avoid a repeat of what happened several nights ago. But was surprised when Hinata didn't pull away, but seemed to come a little closer.

Hinata shivered at his husky voice, and put her hand on his face, which had stitches on his eye brow and forehead, unable to reply. Sasuke closed his own eyes liking the touch that Hinata offered, her hands touching his face, like memorizing his face physically. It lasted for a while, basking the silence.

Hinata buried her face in his neck and gave him a breathy sigh, her left hand on his chest. Sasuke looked down to see that and put his own hand there and kept it close. She breathed his scent, closing her eyes, taking in the detail. She tentaviely brushed her lips against his jaw, knowing that words would escape her.

"Baka." Hinata chastised after a period of silence.

Sasuke had a stupid smile on his face.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Sasuke was sitting in a wheel chair with a scowl on his face with Kiba behind him pushing him out of the front doors.<p>

"Damn it…I don't see the point that I can't work right away." Sasuke grumbled with his arms crossed.

Kiba smirked at his crippled friend, "Well you were the one that got the most injuries out of the team, and then again Hinata is technically your doctor so if she says you cant go to work, you outta listen to her. If you **_don't listen to her_** I can just roll your sorry ass in the middle of the street, and leave you to die."

Sasuke grumbled curses, because unlike Kiba who rather be in his position; Sasuke liked working because he hated sitting still for long periods of times. And since he was injured it was more likely that the would be waited on hand and foot.

"I just hate sitting like this! Damn it all!"

Kiba looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching them before bending down and whispering to Sasuke's ears.

"Sasuke, I know you hate sitting down, but this is the perfect opportunity for you to get some ground work on Kabuto…"

Sasuke then realized what Kiba was saying, and nodded, "Alright…I guess this is sort of blessing in disguise. But do you think you can keep an eye on him in the department later while I work on it privately?"

"Sure. Just try to dig deep here. Hinata gave you a week, I hope it's enough to find out more stuff behind him. And don't worry about a thing in the department, me, Anko and Shikamaru will handle it."

* * *

><p>With Kiba done dropping him off in his apartment, Sasuke wheeled himself over to his desk with his laptop on his lap. Popping up a program which enabled him to access police files at home, Sasuke skimmed over to search for Kabuto's name.<p>

Satisfied when finding his names, he clicked hoping to find some clue that he was some sort of "weirdo", but nothing. He couldn't find anything. Not so much as a parking ticket. Sasuke eyes glanced at his education, almost gob smacked seeing that he fairly near perfect scores in criminology and biophysics.

"Pfft. Lab geek. Oh wait a minute…Hello Kabuto…" Sasuke muttered to himself, seeing a new folder that hasn't been accessed. He pointed his mouse to click it, but was disappointed seeing the files were locked by Kabuto himself.

"Well duh Sasuke, of course he would protect his own files."

Sasuke leaned back in his seat, stretching a little to avoid having his muscles tighten up again, before leaning forward trying to think of another strategy. He scanned the police files, prison files, school files.

"Oh duh! The medical files Sasuke."

Using the police software, he scanned the documents getting a hold of medical records of the officers that were employed in his rule. As a lieutenant it was necessary for him or Kiba to be notified of the medical condition or conditions of officers. In addition it was also necessary for the the employees to send in a copy of their newest medical files yearly.

Seeing Kabuto's name, he clicked on his file, satisfied that it was not restricted. His black orbs looked at the obvious notation.

_Name, check. Passed the Academy, check. Worked passed his internship, check._

_Oh what is this? No family members? With the exception of a man called Obito who is his emergency contact. Odd. This is odd for Kabuto who seems to have everything laid out for him._

_No family? …..I wonder what happened…_

Sasuke glared at the laptop screen with his hands folded under his chin, staring at Kabuto's picture on the desktop.

"Just who the hell are you Kabuto?"

* * *

><p>Hinata was back to doing rounds after she discharged Sasuke from the hospital. It was now mid afternoon in Konoha, making her sigh in relief that her shift would end in a couple more hours. The patients that were injured from the Akatsuki incident, were mostly recovering, or in the process of recovering. She, Temari, and even Sakura (who was still not in maternal leave quite yet) had to steel themselves, as they called family members for those patients who had died when entering their hospital. It was sad to know that the patients who passed, were all officers in Sasuke's and Kiba's units.<p>

But after a brief period of packing bodies away into the morgue, the hospital was left in eerie silence. Hinata can just assume that the Akatsuki attack was a sending tramutic shock waves to all her fellow co-workers.

Her phone rang, and she grudgingly picked up not wanting to hear another patient add more hours to her time. She was too tired to deal with more patients.

"Dr. Hyuuga here how may I help you?"

"Hinata, it's me your father."

Her eyes comically widened, and she cleared her throat, trying to find out why her father would call her.

"Hello father…to what I owe this pleasure?" She replied, but she cringes when it came out very blunt.

She could hear her father sigh over the phone, "I just want to talk for a bit, you have the time after work?"

"Give me 3 hours, and I'll be at home if you want." She replied.

Before Hinata knew it, she was in front of her father's house, feeling a wave of nervousness rush right through her, before she reached for the door knob and entered.

It was another quick blur before she ended up sitting at the family dining hall with her father, slowly picking at her food unsure what to say.

Her relationship with her father was rather difficult to say the least. It was hard, at least in her own mind for her father to raise 2 daughters on his own. From what she knew her mother had passed at the time she was very young, her father hardened at the notion of losing her. And so her childhood consisted of trying to be perfect, to uphold the Hyuugan name.

Hinata often struggled to meet those expectations, which strained her relationship with her father. But Hinata strived in her own way, which was more than enough for her.

But when relationships also entered the picture, it was still difficult to say the least. Hisashi was fully aware of Hinata's relationship with Sasuke, but he was left in the dark about Sasuke's alcoholic days, in fear that her father would ruin Sasuke's career, and any chance of having a decent living. But Hisashi was much more kinder to Sasuke in comparison to Naruto.

Sasuke was already the considered the favorite son of the city, and with his accomplishments as a student in the Police Academy and his good charisma was a way to win Hisashi over when Sasuke and Hinata were in college. Naruto was different than Sasuke, which made it harder for Naruto to please Hisashi. Naruto was like Hinata, he struggled a lot. He was the loser, destined to be a loser by others. But unlike Sasuke, Naruto didn't have the love of many to make himself great. He worked for it, unlike Sasuke who had the natural brains for anything.

And needless to say that was what brought Hinata to fall in love with Naruto and marry him.

Hisashi was impressed, but was not impressed on within a year of their marriage they had already divorced. But he had this feeling inside of him that it also had to do with Sasuke making reappearance in her life as a roommate, and after saving her from the robbery incident.

Hisashi is tremendously grateful, but is remorseful when he didn't properly give Sasuke a thank you.

But now here they were sitting on the table, with a silence that enveloped them.

"So, Father, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing really," Hisashi admitted, pushing his plate to the side, "Well, no I lied; there's something I want to talk to you about."

Hinata raised her brow, and leaned back into her seat, with her hands folded on her lap.

"I want to stop cutting me out from your life," Hisashi said.

Hinata's eyes widened, and tried to restrain from dropping her jaw, "Ahem *cough* why would you say that?"

"We haven't been talking."

"I'm a busy person." She countered, her eyes averted away from her father.

"You didn't tell me about the divorce."

"You didn't really support it." She countered again with a glare in her eyes.

"You didn't tell me about Sasuke's reappearance in your life."

"I have my own life dad, I don't need you to be hovering around it." She sighed, her hands brushing back her hair.

"I know. I just miss knowing that I talked to you move often than this Hinata. And I know its partly my fault. Because I kept pressure on you about having a kid…and made it difficult for you and your career choice." He said sadly.

"I know dad…and it's okay. There's nothing really to worry about now. Naruto's gone, and I'm just working and nothing else."

Hisashi shook his head, not liking how Hinata was being dismissive about it,"But I don't want to seem that, I'm trying to….Forget it, What I'm trying to say is that, I just want you to be happy again…"

"But I am happy again…with my job, my friends..." She said fondly with a smile. _And Sasuke _she thought to herself.

"And I can tell." Hisashi replied, with a knowing stare." Is Sasuke included in this list of yours?"

"DAD!"

Hisashi smirked at his daughter's obvious reaction, and crossed his arms, laughing internally, _Aha I knew it._

Hinata blushed furiously, and pleaded to Kami that this conversation will end soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later<strong>

Sasuke leaned back and cracked his neck and spine feeling the strain of sitting on his couch for long period of time. He took off his reading glasses and out them to the side, his fingers massaging his eyes. He looked at the clock with bleary eyes, seeing it was already 10 at night. He took a glance around the room seeing papers scattered every, with all of them containing the name, "Kabuto". He scratched his head, already feeling annoyed about the mess that accumulated around the room. He hobbled to his wheel chair, trying not to slip on any of the loose paper that was scattered.

"Damn it's already late, and I'm starving!"

DING DONG!

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Who could that be?"

He wheeled over to the door, cringing when he heard the wheels crumple several papers along the way. He parked the wheelchair near the door, and stood up, leaning against the door as he tried to open it.

"Hinata?"

She gave a shy wave, and held up bags in her hands, "I thought you might be hungry, so I brought food?"

Sasuke gave a wide smile, "Food sounds awesome right now!"

Sasuke let her in, and Hinata was surprised to see the neat apartment, was covered in papers. The only thing visible in the house, was the kitchen entrance and the couch, which was barely protruding because of the numerous stacks of papers.

"You are going to slip on something, "Hinata chastised, leaning forward to pick up the papers. Sasuke chuckled and tried to stop Hinata from treating him like a child, but he knew better to go against it. And he had to admit it, he liked it when Hinata goes super clean freak over him, it's just amusing to him.

"Have you taken your meds yet?" She asked eventually when Sasuke was "forced" to sit on the couch of the living room. Sasuke shrugged sheepishly, but his movment were jerky from the lack of movement all day.

Hinata sighed, and shook her head, "Sasuke…"

"Sorry, I forgot, because of the things I was doing all day." Sasuke said in defense, his hands going up above his head.

"You shouldn't forget! This is your health, I don't want to-" Hinata started.

"Hinata I'm fine!" Sasuke said, feeling his eyebrows twitch at the sounds of Hinata berating him about his heatlh.

"Sasuke you can barely move! And now to mention you just keep wincing, and-"

"Hinata. I. Said. I'm. Fine." Sasuke said with his voiced raised, clearly frustrated, "If I said, I'm fine, I'm fine damnit."

Instead of Hinata reacting with more arguments, she was fell silent immediately, and went back to the kitchen to cook something. Sasuke mentally slapped himself, seeing the hurt look on her face.

_Ah you stupid piece of shit, you made her sad._

And the silence continued, with Hinata serving Sasuke dinner, cleaning up his apartment, to make it easier for Sasuke to access any necessities from his wheelchair. Sasuke just sat on the couch, and watched her murmured to herself while she cleaned up, feeling the guilt rise in him. But in his mind, there's also the voice saying that he was a man, and that if he said that he's fine, that Hinata should just take his word for it. After moments of arguing with himself in his mind, he took a deep breath, and finally addressed the woman in front of him.

"Hinata, I'm sorry…" He blurted out, after the silence lasted an hour.

Hinata just looked at him, with tired eyes, and dismissed it with a quiet, "Yeah, it's okay."

"Hinata it's not okay-"

"I made everything here accessible for you, for the next couple days, and I made meals for you too, so you wont have to pay for takeout food." She explained, smoothing her clothes, before heading toward the door.

Sasuke tried to stand but winced, "Hey wait! Where are you going?"

Hinata tried to look innocent about her action, but still carried a semi-hurt expression on her face, "I'm heading home back with Temari's place. I just made everything easy for you, so you know, you can do everything yourself."

Sasuke sighed, and looked at her pleadingly, "Hinata, I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice."

"Then stop acting like almost getting blown up was nothing!" She snapped, making Sasuke twitch a little, "Why can't you just let me take care of you?"

"But I can take care of myself Hinata, you know that," Sasuke explained, his hands waving over his head, trying to make Hinata see his point,"If this is how I want to deal with my body, then you have to respect that. You are a doctor after all."

Hinata whipped her head around, her eyes blazing, "Don't pull the doctor card on me Sasuke…"

Sasuke shook his head, seeing where this conversation might be heading.

"Look before we scream at each other, can you please come over here, and just sit with me so we can talk this out."

Hinata stood there for a moment, but relented. She sat at the opposite end of the couch pulling her knees to her chest, her eyes focused on Sasuke.

"Hinata, why are you so hyped out about this? I mean, it's my body and all. And like I said, what I do with my life, is my choice…and that includes my health."

"Sasuke you asked, why I am so hyped out about this…and you told me that I was a doctor. You tell me, why wouldn't I feel so strongly about this." Hinata whispered.

Sasuke, then was stumped at the question.

"I-…"

"The reason why I'm pushing for medicine, and being here for you, doing everything for you, is because I'm scared." She said quietly, with a hint of sobs coming from her throat. "I just want you to get better, because you almost died!"

The guilt inside of Sasuke seem to grow, when he listened to her confession.

"Of course I would be worried, you rolled into the hospital looking so pale and weak…it scared me. It scared me so bad, that I had a panic attack! Temari and Kiba were freaking out too!"

She took a deep breathe before continuing, but this time with a softer voice," You were out for 2 days straight, which was enough to send someone into a coma, with the big concussion you sustained to your head...the cracked ribs coudl've punctured your organs, and you could've bled to death...do you have any idea how much that killed me knowing that you could've never wake up or just bleed out and die?!"

"That's why I was there in the hospital, to make sure that you haven' stopped breathing."

Sasuke felt himself slump down a little more, feeling more like an asshole. Here he was thinking it wasn't a big deal, but the confession that Hinata was saying to him, had his heart in knots.

"And I just came here be -because I h-had to know that you w-were still o-okay….And I- I don't…want to l-lose you…"

She trailed off, because her words were getting mixed with choked cries.

Sasuke crawled the best he could to Hinata's side of the couch, and took her into his arms. He wrapped his hands around her waist, while she buried her face into his neck, sobbing freely. Her hands were tight around his body, which was enough for Sasuke to even feel a fraction of what she was feeling. Sasuke whispered into her hear, nuzzling at the same time, in attempts to calm her down, with his hands running up and down her back feeling her tremble with every shake.

_I didn't know she felt that way…I'm such an asshole._

He held her there, steadily rocking back and forth, allowing her to cry the tears that she held in for 2 days. When her tears finally subsided, she felt drained barely feeling Sasuke's hands run down her body.

"Hinata…I know it was a scary experience for you, and I'm sorry that I didn't understand that," He whispered into her hair. "But you do know that this is what I signed up for."

Hinata just laid their listening to him, while she tried to understand.

"This is the risk that I have to face everyday. Everyday it does seem I'm one step closer to death. As shocking as it sounds, I'm not scared of death… Because I know, that I will protect this city to my dying breath. And if I had to die, it would probably be to protect to you and everyone else I love."

He took a deep breath, "But I know it's not my time yet, and I wont leave if I have someone that's keeping me here."

He hugged a little tighter, feeling a smile creep in his face, "Besides I can count on you to bring me back every single time."

"But what if-"

"There's _**not a what if**_, because I'm not willing to leave you." He said firmly again, trying to make Hinata's fears vanish.

It seemed that the argument seemed to wane, when silence enveloped them both. Now they were just listening to each other breathe deeply. Even though Sasuke vocally put aside her fears, Hinata couldn't help but tense every once and a while. But Sasuke always replied silently with his hands calming her down.

The warmth of his body against her own, and his rhythmic hand motions on her body was enough to make Hinata drowsy. Sasuke noticed how her breathing slowed just a bit, and continued his motions, as he coaxed her to sleep.

"Stupid baka…" She muttered, her body giving into sleep. Her hands were hanging loosely on his tank top, once again placed over his heart.

Sasuke chuckled, before he kissed her forehead, "I'm your stupid baka."

He held her hand once more, interlocking them, as he fell into slumber, hoping to see Hinata in his dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: Well I seriously hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because of the SasuxHina interactions here :D<strong>

**-How did you guys feel about Hinata's fears for Sasuke's life?**

**-How would you guys like it if, Sasuke and Hinata interact more "thoroughly (wink wink)" in public with Kiba?**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Feelings? Thoughts? Issues?**

**Let me know :D**

**-Okaami-chin**


	28. Chapter 27

**Sorry guys I know I'm super late with this update!**

**But yeah will things came up haha! But I crawled through this chapter as quickly as I can and I hope the quality is up to par with my other chapters. **

**Update on my life: Well let's just say that I haven't been in the best health lately, which is really starting to get in the way of doing anything really. But I've been meaning to write sooner, and I seriously blame school for the amount of homework there has been, and the stress is taking toll on my body. **

**Heads up I'm trying to alternate point of views in the best way that I can. And if there's any like misconceptions or confusion, please let me know so I can improve on my writing :D**

**Either way I'm thankful for the time you guys put in reading my stories and stuff it really means a lot to me.**

**Happy Belated Thanksgiving everyone! :D Hope you guys enjoyed yourselve\s as I.**

* * *

><p><strong>BOLD = Inner thoughts<strong>

_Words = Conflicting Dialogue. Talking to yourself basically._

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up early that morning, feeling like he rested for more than half the day. He groaned and looked around slightly cursing that he and Hinata had spent the better part of the night sleeping on the pull out bed. This was not so accommodating to his aching muscles. But he was not complaining. Not when there's an equally beautiful girl in your arms, pain is overrated. He pulled her closer to his body, he readjusted their position so he was leaning up against the back of the couch, and cradling her so that her head would be on his chest with the blankets wrapped around her. And then he leaned back against the couch and well continued to stare at her. Okay well not stare but ADMIRE her. Kiba would definitely think that it would creepy for Sasuke to "admire" at Hinata while she was sleeping.<p>

_**This is not creepy. It's studying your crush's face so you won't forget what she looks like. **_Sasuke thought as if he was arguing with Kiba about his "creepiness", _**Or like…telepathically guarding her from nightmares. Yeah that's not creepy at all...**_

While he was "staring", Sasuke also spent a better part of the time thinking of work and Orichimaru and the Akatsuki. He figured that the occurrences of these two different criminals were purely _coincidental_, merely because they do not seem to have any relation with each other besides causing terror in the city. Orichimaru(s? Because there could be more than one. Sasuke thought) seem to be working for their own needs, and same goes for the Akatsuki.

But having 2 separate mass murder cases is really tough to juggle. He didn't know which more of a priority was; much less he wasn't sure if his own work force had the moral to handle that. He knew he lost a lot of men, but…Sasuke trail of thought ended there at that point.

And he was pretty sure the higher ups like the mayor would be on his ass, about how he handled the Akatsuki. He just hoped that the city didn't give up on him.

Despite the brief fight that he had with Hinata the night before, and post cuddling, he felt really content.

He glanced down to see Hinata still curled against him, with her left hand under her chin, her chest rising up and down slowly, encased in deep slumber. Her other hand fisted Sasuke shirt, almost as if she was pushing the fabric to her nose to smell it. He raised his hand and placed it on the small of her back rubbing it ever so slowly. He even dared to slide his hands under her shirt a little still rubbing her lower back in slow circles. He could hear her rumble, like she was purring a little (which made him grin on how cute it sounded), but she remained asleep.

Now that he was awake, and well couldn't really move, all he had the time to do now was think a little.

_**First things first Sasuke: you gotta take care of yourself. You hate sitting down yes. You hate it when people take care of you yes. You hate seeing Hinata cry over you because of your stubbornness yes. Final verdict, dammnit Uchiha get your shit together and get better quick.**_

_**I just I don't know why I snapped. Maybe because I hate feeling useless. But she was so scared…for my life. God damn it Sasuke…you are really repeating history if you keep snapping at her…**_

Sasuke tensed up, feeling his jaw lock in recognition. _**If things got too far…who knows what I would've done…**_

"Mmm….You think too loud did you know that?"

He snapped his eyes to the sleepy face of Hinata who was rubbing her eyes. But she made no move to change her position. Instead she moved closer, (as if there wasn't any more space between them),and played with his other hand that was on his chest.

"Sorry." His cheeks heating up, at the statement, the position they were in was certainly wasn't helping since Hinata was so close to him touching him like it was second nature. "There were just a lot of things in my mind."

She didn't reply, Sasuke hoped it was because the matter would be too deep to get into early in the morning. They continue to lie in silence, embracing each other with their hands clasped together, listening to each other breathe. Sasuke thought surely that Hinata had fallen back asleep till she spoke softly, her lips moving, with his eyes staring at them with rapture.

Hinata leaned back against Sasuke's shoulder and sighed, "Mmm, how did you sleep?" She asked with her voice still thick with sleep. _**God…if I could right now, I can just make a move and-No Sasuke you can't do that yet…you nearly freaked her out the last time you tried**_.

Sasuke had to clear his throat, because of the sound of Hinata's raspy voice in the morning; it was making him swallow thickly, "I s-slept fine…No pain."

She looked at him, with hesitation in her eyes, she bit her lip, making Sasuke want to take it out and want to bite/nibble it himself, "You sure?"

Sasuke took her hand and kissed it, "I promise."_** Goddamn it's torture, having you this close to me and I can't do anything about it.**_

Hinata flushed, and stood from the couch and stretched, giving Sasuke a full view of her toned stomach, slightly giving Sasuke a mild heart attack. Sasuke bit back a blush at his blatant stare, and barely kept in a gasp when Hinata looked at him and gave him a knowing smile.

_**Changing from innocent to sexy? Damn Hinata…**_

Sasuke wormed his way into the wheel chair, cursing to himself at the possible sexual frustrating day that was coming his way. Especially if Hinata is spending the day with him.

"Hey Sasuke… uh can I borrow some clothes?"

_**Correction today will be a sexually or not sexually frustrating day. Either way Hinata will look so sexy in my clothes.**_

"Second drawer in my bedroom."

"I made some food in the kitchen, if you want any. And I'll be down real quick."

"Alright but take your time." Hinata turned to leave the living room, but was stopped halfway, when she felt a hand grab hold of her wrist lightly. She looked over her shoulder to see Sasuke not giving her eye contact, but was looking at the floor with his shoulders slumped.

"Hey what's wr-

"I'm sorry about last night though Hinata." He said quietly, hoping that they were still okay despite their fight the night before. He didn't mean to ruin the happy light mood that they had, but his guilty conscious won't let him enjoy the peace that they are having. "It was uncalled for…and… if I _scared_ _you so much_."

Hinata stared at Sasuke and heard how much he stressed the word, "scared" and she slowly realized that he wasn't referring to the bombing accident. He was referring to their initial break up where he had…hit her because she was offering help.

She leaned down and cupped his cheek, her thumb rubbing his strong jaw feeling his tense muscle. Sasuke still was avoiding her eyes, feeling tears prick his eyes. The words he said almost felt forced, and it felt so heavy admitting it to her. The only reason was because he had barely admitted it to himself that what he has with Hinata now was due to his stupid mistakes.

"I _should've_ listened to you _from the very beginning."_

"You are forgiven Sasuke." She chided him, her voice softer and understanding, "I've forgiven you for a long time now."

Sasuke shook his head and breathed a ragged sigh, "I just…I realized what I did last night, and I remembered what I did to you _that night, _and how last night I would've and might've-" He trailed off.

"That you've might've hurt me again?" She said quietly. Sasuke then realized that Hinata was sitting on his lap, with her face so close to his, their eyes locked. He nodded slowly, his hands against his own will was now resting on her hips. She slowly placed her hands on his shoulder rubbing it, "You were different then. You've changed, and that's all that matters to me."

Sasuke shook his head, he felt unsatisfied with her answer. It just didn't sit right with him. It shouldn't be because that Sasuke went to rehab that everything was fine and fucking rainbows.

He took his hands, and placed it on her face, cupping it so their foreheads would touch. He knew that if he even he moved a little bit, their lips would touch.

"I don't want to have to see your face like that again. Fearing me, fearing of what I could've done to you. It killed me the first time, and I don't want to make that same mistake again. **I-I** **love you too much, **I care about you too much to put you through that misery again…I just feel like I have to prove myself… " Sasuke said, as if he wanted to say those words to himself, in his mind.

"And you did."

Sasuke looked up confused, his mouth opened but closed. Hinata looked at him seriously, "You did prove yourself. When you said that last night when we were yelling that, you stopped us from arguing and you wanted to sit down and talk about it like mature adults that we are. The old Sasuke would've told me to shut up and open another beer to forget we even had a fight. Do you see the difference? It may not seem much, but that change is enough for me. Baby steps Sasuke."

"Hinata-" Sasuke wasn't sure if he was done with the conversation, he felt that there was more to discuss, but he felt a finger press against his lips.

"Another time Sasuke, we'll have more time for that I promise." Hinata said with a soft smile, she stood up and patted his thighs, "Besides it's time for you're to drink your medicine."

In a way he was happy that Hinata decided to hold off on the heavy conversation, but he knew that it meant that there was a shift in their dynamic they were having. Sasuke jokingly rolled his eyes, giving Hinata a smile, "Yes Doctor."

Hinata was satisfied, and they continued their morning routine, of eating breakfast together.

After taking some stronger meds, Sasuke again took another nap, leaving Hinata wide awake and with nothing to do. She took the strands of her hair and started to play with it, while she was propped on another couch facing Sasuke. Although she trusted his word that he would be safe and alright, she felt scared leaving him alone to his own devices.

She figured she would stay a couple days till Sasuke was more mobile on his own.

She thought about him some more, and while replaying recent events in her mind, she nearly squealed out loud. Clamping her hands over her mouth she can feel her body grow hot in embarrassment.

_**Oh my god…what am I doing?! **_

_Doing what you should've been doing a long time ago!_

_**Oh no… I'm starting to have an inner dialogue in my head! Am I really going insane?!**_

_No, this is the side you always wanted to show to Sasuke. And it's about time you got somewhere. And I gotta say Hinata, kissing him while he was asleep? You go girl._

_**Oh my god… SHUT UP! That was nothing!**_

_Girl you are lying if that's what you think it is. YOU LIKE HIM! Just go for it**.**_

_**He was nearly blasted to bits, and he-**_

_All the more reason to confess! What are you so afraid of! He practically said he would be there for you! He said he was willing to give this a second chance!_

_**But-**_

_Are you really going to deny yourself the happiness you have been waiting for? If you are willing to let this go, then I wonder who is the real idiot in this relationship**.**_

Hinata still wasn't sure. But she knew for some reason deep down, the time wasn't really right to talk about this with Sasuke. So many things had happened. Maybe it's best to wait on it a little bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Temari<strong>

Temari entered her apartment, with a tired huff cursing silently as she kicked off her boots and her coat. She wanted nothing more than just to fall face first into her bed. But she knew that she still have to study her next case for the next surgery….which would commence in maybe 5 hours.

She grumbled at the feel of her muscles tensing after standing for 10 hours handling a difficult spinal realignment surgery. She didn't want to do another surgery so soon with so much fatigue coursing through her body.

But she couldn't help it. She set the date, and she had to complete it. Otherwise the patient named Kagura who was suffering from multiple organ failure, would die fairly soon.

And she didn't want to admit to herself: SHE NEEDED A DISTRACTION.

Anything to forget that Sasuke almost died. Anything to forget that she had been rejected over Hinata. Anything just to forget for a while.

If surgery is going to keep her occupied, she might as well go through with it. As she was studying her case, with her finger thrumming against her desk, she noticed the odd silence that filled the room.

It wasn't usually quiet in the apartment. **Weird. Where's Hinata?**

Her eyes glazed over to see there was a note on the fridge, to see the neat scrawl of Hinata's handwriting.

**Tem,**

**I'm going over to the boy's apartment to drop off medication. I should be back soon! There's dinner in the fridge if you want some.**

**Xoxo Hinata.**

Temari had to snort at Hinata's note. It was sweet that Hinata was still trying to cut the tension between them. But it was also good that Hinata wasn't in the house. Temari wanted a night to herself.

BING BING BING BING!

"Time for work again."

"Temari you did it again! It looks like she will recover well." One of the nurses responded after Temari finished up the female patient who was now getting wheeled to the ICU.

Temari cracked her neck and arms, finally satisfied that she would be done for the rest of the day. She went back to the staff locker to retrieve her things. She scanned her phone for new messages, most were from Hinata about her whereabouts, which Temari hastily replied not to upset her worrying friend. And the rest were from her brothers were pestered her to call them for a chat.

Kankuro the oldest brother is the current advisor or secretary for the mayor of the city, Gaara who was also her little brother. Her family was always known to be involved in politics, but for Temari it wasn't really her style. She didn't really like the life of a politician, taking in the stress of dealing with other political assholes that her little brothers have do to. And particularly she didn't like being in the spot light, knowing that her personal life would also be technically broadcasted throughout the city of Sunakagure. So medicine was the other option because well she was just good at it.

She didn't intentionally want to be separated from her brothers due to their career; it was just how her career was headed. They didn't mind, but they made sure they communicated as often as they can.

In the recent text message she received she was surprise to find out that her brothers were in town for a couple days for diplomat reasons which is classified even to her. B ut they wanted to have dinner and what not to catch up.

And there was a distraction that she was looking for. Well not really a distraction. She missed her brothers. And since a lot of things had been happening in 6 months or so, she lost track of keeping of with them.

_**So dinner sounds good.**_ Temari thought, as she gave a hasty reply back.

_**Konohakagure Breaking News!**_

_**Recently there had been alleged sighting of the Akatsuki prowling around the outskirts of the city. Although there was a confrontation by our Police Lieutenant Uchiha, the bad guys had escaped instilling fear throughout the city! There had been a lot of relocation of citizens to nearby cities because of the fear of the violent gang. **_

_**Rumor has it that the gang has been increasing in its violent nature but that remains to be seen. And it even seems to grow more outrageous when these rumors make it seem that our very own protective services can't seem to even ****arrest one member****. But with all this confusion in the air, we ask this question**_

_**Are the protective officers ****doing their jobs effectively****?! Or do we ****need another means**** to ensure citizen safety?!**_

_**Is this escalating to a full out war between gang and officers?!**_

_**Stay tuned for more on the subject!**_

Temari cursed out load at the outrageous news that was going around. She couldn't believe that the media was giving a lot of shit to the Police Force. She mentally raged that without the Police, and without Sasuke's leadership the city would fall into utter chaos.

**The nerve of these idiots!**

But she didn't need the extra stress. Her brothers would be here for a couple of days, she just wants to spend time with family.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: So there you have it :D Some more Hinata and Sasuke interactions! <strong>

**Next chapter: We will be looking into more of Temari's home life with GAARA and KANKURO yay!**

**So you know: Comments? Questions? Concerns? Feelings? Thoughts? Issues? **

**Let me know :D**

**Happy Reading Everyone!**

**-Okaami-chin**


	29. Chapter 28

**Happy Holidays everyone! I hope everyone out there is having a safe Christmas and New Years!**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a month! No excuses! But I did this special winter theme special chater for you guys. Did I mention special?**

**There will be more updates with SasuxHina trying to get closer. And that will also mean that Sasuke will get closer to his goal in bringing down Orichimaru and the Akatsuki. A lot more fun stuff is planned for this story and I thank each and every one of you who favorite/followed/reviewed or even just read this story. I really appreciated guys!**

**Anyway onward to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>It Just Felt Right.<strong>

Sasuke bit his lips, as his eyes were looking at Hinata who was walking back and forth talking animatedly to a person on the phone. She had been on the phone for a while now, since the moment they woke up together. Now there was nothing wrong with that Sasuke told himself. But he had noticed it was becoming a bit of a pattern. And it's a pattern he never hoped it would break.

Sasuke was now out of his wheelchair, being able to stand for longer periods of time, and was given the okay to go back to work the next morning. But since Hinata had been staying at his place for the past couple of days now, he liked sharing moments with Hinata in their own little bubble without the world barging in on them.

They would wake up in each other's arms; tease each other throughout breakfast just enjoying themselves. In the afternoon Sasuke would work on helping Sasuke being more mobile, and ending the practices with a soothing massage to his aching body. It was not sexual, but Sasuke enjoyed this level of intimacy they shared. Hands running up and down his lower back and arms, yeah…totally not sexual or intimate at all. By nightfall, they would be watching comedy sitcoms on the TV with Hinata falling asleep on his shoulder as she did every night. And then the process would repeat.

But with Sasuke going back to work and Hinata would be returning to live with Temari. Then what would happen with his relationship with Hinata then?

Sasuke took a long chug of his coffee and furrowed his brows together, his lips turning into a thin line. He knew that they were comfortable with each other, to the point that Sasuke was pushing the boundaries of "ordinary girl and boy friendship". But he didn't know how to bring up the topic of a possible relationship between them.

Absently looked at his phone, and his eyes widened in realization, It's almost Christmas!

Then he made a mental note, of planning to take Hinata on a date soon, and maybe even before Christmas to confess his feelings for her. He was sure that Hinata feels the same way (because of the amount of care and affection that she had shown him), and his Uchiha instincts are usually spot on. He was prepared to make Hinata fall in love with him.

He was shook from his thoughts when he saw Hinata up close in front of him, with her hand on his arm.

"Sorry about that." Hinata muttered, her left hand rubbing her fore head in aggravation.

Sasuke chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall, "Sorry about what?"

"That phone call. It was my dad."

Sasuke opened his arms and Hinata fell into it, burying her head into Sasuke's chest groaning. "I hope it wasn't anything bad."

"It's not bad." She said, her voice muffled by Sasuke's shirt, "It's more of an annoyance really. I have to head back to work soon, and then I have to deal with my father's annual Christmas party with the Hyuuga family."

Sasuke rubbed her shoulders comfortingly, "Doesn't seem so bad, I mean you've been there you know? They need you back there. And hey if it's a party it should be fun right?"

"But I hate leaving you here alone. And no not really, its those stiff family dinners you know? I mean my cousin Neiji will be here…"

"Grouchy cousin?"

"Yeah you've met him already before, but thankfully he got a new girlfriend! At least I hope she shut him up if he bothers me…but I have to head out now. Gotta go get supplies and what not." She leaned and brushes her lips against his cheeks, a now common thing in their "friendship." He felt his cheeks heat up and felt his heart race.

"Alright. W-wait Hinata!"

She looked over her shoulder, and smiled at him, "Yeah?"

**C'mon Sasuke, you can do it grow some balls!**

"I –uh I…Just drive safe? Snow is slippery out there." He stuttered. His eyes widened at the words that escaped his lips, and internally smacked himself in the face. **Damn it Sasuke you pussy!**

Oh that smile will be the death of him. His hand waved weakly as she walked out the door into the cold. And now it was just him in the apartment. And already it seemed that it just got a lot colder and lonelier without her here.

Sasuke shivered, and rubbed his arms trying to get warm; because without Hinata's touch or presence he felt cold. Shuffling around, he picked up and cleaned up his apartment, but there was no doubt it will be messy later when Hinata came back for the night.

Cursing at himself for not being able to take charge of a opportunity to make something happen between them.

IF something doesn't happen, I might lose her to some other guy… And I really don't want that…Damn it all Sasuke, how hard is it just to even ask!?

"I really need advice. And I might regret this…"

Sasuke shuffled over to his phone, and pressed speed dial, silently crossing his fingers that he would pick up.

"Sasuke?"

"Kiba! Can I meet you somewhere?"

* * *

><p><strong>30 Minutes Later<strong>

"Glad to see you are doing better Sasuke?" Kiba said honestly, eyeing Sasuke up and down.

The duo were walking through a park, the area that Sasuke chose to meet up with Kiba. They sat at a nearby bench, pulling their jackets a little tighter to their bodies as the cold chilled their skins.

"I am doing better, all thanks to Hinata." He muttered back with a light blush on his face. Kiba smirked and patted Sasuke's back, "Awh, well ain't that something. Sasuke and Hinata getting a little too cozy. Let me guess, she helped you with everything not letting you lift a finger, and well you know."

Sasuke's ears grew hot and he punched Kiba in the arm, glaring at his best friend, "NO! Not totally like that. And that's not what I'm trying to talk to you about."

Kiba hissed in pain and rubbed his arm, "Damn it Sasuke, I was just joking. And what is it you need to talk about anyways?"Sasuke averted his eyes, and clasped his hands together, "…."

"What? I can't hear you."

"I need help in asking Hinata out."

"Why do you need my help though?"

Sasuke looked at him desperately, "I'm scared that she will say no! Things these past few days have been so good! Waking up next to her, eating breakfast with her…I want to do all those things with her. But I'm so scared that when she says no, everything will be so weird, so awkward, and whatever we have will vanish."

"Woah woah, wait a minute." Kiba said, trying to calm his best friend down, "But I thought you guys were past this type of fear. There's something else you are not telling me though Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed, his shoulder slumping a little, "We talked, or more like I started to tell her about my stupid actions that night I hit her."

"And I'm guessing she said she forgiven you, and you right now, are not able to let that go because you are scared it might happen again. And you are here talking to me, so I can whip some sense into your brain, and help you grow some balls to ask her out?" Kiba said rhetorically, earning another glare from Sasuke. "Hey don't look at me like that, you came here for advice."

"Sorry."

"Look Sasuke. It's just plain and simple. You are in love with her. And at this point it's not about the pain you both experience post break up. This about actually taking that chance to finally be happy Sasuke, and finally forgiving yourself. That's the only reason why you are holding back on this possible commitment with her."

"I must have sounded really stupid huh?" Sasuke said hiding his face laughing a little. Kiba chucked and patted Sasuke's back, "And now because I am also Hinata's best guy friend…what is your intentions with Hinata?"

"Temari looks a lot more menacing with her interrogation than you." Sasuke said with a deadpanned voice. Kiba frowned, but gave Sasuke a knowing look.

"I just want to make her happy with the best of my ability. And never ever let go of her again."

"Atta boy. Now start planning!"

Sasuke waited patiently outside the hospital waiting on Hinata who answered the text with a smiley face. He wrapped his black scarf around his neck and breathed in deeply watching the puff of cold air escape his lips.

**Okay Sasuke no time to back down!**

Black orbs looked up to see a equally shining green ones, and her name escaped his lips in recognition, "Temari?"

The dirty blonde hair woman turned around and saw Sasuke looking at her, and she gave a small wave in return, "Hey Sasuke, waiting on somebody?"

Sasuke nodded hesitantly, unsure what to reply next. **I probably shouldn't tell her it was HInata I'm waiting for**. "Hinata will be right with you in a second."

"Okay thanks. W-wait what?!"

Temari gave her friend a knowing look with a roguish grin on her face, "Just keep her safe and smiling, or there will be problems Uchiha."

Shivers ran up and down his spine at the possible playful threat that Temari emitted. But his heart didn't feel as heavy anymore seeing that Temari was talking to him again. The atmosphere was lighter now, and he felt relieved that Temari was okay with him and Hinata. And maybe even Hinata and Temari are better now.

He walked up to Temari and gave her a long hug, and whispered quietly, "Thank you Temari. And I really hope you'll be happy."

"Uchiha!"

His eyes snapped over to see Shikamaru walking toward them with his hands deep in his hands with his trademark smirk on his face. "Shikamaru?!"

Shikamaru walked up calmly to Temari who had her eyes connected with his with a smile on her face. He gave her a long hug and a chaste kiss to the cheek, leaving Sasuke's mouth to drop open in shock.

"EH?! You know each other?!"

Temari was now standing beside Shikamaru with her arms wrapped her waist. "Yeah, we've been seeing each other on the train, and well Shikamaru…" She trailed off, unsure how to explain her recent "friendship" with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hand rubbed the back of his neck, "This is a drag even to explain to you Sasuke…"

The latter's eyebrow twitched, "What the hell is that suppose to mean Shi-ka-ma-ru?!"

"It means you are really blind to even the most obvious of things." Shikamaru replied deadpanned.

"Damn you Shikamaru!"

"Ara, ara such language Sasuke!" A teasing voice appeared from behind. It was Hinata who was walking toward them with a knowing smile as her eyes saw Temari and Shikamaru standing side by side.

"Hinata please control him, he's causing me and Temari problems!" Shikamaru complained with a teasing tone pulling a blushing Temari behind him, and away from Sasuke's blank look on his face. "It would really do us a favor." In turn Sasuke muttered quietly that he would kill Shikamaru when he returned to work. Hinata laughed and eyed Sasuke's face; his mouth dropped and his hands held up in horror still frozen in place.

"Ara Sasuke, let's just leave them be. It seems they have 'business' to attend to." Hinata winked at the 'couple' who rolled their eyes in unison. She laughed internally seeing already how compatible Temari and Shikamaru were. Even their gestures were familiar. She had a feeling that Temari had a change in the past couple of weeks, when she returned earlier this morning. Always on her phone, texting away at a mysterious person. She worried that it would be some dangerous guy (because well, not everything is so safe in Konohakagure city), but is grateful to know that it's Sasuke's trusted friend, Shikamaru.

His intellect surpasses Sasuke's (not to insult Sasuke in anyway Hinata added), his cool aloof behavior is something to be awe about. Sasuke tends to act with emotions coursing through his veins, but Shikamaru is rational, calm, collected even on the worst of days which can be good or bad for both men. But there was something in him that made Hinata smile, all because he made Temari happy. She deserves it too.

**Ah that was enough for now**. Hinata thought happily. She would interrogate Temari later at home when the 'couple' finished their 'business'.

Hinata gave Shikamaru a pointed look, with her hand on her hip, "I expect her to be home safely."

"As do I expect Sasuke to do the same for your safety Ojou-sama." Shikamaru said seriously. "Later then!"

"See at home Hinata," Temari said her face still having that flushed look.

AS the duo walked away, Hinata looked at Sasuke who seemingly returned to normal. Sasuke started to laugh, making Hinata tilt her head to the side. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I guess I'm just being silly." Sasuke admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "Let's head home."

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes Later<strong>

After Temari and Shikamaru left, it was just Hinata and Sasuke walking quietly side by side.

"You really didn't need to pick me up after work Sasuke." Hinata said quietly, "I could've just taken the train home."

Sasuke looked at her, "It's fine, and I really wanted to see you anyway." **It's time to be bold Sasuke. There's no going back now**. "And besides I want to show you something anyway. Will you go with me?"

"Yeah I'd love to." She felt her heart racing a little. Butterflies were surely kicking in now.

Just as he suspected, he saw her face flush, and she bit her lip shyly. Their bodies were walking very close to each other, arms brushing against each other. Eyes would lock on each other, with Hinata pulling away feeling powerfully drawn to the black orbs of the young man.

A cold breeze suddenly swept over the streets, running through and making Hinata shiver slightly. Sasuke smiled and lazily took his scarf unwrapped it till there was half the length and placed it around Hinata's neck.

"You won't catch a cold this way," Sasuke remarked with a smile, as if he got away wit h something. Hinata smile was hidden under the layers, but loved the gesture that Sasuke played. She remembered the sweeter side of Sasuke, but forgot how much it can have an affect on her.

**Sasuke…**

Happy with his work, Sasuke placed his left hand over her right one and laced their fingers together. Still in her daze, she let herself be led along by Sasuke's insistent tugs.

As they were walking, Hinata couldn't help but noticed how their fingers just seem to fit with each other. No gaps or spaces in between, but together as if puzzles do.

Something was certainly changing.

"Here we are."

Both were standing before a tree that overlooked the city by a cliffside, with a small pond just on the side. Hinata couldn't help but keep the awe out of her voice, "It really looks beautiful out here."

Their hands were separated as Hinata wandered off near the railings to look at the city more closely. Sasuke shook his head and walked up behind her, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Yeah, it really is."

Unbeknownst to Hinata she did not know that Sasuke was referring to her. "But it is peaceful here. It's my thinking spot actually." His hands were now reaching till they were wrapped around her waist. He was nervous thinking that it would be too soon doing such a move. Surely Hinata would reject his advances. He was surprised to feel Hinata leaning back, and her hands placed on top of his, not wanting to move. He felt his smile get bigger, and squeezed a little tighter.

"Hmm, what do you think about?"

"A lot of things. Work, my mother…" He trailed off, and Hinata frowned a little feeling she was intruding.

"I see."

"But mostly…I think about you. Mostly everything that revolves around you." He said confidently. "I came here almost everyday thinking about everything since the day we broke up, up until now. I thought of the ways I would apologize to you, and make things right again. Even yesterday when you told me I was forgiven, I still felt empty, guilty even. And I didn't know what to do about it."

The woman curled up in Sasuke wasn't sure how to take this sudden confession. Nor did she know where this conversation was headed. But she knew that she had to listen to every single word he says.

"Kiba helped me though, it seems like he knew me better than I do. He pointed out that I couldn't forgive myself. I realized that he was right. I couldn't forgive my self, no matter what. It was inexcusable. But I hoped that I can change again, and learn to forgive myself for what I've done and do all I can to make this up to you in anyway."

"Sasuke-"

"Please Hinata. Let me finish." He felt her nod, before continuing, "What I meant by making up…is that I want to wake up every morning with you right beside me, because I don't to ever wake up knowing that you are not by my side."

Hinata's heart raced.

"I want to listen to you talk about your day, because I love you voice, and I don't know what I would do if I didn't hear you."

She felt her eyes well up with tears.

"I want to hold you in your arms, just like this, telling you how much I love you, cherish you every moment I can for as long as possible, because I don't want you to leave my arms again."

Her throat was thick, unable to swallow the tears that were now escaping.

"These were the things I never cherished before because I was selfish only thinking about myself, and never about loving you like the man I should've been." He slowly spun her around, so they were face to face. His right hand cupped her cheeks, wiping the tears that were rapidly falling.

"I'm sorry that I'm this stupid baka that just figured everything out now. But better later than never" He added with a laugh, which emitted a breathy chuckle from his longtime crush. But his eyes turned loving and affectionate, and his voice laced with tenderness. His words finally speaking volumes.

"I love you Hyuuga Hinata. I love you so much. These are the many things I still want to share with you…but this time I really want to be by your side and do this-" He motioned to their conjoined hands at their hip.

"Together."

Her heart pulsed rapidly as Sasuke's words rang in her ears. She vaguely remembered she was crying as Sasuke poured out his soul in front of her. Her longtime lover didn't often show this much feeling, wanting to keep it bottled up before, but now seeing him exposed and honest to the both of them, it made her fall more in love with him. His words were so sweet, so confident, it covered her completely letting her soul be taken by these words. It was something she wanted to hear from Sasuke for so long.

Before she realized it, when she looked up Sasuke was already leaning down. Lips were then pressed against her own. Soft, unpressured, but just a pair of lips gliding alongside each other testing each other on these waters. When he pulled away, their foreheads were still resting against each other panting lightly.

Sasuke was really worried now. She hadn't said a word since he finished his confession.

But before he can start to apologize once more, Hinata's lips crashed against his own, this time more passionate than the last. He eagerly obliged, trying to show Hinata more of his feelings for her. He didn't care about how cold it was anymore, or the noises of birds and crickets around them. He only cared about the woman he loves in his arms, and her lips against his own. Their hands were reaching grabbing at anything to steady them from the emotions that were exploding inside of them. Hinata reached for behind his neck holding his hair, and Sasuke hands gripped her hips, as their lips tasted each other. Hearts were beating in a freanzy unable to contain the feelings that were threatening to come out. But deep inside, they both knew what it was.

Love. This deep feeling of love.

Naturally they pull away once more, their eyes gazing at each other full of promises and hopes to come. His mind was reeling, he never expected Hinata to even return his affections for her. But perhaps it is because Hinata never stopped loving him. It didn't matter now. All he knows now is that kissing Hinata was the best things ever.

**It all feels right. **He thought quietly.

He was again pulled from his thoughts when soft pouty was against his once more. This time gentle like the first, but not hesitant. It was not as short as the first, but not as long as the first. It was one of those kisses that pulled you your very soul, makes your knees weak, but most of all it leaves you breathless. He sighed into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her there, as she lazily messes with his hair tugging at it. When she pulled away, brushing a strand of hair from her face, she faced Sasuke her eyes brimming with happy tears. They continued to hold each other, their bodies feeling a hum course through their veins. The moment felt too good to be broken with words right now.

Even as the snow fell around them, the winds howling against their ears. They finally felt complete at last. Perfectly happy kissing under the stars and under the soft petals of snow.

"I love you too Uchiha Sasuke. Always have and always will. And yes, I want to cherish every next moment with you, together."

"Together."

* * *

><p><strong>AT LAST! ;) Finally! I really hope you guys like this chapter!<strong>

**And think of this as a Christmas present to you guys for reading my story! I have great plans for the next year with this story, and worry not Sasuke and Hinata will always be present in future chapters~**

**Again guys, safe holidays to everyone!**

**Questions? Thoughts? Comments? Feelings? Issues?**

**Let me know :D**

**-Okaami-chin out!**


	30. Chapter 29

_**I can't honestly believe that its been a year since I started this story. Seeing that this story got this far is something I really proud of. And I personally thank each and every one of you guys who follow/favorite/review and just even read this story. I have some new plans for this story as the new year of 2013 continues. Rest assured I will complete this story! Thank you guys again for all the support!**_

_**Thank you guys again. Happy Anniversary of And I love you, I love you, I love you! **_

_**This is going to be a bit of a filler chapter, but the next chapter will be a lot longer for this I swear!**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Hinata eventually returned home to Sasuke's apartment after their little moment at the edge of the city. Their hands were intertwined throughout the rest of the way, talking quietly and sharing shy glances toward one another. Butterflies was tossing and turning inside of Sasuke, but he was happy.<p>

Hinata returned his affections and now he was hoping it would be smooth sailing for them from here on out. But little fears was starting to cloud his mind, and he instinctively squeezed a little tighter to his-

Wait a minute. Who is Hinata to him now? Girlfriend? Friend he just wants to kiss nonstop?

But he knew now wasn't the time to worry. He wasn't willing to destroy his happy bubble by some turbulent thoughts. That can wait.

For now he just wants to be enveloped by Hinata presence

Thought it wasn't really traditional to be home with your date at this hour but he could hardly care less. When they sat on the couch, he laid Hinata down and crawled on top of her, his lips crashing on to hers. Hinata's eyes fluttered shut and felt herself softly moan at the silky lips of Sasuke's tasting her. When she pulled away to catch a breather, he felt Hinata snake her hands to his hair massaging it, as he tugged insistently on Hinata's bottom lip with his teeth, before letting his tongue swipe at it.

She smirked when she whimpered a little more hotly, letting her mouth open slightly giving him permission to let his tongue slide against her own actively tasting her. And boy did she taste heavenly. Their tongues battled for dominance, as they felt their body temperatures escalate bit by bit the longer their lips were sliding alongside each other.

"Oh God," she whispered, when Sasuke finally pulled away from her swollen lips and lips were trailing down her neck, nipping it softly.

Resting her forehead against Sasuke's shoulder, she took a few deep breaths trying to calm the wild beating of her heart and the sudden heat that was threatening to take over her entire body.

Sasuke flipped their position so he was under Hinata, cradling her from below looking at her with a mischievous grin on his face. "I really couldn't help myself."

She rolled her eyes playfully and ran a hand through her locks, "You attacked me on the couch."

"Your lips were taunting me, I was doing something about it."

She pouted and his heart awed at the sight. It was just too freaking cute. But he relented and rested his hands on her hips rubbing the skin that was showing, since her shirt rid up ever so slightly.

"But was it too much too soon?" He asked gently, chastising himself for letting his inner control break. He practically jumped her.

Hinata gave him a chaste kiss, curling toward him as they laid more comfortably on the couch, "Not really how I envisioned our first date to end. It was definitely nice." She said shyly.

"The making out part or talking with our mouths super close," He asked, his lips ghosting in her ear.

She felt heat rise to her cheeks, and his her face in Sasuke's shirt. "They are the same thing Sasuke." Her voice muffled by his shirt.

"I liked it though" Sasuke said with all seriousness.

He felt a feeble slap on his chest, making him bark out in laughter, " I loved the whole evening. Especially making out with you!"

"Sasuke!"

"Geez! Woman! Quit hitting me! I will not be in an abusive relationship!" He cried in a joking manner. Hinata continued to play along with Sasuke's dramatic dialogue by slapping his chest every time he mentioned kissing hotly.

"But in all seriousness, I really did enjoy our night. I just knew I had to make things right with you again. And I needed to take that chance. Thank you for giving me that Hinata." He said honestly, feeling vunerable yet again.

She smiled warmly, and gave Sasuke a slow and loving kiss. "I've waited so long for you to say that to me Sasuke."

"Just know that I'm not letting go. Not this time around." Sasuke said with conviction, his eyes staring at her with renewed determination. "I will fight harder for this. For us."

"But what does this make us?" the question hung heavy in between them, and Sasuke reached for Hinata's hands and played with her fingers.

"I'd really like you to be my girlfriend Hinata."

"Well…let me think about it," She said, and Sasuke's jaw dropped.

He looked at her with puppy eyes which made Hinata's heart melt at the cute gesture, "I gave you probably the best kiss of your life and you are rejecting unrestricted offers to my lips? How could you?"

"Really? Boosting your ego now?" She replied with faux serious tone.

They kissed again, over and over till they parted naturally.

"Is it okay if I spend the night here?" Hinata asked sleepily, her body curling toward Sasuke.

"Stay. Close to my heart, and in my arms forever…"

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Sasuke now was at the office, hearing the praise and mere congrats to his return from the hospital. Numerous of flowers and pastries were at the break room, all gifts to the return of their beloved lieutenant.

"And look at this, Uchiha yet lives."

"It's good to see you to Shikamaru, prick."  
>Sasuke snorted, giving Shikamaru a firm bro-hug. He was pleased that Shikamaru continued to keep the investigation going on both the Akatsuki and Orichimaru. His friend began to fill him in about the investigation while in Sasuke's absence. "Alright Shikamaru, tell me...what had happened since I was gone?"<p>

"Sasori and Deidara have left the city premises, but they had been attacks that in nearby towns, but no life were taken." Shikamaru pointed on a map that was laid out on the table. Markings and lines were drawn on to the map with the pictures of Sasori and Deidara pinned in one area. They were just in the outskirts of the city, at least that's what they thought.

Sasuke eyebrows furrowed his hands tight on the table, "They want to stir fear, so they can bring us down more easily."

"It means that by breaking the citizen's spirit, means breaking their trust in us as their protectors. The press has been up our asses about not being able to bring down this gang war with the Akatsuki." Shikamaru muttered figuring out a part of their plan. Well part of it.

Shikamaru recall the men that lost their lives just mere weeks ago, and frowned at the mere numbers their forces had. It wouldn't be enough to bring down two mass murderers to their knees,"But we can't stretch out troops that far. We can only send scouts outward into the area, but then again we increase chance of being vulnerable in the city. The rest of the Akatsuki could be waiting for our chance to make a mistake."

"But it is only a matter of time there is another massacre occurring in other cities." Sasuke countered, pointing to the map once more. "It will be more than just out problem, it will eventually be a worldwide problem that may or may not stoppable."

"Well this sucks! It's always two steps forward and 3 steps back! We need to do something!"

"We can send a special team to infiltrate them." Kiba suggested, entering the room. He heard the discussion from outside, and felt like he had to "A group of 4, I believe it is enough to apprehend them, without the risk of depleting so many of our forces."

"Who do you think you should send?"

"Kakashi, Gai, Shizune, and Anko. They are our prime specialists. They are perfect for encountering Sasori and Deidara. The idea is that the Akatsuki: Sasori and Deidara are waiting themselves out, however do not need backup. Which is perfect, because if they choose not to receive help we have a better chance of capturing them alive."

"But is it right to send some of our strongest fighters out there like that?" Sasuke asked with suspicion. "It might be too much of a risk. We only know a fraction of what they are capable of. Putting those 4 out there, can just be a death sentence. And we are not like that."

"We can talk to them if you like Sasuke. But this is something we cannot just let those bastards take more life."

Sasuke seemed satisfied, and rolled his neck, "What about Orichimaru? Got any clues on him yet?"

"I got some clues, by hacking our software. Kabuto…I think Kabuto is a link somehow." Kiba said quietly, while looking over his shoulder before nodding to Sasuke.

"But he is working for us!"

"I know that!" Kiba hissed, forcing his friends to weaken their loud voices. He pulled a chair by the table and motioned his friends to a file that he pulled from his backpack. "But there is something suspicious about him! Shikamaru said that Kabuto had been visiting the hospitals lately, which is suspicious because he has no family members dead or alive. He may be a spy somehow. Anko has also been following in on Kabuto's movements and also found some information on him. And you did say that medical records had been missing along with graveyards being digged up all over numerous towns and cities!" He explained, his hands flailing over his head thinking that it may be an answer.

Solving the Orichimaru case would be one less problem for the Police Force of Konohakagure.

"It's still a big stretch. Kabuto may yet be on to us Sasuke." Shikamaru said seriously, his hands folded across his chest. "We can't just provoke him like that. Even if he was the reason for Orichimaru's reappearance to the city, we need more evidence."

His ears were listening very closely to his friends's personal investigations in his absence. He was rapt in attention as he continued to process the information in his mind. He needed to make a decision, for the greater good of his city. But he knew that he needed more than just his troops to do his job. But he felt wary in involving more people then he should.

"You can also ask Temari if she can keep a watch on the medical records as well. Kabuto may or may bot have immediate access to the main computer with all files of people that come in and out of the hospital." He stood up, placing his palms on the table, looking at his friends with authority. "Shikamaru, I need you to been on a keen lookout for him then."

"This is going to be such a drag, but whatever you say Sasuke."

"I seriously mean it Shikamaru. If he has anyway to do so, it might risk the very people that save lives in the city. Our city will be crippled, and the Akatsuki may attack us while we are weak."

_And not to mention he may hurt Temari and Hinata._

"Kiba, send out the trackers to find the area where Sasori and Deidara reside. We will send the Specialist force to pursue them."

"And you Sasuke?"

"It's time to look into my heritage. And why on earth would my own brother join the ranks of the Akatsuki."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later That Day<strong>_

Temari and Hinata both got the call later in the morning about Sasuke's orders about the Hospital. They relayed the message to Tsunade (who apparently had great ties to the last greatest police officer of Konohakagure, the Hokage), and granted the request by adding more trusted officers to the room that lead to the main computer holding all the files of the everyone in the entire city.

Even though they tightened up security, it still made the ladies shiver at the thoughts that the very founding institution of the city is threatened by the notorious gang the Akatsuki. But they continued to distract themselves, by saving patients' lives one by one.

Hinata felt satisfied that, her patients weren't deterred from seeing her ever since the bombing, and still request to be healed. She was quite stricken to see that her new patients were indeed coming to see her because of PTSD, of being near the bombing or being victims of the bombings.

Her eyes scanned the ICU ward to see people of young and old wrapped in gauzes from head to two, their hands and arms in slings, and soft groans in the room. She willed her eyesight away from the sight, feeling disgusted at the antics the Akatsuki were trying to pull.

What was the point of their objectives? Surely it could've been negotiable.

Or so she thought

* * *

><p>Sasori and Deidara leaned back against the rocks, looking at the sky with much hatred.<p>

"Tsk, I have a bad feeling staying behind like this."

"We were told to rid of the Uchiha scum from the city. We just need a little more time before we can try again. How is our supplies?"

"I have enough bombs to get us to one more city and resupply, but the next city is not for hundreds of miles."

"Does this mean we have to go back?"

"Probably, and maybe the damn Konohakagure guards will be back and ready for us."

"But we have a great weapon that not even the Uchiha has."

"And that is?"

"The element of surprise…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Note: Oooh, I really do wonder what Sasori and Deidara have in store for the protectors of Konohakagure.<strong>_

_**And I certainly hope that you guys also enjoyed the SasuxHina interactions in the beginning of the story. I really had a great time writing it out.**_  
><em><strong>Next Time: Sasuke delves deeper into the secret that is...Itachi Uchiha. And the city of Konohakagure gets the surprise of a life time.<strong>_

_**Questions? Concerns? Feelings? Thoughts? Issues?**_

_**Lemme know :D**_

**Okaami-chin~**


	31. Chapter 30

_**Here's another chapter for you guys! I know I have been MIA for the past couple of weeks, but you know life happens, and it sucks knowing I struggling to make time for this. But rest assured, I have more stuff to go on with this story! **_

_**I thank each and every one of you guys who follow/favorite/review and just even read this story!**_

_** Any comments or criticisms of this story is highly recommended, so I know what you guys want from this story and I also can improve my writing and I can create more chapters to you guys's liking. Just something to think about :)**_

_**Thank you again! And please enjoy! **_

_**It's a bit short this chapter. But there's more on the way!**_

* * *

><p>To say that Sasuke was really stressed, was one of the biggest understatements of the New Year. Hinata had noticed, and it felt unnerving seeing Sasuke paced his apartment floor, with stacks of papers, boxes and maps around him, hearing his voice mutter profanities as the minutes tick by. She looked on worriedly as she saw Sasuke grow more frustrated and more vocal with his obvious disdain with his investigation.<p>

"Sasuke, why don't you take a break from the work?" She called out to him softly, "You've been walking back and forth and you haven't stopped looking at the papers for hours now."

She steadied herself when she saw Sasuke's shoulders twitch, and his face showing obvious annoyance of being disturbed. Hinata knew that Sasuke didn't like being interrupted when he was in the zone, because he may or not be on to something. But it was bothering her to see Sasuke so stressed.

She steeled herself and waited for Sasuke to remark coldly to her. But it never came.

Sasuke walked over to the couch, and flopped down, his face burying into her lap, and he groaned.

"God I hate work." He said, but his words were muffled by her sweats. He liked it when she wore them, it made her look comfortable. Not to mention it was his sweats, he liked knowing that Hinata was wearing his clothes.

Hinata was surprised that Sasuke was actually lenient when it came to his work, but she wouldn't voice it out. She didn't want to fight, when Sasuke was still tense.

"I promised I wouldn't yell at you or fight with you Hinata. Please stop worrying." Sasuke said finally looking into her eyes deeply. She breathed in tightly, feeling hesitant with her reply, "Besides you were right I needed to stop."

"But what if you were on to something?"

"I'll remember it one way or another."

"But-"

Sasuke sat up, and held her shoulders, pressing his forehead against hers. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, tugging lightly at the back of his shirt, breathing in deeply trying to calm herself.

"I know you don't want to fight with me about this Hinata. I'm _trying _to change. I'm _not_ that person anymore. You convinced me of that. Please try to put that behind you." Sasuke begged. He knew that Hinata still had little memories of the way he used to treat her. But he deeply wanted his girlfriend to see the new side of him, the improved Sasuke. The twinge in his heart won't subside thought, knowing that Hinata was still doubting some parts of him. Doubting that he would not stay with her.

Minutes passed, before Hinata exhaled, "I'm sorry." She sheepishly looked away, "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Sasuke pulled her into his lap and held her tightly, loving how their bodies molded together, "No don't be. Just know that I'm really trying okay."

She kissed his jaw, and wrapped her hand around his and squeezed tightly, "Okay. At least tell me why you look so frustrated then?"

He inhaled deeply, and released a heavy sigh, "Well it's like this. We've found some trail that the Akatsuki left behind. And now we are trying for ways to end this as safely as possible. So we are looking as deeply as possible into their history. But because they were already criminals since their teenage years, it's kind of hard now to find out what really went wrong with them. Their records are shit, no living family members. It's like digging another cold case."

"So far we have figured out Sasori's motives. It was all due to the Old War back in the day. His parents were killed because they were drafted in the war. And he was left alone in the care of his Grandmother Chiyo. But because he felt betrayed by the politicians and the people in the city of Sunakagagure treating him like a little freak, that he just snapped I guess."

"It's too bad that not every villain has some sob story. And I don't even know if all the motives of the Akatuski were usually pain related…We only just found out 1 so far…and who knows how many more members are in the Akatsuki?" He explained, his hand flailing above his head to emphasis the difficulty and the fragility of the matter

"It is a little stressful, but any progress is some progress. Than nothing at all you know that."

Her eyes worriedly trailed to the lone box at the other end of the couch. She felt her lips tug to a frown when she saw the words, Itachi Uchiha.

She hesitantly crawled away from Sasuke's grip, and took the box gingerly in her hands and crawled back to Sasuke's lap, looking at him intently.

The change in Sasuke's face didn't look mad, but forlorn and a mix of sadness. "*sigh* I really wanted to avoid touching that box." Looking away, Sasuke felt a whirl of emotions hit him.

His brother. His fucking brother was a mass murderer. And fucked up thing was, he didn't even know why.

Hinata knew Sasuke was really close to his brother Itachi when they were kids. Sasuke always described him to be the perfect brother. Protective, caring, smart, just the overall genius. But she also knew that Itachi left a void in Sasuke, when Sasuke came home to see his father killed, and rest of the family in the estate dead as well.

Sasuke's mother was spared, and so was he. But then Sasuke became truly alone when his mother passed on due cancer. And the heaviness of the numerous deaths of his family hardened his heart. The young woman's heart ached for him, feeling really sad that he had to go through that alone. She realized that by then, she and Sasuke weren't even together at that moment. Guilt wormed through her heart, knowing that Sasuke had to face a lot of hardships alone.

_Maybe I should've taken his family in account. Or maybe understand him a little better._

She really hated seeing the love of her life hurting like that. And she was worried that the Akatsuki case was going to push Sasuke right over the edge.

"Do you think you will ever see him again?" She asked quietly.

"I honestly don't know. Even if I did, it wouldn't be pretty." He said roughly, his hands moving to reach for the box, looking at it as if debating if he should open it or not. "I mean, it's like this. I can't even think on why my own brother would do such a thing. To me. To our family. I just want to know why!"

His loud voice startled Hinata, but she waited patiently for Sasuke to speak out his thoughts.

"I mean what kind of fuck up reason would give him the _right_ to do that! We grew up together! We had the perfect family! And he just ruined that! How could've been so selfish?! Did that bastard even think about how his actions affect our mom?! Or even me?! Just fuck!"

His body started to shake, his hands losing grip on the box making it fall leaving pictures, documents, sprawled on the ground. Pain and anguish filled him, as tears leaked from his eyes and came down in torrents. Screams of hatred escaped his lips as he began to curse his brother's name like a mantra, his world felt like it was falling apart and it didn't seem like he was going to come back up.

"DAMN YOU ITACHI!" He howled. "Hinata came from behind him, and wrapped his arms around his chest, squeezing him reminding him that she was there to help ease his burdens. Sasuke deflated in her arms, his anger escaping but leaving him to deal with the tears still running down his face, as he quietly cried to himself against Hinata's body.

She cooed quietly in his ear, reminding him softly that she was there to help him deal with everything. And that he wasn't alone in facing this demon.

Sasuke's bleary and red-rimmed eyes looked up and Hinata felt her heart twitch at the sight. Her boyfriend never looked so vulnerable, never so open to his feelings. It was startling, almost unsettling, because Sasuke was also so calm, and in control. Seeing him breakdown almost brought Hinata to tears. But it was her turn to be strong and help Sasuke get through this.

They both sat on the couch, waiting for Sasuke's shoulder to stop trembling, before Sasuke leaned up and wiped his eyes hastily against his sleeves. As if trying to hide any traces of his initial sadness. Silently Hinata pulled Sasuke till they were face to face, and gave him a slow kiss. She didn't really have words to say, but just right now, just some love would do them both some good.

Sasuke was grateful and reciprocated fully, thanking Hinata quietly with every swipe of their lips. They pulled apart naturally, leaving them in silence once more.

They remained wrapped in each other, with Sasuke's body slumped across Hinata, with her hands running through his head soothing him. He felt his tense body gave way to the soothing tugs of his hair, and felt sleep creep up on him slowly.

But before he gave way to sleep he muttered quietly. "I just wished he could've talked to me…Maybe then I could've understood him…"

Hinata slipped quietly away from Sasuke's snoozing body to clean up the stacks of paper that were scattered on the floor. She was sure to leave the important documents neatly on the coffee table incase Sasuke needed to look at them first thing in the morning. A brown leather backed notebook caught her attention at the very bottom of the stacks of paper. Feeling curious, she picked it up, and flipped through the pages.

Most of the pages have a messy scrawled letters that were etched on the paper. In addition, most looked like old entries from many years ago. Flipping around the pages, she concluded that this was Sasuke's journal due to the familiar script, and she couldn't help but read a short entry that was recently added.

_**27 February 2013**_

_**Today I found out that the Team at the station wanted me and Shikamaru to dig up old files of everyone that was a part or in association with the Akatsuki gang. I knew that this day would come. The day I had to dig up my old past. But I don't think I'll ever be mentally prepared for this. Talking to Hinata would probably be better instead of writing down my thoughts here. But I feel like I shouldn't bother her, we just got together! It's too soon to dump my problems on to her just yet.**_

_**But after today, I don't even know what I will even find in Itachi's old boxes…Who knows how much I didn't actually know about Itachi? Was my relationship with him a total lie? My old memories of him…is it even true? I need my brother back… I need my family back.**_

_**All I want to know is just why?**_

_**But maybe I'll never know…**_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE: Now we have our first obstacle of our official couple! It is the situation with Itachi.<strong>

**And now we have a more inside look of what goes inside Sasuke's head. I hope the journal entries would be incorporated more often in this story. Probably giving insight of Sasuke's rehab days, or maybe just journal entries about Hinata. Just some ideas for the next chapter :D**

**I also created a one shot series of SasuxHina moments in my new story, Declarations of Love! Check it out if you want more SasuxHina awesomeness!**

**So… Questions? Comments? Concerns? Feelings? Thoughts? Issues?**

**Let Me Know :D**

**-Okaami-chin~**


	32. Chapter 31

Sorry guys for the huge delay! Life and classes were getting the better of me, and I had to take a break to reevaluate my place in my life and how I wanted to find myself in the near future. Needless to say that it's been of a hard couple of months and it's only going to get crazier from here. But I have written a great chapter for you guys! I hope that you like this chapter!

As requested and suggested Sasuke's background story will be told through his diary entries in which Hinata reads behind Sasuke's back. His life from his alcohol days, to rehab days, up until the last chapter will all be told in Sasuke's point of view!

Onward to the story, Lieutenant Uchiha is back in action kicking ass :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Diary Entry 1<strong>_

**I honestly don't know what I'm doing. Hell I don't even know why I'm even writing on this freaking stupid journal. **

**I don't even know where I should begin.** **Hell I don't even know what I'm doing right now...**

**All I know is that I'm writing this now, and downing yet another scotch! I guess the alcohol is helping me with this thing.**

**Hinata's gone. She's gone. I don't why I'm writing about her. But she's gone. She left.**

**I guess that's my fault. I was a real idiot. I just- I just had a bad day and I saw her with Naruto and I saw RED. Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! IT WAS ALL ABOUT NARUTO FOR WEEKS. **

**SHE HAD TO BE CHEATING! THERE'S NO WAY SHE WOULD BE SPENDING THIS TIME WITH NARUTO AND NOT WITH ME. HE'S NOT BETTER THAN ME! I AM BETTER THAN HE IS!**

**I yelled at her today…I asked if she really was…cheating on me. And she looked so honest, scared…But I couldn't believe her…I swear I saw it with my own eyes that she was with Naruto and getting too friendly…**

**And I hit her. Yup, the great Sasuke, slapped my now ex-girlfriend across the face…**

…**.But he would be better than me…he has her now… and I let her go.**

**SCREW HER I'M BETTER OFF WITHOUT HER!**

**-Sasuke**

* * *

><p>Hinata closed the journal and set it down beside the table. She was stunned to say the least. Sasuke actually kept a note on how he felt that very day she left. The messy scrawl of his handwriting was violent and harsh against the paper, with dark lines mimicking his rage and confusion. There was even hints of alcohol scent that dripping on to the page, making Hinata shiver inwardly in fear. She set the book aside unsure if she wanted to continue reading from the journal She wasn't sure what else could unfold in the pages of Sasuke's life, and she was seriously contemplating confronting Sasuke about this. She flipped through the pages skimming the text, but grimaced when she saw the writing turned angry and sad, even pages were marred with tears making some entries illegible to read.<p>

Concerned filled her at the thought that Sasuke may have reached worse than rock bottom since their first initial break up.

_And what was I doing at the time that Sasuke was hurting? I was with Naruto all along..._

Her mind started to argue with her, that she was hurting too, that she was the victim to domestic and verbal abuse for months and that she had a valid reason not to take a chance with Naruto. But she acknowledge that Naruto did his best to put her back together, she just wondered if there was anybody else besides Kiba that helped Sasuke throughout the en-devour.

_Did he do through everything alone?_

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply trying to will away anymore negative thoughts. It was much too early to think about, and over analyzing everything. She gave herself a couple minutes to collect her thoughts and rolled to her side looking at Sasuke.

Eyes trailed to see Sasuke snoozing right beside her, with the sheets pooled around his waist, exposing his naked chest. Giggling a little, she never understood why Sasuke loved to sleep shirtless, but it's not like she hated the idea.

Her hands trailed around his chiseled chest, while her mind was wrapped around the words that were etched in the leather journal beside her. After finding it the night before, when Sasuke was having a rough night coming in terms of hunting down his brother.

_It was bad idea,_ Hinata thought, _I shouldn't be reading in to Sasuke's stuff. He should have the ability to tell me when he feels capable of doing so._

But then her rational mind just seems to pull away when her mind pondered a little more._._

_Did I pull away too soon when it happened_?

"Hmma…whaz times?"

Rolling her eyes, she smiled at the sleepy look on Sasuke's face, his face scrunching up. It had to be one of her favorite moments, sleep Sasuke was just absolutely adorable. She kissed him on the forehead and softly spoke, "It's a little early, sleep some more."

Seeming happy with the idea of sleeping in a bit more, he rolled over to his side, already falling fast asleep, pulling his girlfriend into his chest.

_There's just some things that won't change._ She thought running her nose against his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later…<strong>

Sasuke couldn't his finger on it, but what it was he knew it had to do something with a certain violet-hair female that is currently giving him soft looks. But it was strange though. After coming back from work today, Sasuke was already drained from giving information out on his past, and had to try to hold back whenever he saw Kabuto lurking around the office.

It's the itchy feeling of always being watched. And he sure as hell had a reason too. All he knows is that at any moment he can be attacked again. Not just him the city too. Not to mention he had a girlfriend he had to protect.

He just received information from Anko that the two Akatsuki that nearly blasted him to bits were holding out in an abandoned town, and were not budging. And so far, no sign of activity. Sasuke bit his lip in worry, because it's been too long since they were last spotted. When time is not on their side, in this case, Sasuke needed to make a move and fast.

_What are the odds that they are?_ He thought bitterly._ I can't let them escape. I got no choice._

"EVERYONE IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>Moments Later...<strong>

"Sasuke are you absolutely sure about this?" Shikamaru asked quietly, as the men began to assemble bullet-proof vest, and their guns.

Sasuke noticed Shikamaru's hesitation, and he could tell why. His good friend and fellow leader never follow a plan unless there is a definite success in their favor. He likes to plan things through, and work out the obstacles easily. Too bad it wasn't the case this time.

Sasuke's plan consisted of a break in to the hide out that the Akatsuki were located at. It would mean that by breaking in, there would be an enclosement, leaving very little chance that the enemy can escape, granted that everything goes according to plan. Because of Anko's recon mission, they were able to find a perfect location to start the mission, without the chance of getting seen. However it was imperative that every force of men have to move swifty though. A small group consisting of Sasuke and Kiba's forces would be the one infiltrating the target location, while Shikamaru and Anko and the rest of the men would be providing cover in the highground and back up if nessacary. Having an air recon, wouldn't do them any favors this time around, they wouldn't want to give them a chance to escape before the troops get their chance. All they need was quiet entry and the cover of darkness.

Sasuke chuckled a little, "Getting cold feet now Shikamaru?"

"This is mad! Have you even – did you even talked about this with Hinata? What if this plan goes to hell?" Shikamaru argued, getting a little bit anxious at Sasuke's nonchalance about the situation.

His friend's eyes narrowed, but Shikamaru noticed the fire that was burning in the black orbs.

"I swore to her that I won't leave her!" Sasuke's voice was sharp, making Shikamaru gape a little, "But this is _more_ than just her. It's the whole _fucking_ city! If we don't do this now, who knows what could happen. They know my _identity _Shikamaru…They _KNOW_ my relationship with Itachi. And I'm pretty damn sure that they_ KNOW_ that Hinata is the _one_ thing that matters most to me in this world. If they get the chance…they would get their hands on her. And I'm not going to take that risk. No one should be ripped from any ones' arm when the Akatsuki are still loose in the city wrecking havoc."

He paced the floor, his hands shoved deep in his pockets, looking at Shikamaru every now and then trying to plead with his friend that this is the only path that they can take. He shook his head, his hands tight on the pistol that was in his hand, "I haven't talk to her about it no…I'm protecting her this way but this is ultimately for her. I will protect her and this city!"

Shikamaru relented, and finished setting himself up to what could be his last battle alongside Sasuke and Kiba. He watched seeing the raven hair man leave the room leaving Shikamaru alone with his thoughts.

Shikamaru watched as his friend left the room, no doubt trying to stay steady with his idea. "You are fucking crazy Sasuke." whispering to himself, Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm his nerves.

"You do realize that Sasuke does know what he is doing." A voice echoed from the doorway. Shikamaru didn't even need to turn to realize whose voice it was.

Shikamaru stood up and faced the man that was leaning against the doorway, "You have a lot of faith in him…Kiba. It's just this plan is a bit of a long shot. I wished we had more time to figure it all out…so we wouldn't lose more lives, or even our own."

"It's unlike you to feel this strongly about this Shikamaru," Kiba lightly commented, bumping shoulders with him,"Temari made you all soft."

Shikamaru closed his eyes and his thoughts trailed back to his own lover that was possibly waiting at home for him. "I guess you right."

"All the more reason to try to end this part of the war against terrorism," Kiba replied, seeing the recognition and eventual determination in his friend's features.

They both gave each other smirks, before leaving the room together, reuniting with Sasuke at the cars along with their fellow men that were prepared for the fight of their lives.

"We are too stubborn to leave this world just yet. But we are taking this one step at a time. And we will see everyone we hold dear again. Count on it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at Home...<strong>_

Hinata waited patiently for her boyfriend to return home, but when a text came from Sasuke that they were planning a long expedition, she felt a little bit unsettled. She didn't question it though, trusting that Sasuke would come back safely to her.

BZZT BZZT

Feeling the vibration on her leg, she pulled out her phone seeing a text message from Sasuke.

**Don't wait up for me! I'll be back home tonight! – Sasuke.**

Even if she received a message notifying that Sasuke would return to her. Then why does she have a dark feeling that there's something bad happening right now?

"Sasuke…"

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Night<strong>

Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru found themselves pressed against a beat down truck, crouched with their guns against their chest. The cold night air wasn't enough to cool down their beating hearts, as adrenaline rushed through them. They could see it, the beat down shack at maybe 200 meters away. The very same shack that could hold the bodies of Sasori and Deidara…

Sasuke gave a small prayer, before silently signaling Shikamaru to take the east troop to double back and to take the high ground that was behind the shack. It would provide Sasuke and Kiba's forces much needed protection and firepower if Deidara and Sasori planned to attack. It was also a good advantage because Sasori and Deidara were mostly range fighters, but since they are barricading themselves, it would be in their favor if they chose to escape, because Shikamaru's forces will rain bullets at their bodies.

Sasuke hoped that his hunch was right, but turned to Kiba with determination in his eyes. "Kiba, there's an entranceway in the left side of the shack, I need you to bear down there with your troops and wait there. They might show up there, and if they do, show no mercy. I'm taking the front, with 3 men on my side, and we are going to infiltrate. On my mark, and you will know, you will follow me in there. But be on your guard you don't know what kind of traps they may have in store for us."

"It's me who they want anyway. There wouldn't kill me first without breaking word."

Kiba held Sasuke's shoulder, "We are getting out of this alive."

"I have no intention of dying in this shit hole." Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, quietly motioning Kiba to get in position. Light footsteps were then heard but with silence following after. Sasuke felt cold sweat drip from his face, his hands reaching for the doorknob that was separating him from the murderers that were inside. Holding his breath he opened the door quietly, stepping in.

The floorboards creaked with every step, making Sasuke cringe at the possibility that the enemy were already aware of their presence. He turned back seeing the men that was behind him tremble a little, and gave them a stern look to remain vigilant. It was no time to be a pussy now.

He pressed against the wall, peering over the corner to see the coast was clear. But he noticed a faint wire that was barely noticeable coil at the corner that he was about to cross. And he felt cold sweat drip from his face once more. He swallowed deeply, shuddering.

_That's way too close…_

But it was too hard to maneuver a group of 3 men, not to mention Kiba's men without tripping if they have to fight, it would be an immediate death sentence. But he was not willing to sacrifice his position and his comrade's life.

He needed a distraction, to offset the trap, but also not give away his presence.

"Sir! We need to back up and regroup, it's too dangerous!" One of his men hissed in worry.

Sasuke shook his head, his two fingers pressing forward, "We need to make this through, just watch your step. Follow me."

They slithered and slink through the halls, each man braced against one of the many doors, with their hands on the knobs. Sasuke was at the door at the end of the hall, looking back at the men with vigor. They would all turn the knob at the same time and open the door, and if they found the sight of the enemy, open fire.

But they stood there in silence, but their hearts were beating like crazy.

This is it. They might be behind these very doors.

Sasuke took a deep breath and turned the knob slowly, and let the door swing open.

"FIRE!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke felt the world shift into slow motion, feeling the adrenaline pump through his veins. He felt his hand on the trigger press; he felt the glock in his hand kick against his palm letting the bullets fly into the room. Even as the flashes of the muzzle were only visible in the dark, he felt the presence in the room. And he knew that he hit his mark.<p>

But the enemy wasn't giving up the fight. Even in pure darkness, Sasuke knew that they guarded themselves well. As soon as the guns were fired, they were met also by heavy gun fire.

He remembered yelling to his teammates to push back, as the bullets were whizzing over their heads, barely nicking few of his men. Feeling a grenade in his pocket, he pulled the pin and threw it in the far back of the room and rushed back into the hallway yelling for everyone to duck.

Before he knew it, he felt the ground shake underneath him and the throbbing in his head as the shockwave pulsed throughout the home.

He could barely breathe, his vision was shaky with his body barely responding to the demands that he wishes to make.

The plan was going all wrong; it wasn't going according to plan. They had waited too long, and now were trapped within, with no escape. He could hear the cries of his men as they were caught in the booby traps that was behind them all along.

"SASUKE!"

_Kiba…that's Kiba…right_? Sasuke's mind couldn't recall, it was too cloudy too unfocused to think.

He tried to reply but his voice felt weak, and something was pressing on him, cutting him from air,"You bastard! Don't die on me right now! SASUKE!"

Sasuke felt a rough hand on his chest startling him awake, before he felt a pressure being released from his chest, causing to lurch forward and spat out globs of blood. "Ack! *cough cough cough*"

Kiba wiped his forehead, and cried in relief to see that his friend was still alive. See that Sasuke wasn't lucid, he roughly tapped Sasuke's chest, to get his body to start again, forcing Sasuke to wake up and get the hell moving. "Damn it Sasuke, come on!"

Staggering to his feet feeling a second wind, he gather his gun and rushed back into the room, by passing Kiba determined to finish what he started. His muscles wanted to disagree from all the pain, but he knew he couldn't just give up here. He needed to end it now!

"KIBA GET THE MEN OUT OF HERE!"

"SASUKE-"

"DO IT!"

Kiba gritted his teeth seeing his friend disappear in the smoke and gun fire, and wanted to follow him too. But he can only pray that his friend makes it out alive. "FALL BACK!"

* * *

><p>Immediately catching sight of his red-hair adversary Sasori, who was busy reloading fore a second wave of bullet rain, Sasuke threw his whole body at him, catching him off guard as they tumbled to the ground together, pushing Sasori's weapon away from them.<p>

Deidara was stunned to see the battered cop take Sasori down, raised his gun trying to assist his comrade, "Sasori!"

His comrade made a solid punch to Sasuke's jaw, before looking over his shoulder with a knowing glare, "Don't you dare Deidara, he's mine!"

But before Sasori could get another word out, he heard rapid gunfire just outside the walls that was barely piercing through the window near his head; they were seriously outnumbered, and were at a clear disadvantage.

Deidara was not pleased to be dismissed as easily like that, but nonetheless returned to fire back at Kiba and his men who were still in the hall way. Seeing the weakened man, barely standing on his knees, Sasori charged at Sasuke engaging him in hand to hand combat. Hearing his heavy footsteps, Sasuke willed his body to press on and keep on fighting; he put his fists up and met Sasori dead on.

"He's mine! Just get rid of the others!" Sasori yelled, kicking Sasuke back sending flying into the wall. Sasuke felt his head smack against the wall, leaving him dazed once again.

"I'm not doing the dirty work. Keh! If that's what you think!" Deidara chuckled darkly; he raised his gun pointing at Sasori and fired two warning shots into his arm.

The red hair man felt sharp pain in his arm, and threw back his head, howling in agony. His purple eyes glared at his betrayer feeling hatred in his veins. They were supposed to work together, not double cross each other at the moment of near death.

"AHH! Deidara you bastard!"

"Ta-Ta!" Deidara pulled a hood over his head, and slinked back into the darkness. His former friend couldn't keep an eye on him, for the pain in his arm was too great to focus clearly.

Sasori gripped his bicep feeling the blood drip in torrents, nearly crying out on the devastated state of his arm. It was shot clear through the bone, with the bone peeking out from beneath the skin. His stomach churned, almost leaving Sasori laughing in disbelief. "I can't believe this is happening."

He turned his sight to see Sasuke who was standing once more, preparing to fight him. "You're dead!"

"You first!"

Sasuke threw the first punch, aiming for his head, but Sasori deflected it by stepping inward into Sasuke's space. With his body exposed, his red-hair enemy placed two jabs against his ribs with his good left hand, knowing that Sasuke still hadn't fully recovered from their last encounter. Sasori smirked at the cries of pain that breached from Sasuke's throat and continued to wail on that specific area.

"Ah!" Sasuke cried out, but even as he staggered, he was determined not be beaten by Sasori. Throwing his right arm around the back of his neck, he latched onto, pulling Sasori to the floor, and straddles him, punching him rapidly in the face as best as he could.

Sasori felt his blows on his head, and tried to shield himself with his left arm but was thwarted when he felt the cop's elbow crash on to the side of his head, rendering him dazed and helpless to the oncoming blows. His fist started to feel raw and his energy depleting, Sasuke thought it would fine to let the punches cease. That was until he felt a strong blow to his chest push him off, making him fall back on his back gasping for air.

Sasori winced as he pulled himself up to his feet, trying to scramble for the gun that was just in the middle between them. Their eyes met.

Stygian black orbs met purple, as they smiled darkly at each other, knowing that in a matter of moments one of them would lie dead in a pool of their own blood.

"It's a shame that it had to come down to this Lieutenant Uchiha."

Sasuke lips curl to a frown, "And what does that mean Sasori…You know it had to end one way or another. Just surrender and you may live…rotting in jail for the rest of your life."

Sasori circled the room, with Sasuke copying every single step, "Nawh, that's not the life for me, Lieutenant…I rather spend my time reaping life from your saving arms."

"I will not let that happen again." Sasuke affirmed, wiping the blood from his chin and smirked, "You know I have back up waiting for me, all I have to do is say the word, and you would be dead right where you stand."

Silence then enveloped them once more.

"You wouldn't kill me," Sasori taunted, causing Sasuke to growl, "Not when I have valuable information regarding your older brother, Itachi."

Sasuke took a cautious step forward, his curiosity and rage getting the better of him, "I demand you to tell me what you know about my brother!"

"I thought he wasn't your brother, I thought he was just another criminal." He mocked yet again, causing Sasuke to blink back tears, but his body was filled with rage. _Just a little bit more, fall for it little Uchiha._

He couldn't be baited like this; he had more will power than that. "I could say the same for you bastard. You're only ally just deserted you, leaving you nearly dead." He pointed to Sasori's mangled arm, now just hanging limp against Sasori's side,"I'd say you have less than an hour to live…just surrender!"

"Like I would ever surrender to a bloody cop!"

Sasuke knew he had to keep this guy a live as long as possible, "You get to_ live_, you can bring Deidara _down _for betraying you, you can _have a way out Sasori_ it doesn't have _to be this way_!"

Sasori eyes were hazy, reluctant. "We can work something out, for the both of us."

"It's too bad Lieutenant I might just seem to reject your offer."

Sasori turned to the wall, and pulled out a bomb, obviously made by Deidara, and set it alit. Sasuke's heart started to beat wildly at the prospect of being nearly blown to bits by a grenade.

Sasuke stepped back and shouted at him with disbelief, "No! Don't do this! Don't do it!"

Sasori gave Sasuke a regretful smile, "Sorry Lieutenant. When you see Deidara for me, mind sending him after me will ya?"

Sasuke couldn't give him second look, before running out the room, screaming for everyone else that could've been in the building to leave right away. He caught sight of Kiba rushing to get his teammates out, and immediately yelled for his friend to follow.

They were nearly out now.

On the hill on the horizon, the earth trembled as the lone house on the hill collapsed and burned in a ball of fire.

* * *

><p>Hinata anxiously waited for her boyfriend to return home, and was pacing the floor of his apartment glancing at the clock every so often. She had called Temari a couple hours ago, but was disheartened when she heard that Shikamaru and Kiba haven't returned home either. Temari assured that the Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba were probably getting shit face at some bar, and told Hinata not to worry because they would look after each other.<p>

But that didn't make her fears lessen. Sasuke really made a horrible habit of not checking in with her even though he had given her a very vague text earlier that morning.

The sound of a doorknob creaked and Hinata opened the door hastily, nearly gasping the sight of Sasuke.

He was seen leaning against the wall, holding up a small container of cake, and flowers in his hand. But what made her smile sadly is the sight of new stitches in his forehead, and his well-hidden limp of his left leg made her shake her head, but her eyes were gleaming with relieved tears.

Pulling him in the house, she threw her arms around him, crashing her lips against his, affirming that she loved him. He reciprocated in return allowing himself to get lost in the kiss, relieved that he was alive.

"What happened to you?" Hinata said after she pulled away frowning when she saw the stiches, and the limp he had. Her soft finger tracing his face, going over each cut on his cheek and forehand with great worry.

Sasuke really wanted to tell the truth, but right now, he just wanted Hinata like this, in his arms, never to leave it. "Just a bar fight. Some tourists wanted to start something, and you know, doing my cop duties, I put them in their place." He said in good humor. Even though he nearly got blasted to bits...again, he did have a non-alcoholic celebratory drink (you know recovering alcoholic you know, he made sure he watched himself this time around with the help of Shikamaru and Kiba, he stayed relatively sober), wouldn't hurt to kinda curb the truth.

Now wasn't time to tell Hinata the total truth, he was more than happy to know that he can sleep safely in night, without the thought of Hinata being taken away from his grasp at the hands of the enemy. The couldn't get information from Sasori at all, and Deidara was still on the loose. But it was one Akatsuki down, it was better than nothing. It just meant that there's one less threat in the city.

"A bar fight?! But-"

"I love you." Sasuke said with conviction, there wasn't any hesitation. He could've died again tonight, and he hadn't said those words yet. It doesn't seem right not to have those words expressed between them."I just really love you."

Hinata's eyes widened her mouth parted with shock. It's only been a couple of days, and neither Sasuke nor Hinata uttered those words since they got back together.

She quirked a small smile, and kissed him softly on the lips, letting their lips slide together naturally. "I love you too."

He looked lovingly in her eyes, and pressed their foreheads gently together (minding Sasuke's slightly swollen eyebrow) stealing a kick quick kiss, "I promise I won't leave again like that."

"You know I'm still mad at you." She said with a light hearted tone.

Sasuke ducked his head sheepishly, giving her a sheepish smile, "Yeaaah...I know."

Hinata wish that she could believe that, but she knows that Sasuke will try his best to stick with his promise to the T. But there's always something that ends up coming between them, all she can do right now is just trust Sasuke.

They stood in the doorway for a few more moments hugging each other tightly, before shuffling their way back in the bedroom, where they cuddled underneath the safety of the sheets. Sasuke hummed in appreciation that he was back home and with his girlfriend.

The silence broke and a squirmish Hinata poke d her head out from Sasuke's arms and looked at him with a sheepish smile.

He cocked his head to the side and looked at her with confusion, "What's wrong?"

She bit her lip, and spoke with words garbgled together, barely making any sense. Sasuke laughed and rubbed his lover's arms forcing her to slow her words. "What is it?"

"Um...My dad wants you to join us for dinner tomorrow," She squeaked hiding in her face in Sasuke's chest again,"And he's not taking no for an answer."

Sasuke's mouth flopped open and no sounds escaped his lips. _Hinata's dad. Hinata's dad. Her dad invited me, to dinner...Holy shit...Oh my god. I got nearly blasted to bits, not once but twice! And now I have to re-meet Hinata's dad?! Oh my god. Why is my heart beating so fast? Is this a heart attack? _Why is there no air in this room?!_ Holy shit I'm pretty sure I'm having a heart attack! _

"Sasuke?"

"Holy shit I'm really am going to die an early death...Fuck me."

* * *

><p>Haha Sasuke gets no break does he? First the Akatsuki and now meeting Hinata's dad. Hopefully this chapter satisfied you guys!<p>

Any thoughts about Sasori's apparent suicide? Or do you guys think he will live? And what of Deidara?

Next time: Sasuke's entry on Hinata's dad before the break up! And officially meeting the Parent!

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Feelings? Thoughts? Issues?

Let me know :D

-Okaami-chin~


	33. Chapter 32

**To all my readers..**

**I am so sorry that I was not updating as I promised. A lot of things had happened that really messed up my motivation to write. But for my New Years Resolution: I am back, and will be writing more frequently. I have a lot of stories that I neglected and I am officially back!**

**All the mistakes are mine. I do not own Naruto or the characters only this plot!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>I Will Prove Myself<p>

"So Hinata? How long has he been like this?" Kiba asked while munching on his toast. His arm was wrapped her shoulder, with his eyes peering over her head. "He's been looking like a complete ghost these past few days."

Sasuke had been pacing the floors for about an 2 hours now, grumbling to himself while furiously scratching his head.

Hinata rolled her eyes and laughed at Kiba's affectionate gesture, "I might've dropped the news that my father wants to meet him."

Kiba started to gag on his toast, before he patted his chest and looked at Hinata like she grew a third head. "Are you crazy?!"

"Am not! My father wants to meet him. And yes that worries me too, but I really don't understand why Sasuke is like beyond terrified than I am right now!" Hinata said exasperated her hands flailing around. SHe turned to the dishes and started to clean the dishes, feeling slightly annoyed at her father's prodding.

Temari tumbled in the kitchen rubbing her eyes from sleep, "Whaz going on?"

"Oh god youre here Temari, its kinda like a no brainer here but please explain why Sasuke is freaking out about meeting the Hyuuga head?"

Temari rubbed her head, and moaned, "Its too early for this! But honestly Hinata, Sasuke just wants to redo his first impression. No offense but I know you guys are all happy and cute now, and its honestly giving me a toothache on just how lovey dovey you are, but Hinata ever since the last incident, your father is doubtful."

Hinata's eyes dulled, she stopped washing before turning around and crossed her arms almost curling in on herself, "I guess your right…"

Temari gave her friend a small smile, "Sasuke is terrified because he has to do it all over again, and not to mention he was already in bad light with your father since that day."

"But he's better now!" Kiba protested getting a little bit defensive of his long time friend, "I saw him get better, his a lieutenant now of all the police force in Konoha. He's sober and he- he"

"Kiba-"

"He's just better now. Isn't hat something?" Hinata mumbled.

Temari motioned to Sasuke who didn't seem like he could hear anything because he was too caught up in his mind.

"I have no doubt in my mind that he is better. But your father has a right to be a little bit doubtful. And as much as you want to tell him that he has nothing to worry about, it's a bit of his own battle you know?"

It was silent after that. Kiba knew he wanted to protest some more, but Hinata cut him off with a firm hand.

"I get it Temari. I do. But I believe in him. He wont hurt me like that ever again, because he grew up, and he owned up to his mistakes. Not a lot of people can say they did that, that he did get sober, that he did pay for his misdemeanors. He's stronger than that now, and he proved it to me."

Temari and Kiba had to smile at that confession, Hinata was obviously in love with him to see all of that.

Hinata sighed and looked at them seriously, "Isnt that all my father needs to see?"

Temari and Kiba couldn't give a reply.

"He's not any different to any other person who went to through stuff like he did. Everyone has that. He's not alone in that. I just don't want my father to give him a hard time for things that already happened. It shouldn't define him now, because his actions now define his character and my father should see that!" defended Hinata who was now on the verge on a major ranting mood. Temari and Kiba tried not to laugh at her rant, she was nearly stomping her foot at her speech.

Kiba whistles, "And see? This is the reason why I love seeing you guys together!"

"And that's the reason why I love you."

All three heads turn around to see Sasuke looking at them with gratitude in his eyes, "Hinata…Temari is right, and even Kiba is right, it is my battle. It is something that I would have to do myself."

Hinata looked a little hurt but Sasuke walked toward her, with his hand lifting her chin, "But I know I need you by my side to do it. You are everything to me. My world revolves around you now, and id be a complete idiot in messing that up again."

"I want to continue making it up to you."

His eyes looked so sincere but was laced with internal struggle. But his voice and eyes seized her soul with a tight grip, it didn't even feel like there was anyone in the room right now.

"Sasuke-" She tried protesting.

"Let me. Because I didn't cherish you the first time." Sasuke said fiercely, his eyes nearly pleading, "I didn't cherish you the first time, and I did nothing but hurt you. I wasn't a man then."

He motioned to Kiba and Temari who were comically dabbing their eyes with tissues, "These guys were my motivation to get help because I nearly died doing stupid shit. I was hollow. I still didn't care who I was hurting, I was sober but empty. But you…these past weeks…I wanted nothing more to prove that I am better now."

He took their joined hands and pressed them to his chest. "My hands, I swore I will use these to protect you. Love you. Hold you. Never lay a hand on you like I did.

He pulled her closer and laid small kisses on her teary eyes, her cheeks and her lips, "My lips are meant to tell you that I love you forever. Never to speak with such hateful words."

Hinata was crying then, trying to hold it together. Her voice was reduced to little whimpers which he found adorable but now wasn't the time. He had to make sure that she knows that what he feels about her is the truth.

"And lastly my heart, is meant to be yours forever."

Even when she cries, Sasuke thinks she is the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Hinata I know you said that I didn't have to make it up to you. But in my mind I cant accept that. Id spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Id spend it trying to regain your father's trust in me, because your it for me." Sasuke admitted,"I'm not going to be that stupid kid again. But I know that with you by my side, always there encouraging and seeing such good in me, I will believe I am forgiven, and everything will be okay."

Hinata threw her arms around him and held o, whispering, "I love you so much."

"Thank you for loving me. And all that I am. For making me a better man."

Sasuke smiled and nuzzled her hair, tightening his hands around her waist. He could feel her body tremor a little bit from crying, but he kept his tight hold. Over her shoulder he could see Kiba's proud rougish grin, and Temari's thumbs up. He said thank you with his eyes, and both of his friends smiled.

He still has a long way to go, but man he did come a far way.

He has friends, a loving girlfriend.

He wouldn't trade any of it for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Its a bit of a tease for the next arc of the story :D <strong>

**But I hope you enjoyed it~**

**Next chapter: Sasuke meets the Parents Round 2!**

**Questions? Concerns? Feelings? Thoughts? Issues? **

**Let me know~**

* * *

><p><strong>On a side note...this is an important message I should share.<strong>

**I lost a friend recently. His name Steven Liu. **

**He was a victim of bullying and he committed suicide. I never though that I would be feeling this empty and this sad, because I honestly thought he was a happy, joking around, being a little bit of a goofy guy, he was always making a smile on my face and he was a good friend. **

**But a lot of people didnt think so. And well...**

**November 1, 2013 I will never forget. But I will always admire his ability to make anyone feel like they were never alone. And Im sorry I wasnt there in your darkest hours..Thank you for letting me in your life.**

****As a public announcement: Be there. Be there for people who are struggling. You never know how someone is feeling, and you never know what words can do to someone... You don't even have to talk, standing by them, giving them a pat on the shoulder, or even smiling at them can change their day or even save their life.****


End file.
